One Piece vs Fairy Tail
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: "Ini... kau yang gambar?" Natsu takjub melihat lambang fairy tail di buku sketsa Luffy. "Yupz... lambang perdamaian kita..."
1. OP vs FT

Hallo minna.... ni fic crossover pertamaku... One piece vs fairy tail !!! *gubbrrakk*

Kupilih karena sense gambarnya eiichiro oda beda-beda tipislah ma Hiro Mashima... keren gitu deh~ ^^

Nikmatin aja fic gaje nyang satoe nih ! but, semi yaoi gapapa ya ?

**one piece vs fairy tail**

**By : Argentumsilverchan  
**

Keramaian yang amat mendominasi lapangan basket. Sekelompok anak-anak, dengan seragam SMA yang sudah tak berwujud seragam.

"Sialan !, " seruan si rambut cepak terdengar, nyaris mengalahkan riuh sporter. Dalam gerakan slow, siapapun dapat memandang sisi tampan dan keren dari pemuda berambut gelap itu. Hanya satu hal yang mungkin akan membuat sporter -tak terkecuali fansgirl yang yang lumayan membludak- illfeel. Yah, tentu, seorang gadis (satu-satunya) dari tim lawan mampu membuatnya kewalahan dengan gaya coolnya yang mematikan. Hanya tinggal menunggu detik sampai akhir pertandingan, tapi bagai kilat gadis itu tak sedikitpun memberi kesempatan bagi si rambut gelap itu itu menyentuh tubuh bola. Semua pemain terkecuali dua orang itu serasa tak ada harganya, hanya pada dua sosok itu mata tertuju.

"Luffy ! apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh !, " seru seorang pemuda dari tim si rambut hitam.

Si rambut hitam itu -namanya Luffy- menggeram dalam, menyorotkan tatap ancaman pada si gadis. Sekali lagi, dalam gerak slow, gadis itu membalas. Seulas senyum ejekan dalam tatapan kaku. Bulir keringat melayang diantara mata mereka. dua cm... satu cm.

"Ah !, " seru Luffy ketika dalam satu gerakan kilat si gadis berbalik, dan dengan kelentingan luar biasa ia dapat berkelit dari tubuh lentur sang pemuda yang terus menempelnya. Satu langkah, satu lompatan.

Bless !

Gerakan kaki sempurna ! Menyisakan gerutu panjang dari mulut pemuda tadi.

Hanya selang sedetik, peluit panjang terdengar, dan riuh sporter mulai menggaung kembali. Skor telak 37-4.

"SCARLETTT !!!, " teriak para sporter, meneriaki nama si gadis.

Kuping Luffy serasa terbakar. Seorang gadis telah mengalahkanya !

"Percuma, Sanji yang terkenal jagoan sepak bola nomor satu pun pernah kalah dari gadis itu. Zorro juga kalah kendo dalam pertandingan akhir tahun lalu. Basket, Futsal, volly, kurang apa lagi ! nama kita jatuh di hadapan gadis itu ! " teriak hidung panjang yang tengah menyeka wajahnya yang tersapu peluh.

"Kelas sebelah mengerikan !, " komentar si rambut kuning, Sanji namanya, "Tapi, gadis itu cantik sekali~~~" Luffy tak menjawab apa-apa. Dia bersandar perlahan, lalu membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya, membiarkan sejuk menguasai tubuhnya.

"Perhitungan apa lagi yang harus kita buat ?, " tanya si hidung panjang lagi.

"Ah, kalian berisik !" balas Luffy cuek. Semua mata mengarah padanya.

Si rambut toska angkat suara, "Ada apa kapten ?, " tanyanya.

"Aku capek. Perhitungan yang bagaimanapun takkan mempan pada anak-anak kelas sebelah yang menyebut diri mereka 'fairy tail' itu !, " kata Luffy, lalu meraih tasnya dan mendorong topi jerami kesayanganya -kata mereka seperti topi pramuka anak perempuan-

"Aku mau pulang, Kakak, " katanya.

"Mau cerita kekalahanmu pada kak Ace, Luffy ?, " tanya si rambut toska, Zorro namanya.

"Mungkin kakak punya solusinya, " jawab Luffy, kali ini ada nada pasrah dalam suaranya, membuat teman-temanya mengangkat alis.

"Parah, " komentar Ussop, si hidung panjang tadi, ketika Luffy sudah memunggungi mereka dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkahnya yang gontai.

.......

Waktu seperti berlari. Luffy merebahkan tubuh lelahnya.

"Wah, kenapa ini adikku tercinta ?, " tanya sang kakak, pemuda luar biasa tampan dengan rambut cepak hitamnya.

"Gadis kelas sebelah !, " kata Luffy spontan, dengan nada rajuk memanja.

"Sekarang kalah apa lagi ? Kemarin skor telak 4-0 untuk sepakbola, kemarin lagi... "

"Kakak jangan mengejekku ! Pokoknya aku benci anak-anak itu ! Benci !, " Hanya itu yang dikatakan Luffy sebelum menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Kakak bantu kamu deh... " bisik sang kakak, Ace.

"Bantu apa ?, " Luffy bangkit seketika, dengan wajah yang lebih bersinar, seolah kalimat yang akan diucapkan sang kakak seratus persen bebas meleset.

"Tapi... tidak gratis... "

Gubrak ! Pemerasan !

"Ha ?, "

"Tidak gratis... " ulang Ace tanpa memperdulikan wajah depresi Adiknya.

"Kakak mau apa ?, " tanya Luffy cemas.

"Kalau Luffy carikan teman kencan untuk kakak, kakak beri tau caranya menaklukan anak kelas sebelah ! Bukan hanya gadis itu, tapi beserta komplotanya !, " jawab Ace.

"Cuma itu ?, "

"Kau mau Kakak menguras dompetmu ?, "

"Gyaaa.... Noooo... " Luffy melonjak,mendekap domper hitamnya yang berlambang bajak laut.

"Deal ?, " Ace menyodorkan tanganya.

"Tapi tetap tidak adil kak ! selama ini Luffy kan jarang punya teman perempuan !, " elak Luffy.

"Bohong, buktinya fansgirlmu banyak !, " tuding Ace.

"Fansgirl dan teman cewek itu beda kak !, " Luffy membalas.

"So ?, "

"Aaahhh... bantulah adikmu tercinta ini kak... " manja Luffy.

"Harusnya kau yang bantu kakak dong ! kalau kau belum kenyang dipermalukan oleh seorang gadis ya sudah, "

"Gyaaa... lengkaplah penderitaanku... " Luffy roboh pelan di lantai.

"Setuju atau tidak, terserah Luffy... Kakak tunggu di ruang makan ya, dah.... " Ace menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu beranjak. Meninggalkan Luffy dengan face depresinya.

"Pemerasan !, " jerit Luffy, histeris, "kalau aku dekat salah seorang gadis saja, bisa dipastikan aku dikeroyok fansgirlku yang lain ! Bodoh ! kak Ace jahat, jahat, jahat, jahat... " kali ini mulut Luffy merapal umpatan.

"Yah... maafkanlah kakak laknatmu ini, adikku manis... hahaha... "

.......

"Ha ?, " bibir bawah Ussop turun beberapa cm, syok mendengar syarat kakak Luffy.

"Kau tau kan, kau tau kan seberapa ganasnya gadis-gadis di sekolah ini?, " tanya Luffy, panik semi GR. Gadis-gadis itu a.k.a Luffy`s fansgirls, hehehe.

"Jangan percaya deh kata-kata kakak Luffy, kalau kita pertaruhkan nyawa masuk ke komunitas para gadis hanya untuk memcarikanya teman kencan, tidak ada jaminan bahwa gagasan kak Ace seratus persen manjur, " celatuk Zorro, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari PSP nya.

"Tapi, apa kalian masih betah dipermalukan oleh anak (gadis) kelas sebelah itu ha ?, " ujar Sanji berapi-api, "Untuk itulah, kawan-kawan, biarkan aku yang menjalankan tugas ini, akan kuturuti permintaan kakak Luffy !, "

Gubrakk !

"Kau akan mengacau !, "

"Tidak sudi ! "

"Enak saja !, "

Kalimat bertubi-tubi lain dialamatkan pada Sanji yang terpuruk di pojokan dengan beberapa benjol di kepala kuningnya. Siapapun tau otak kotornya yang sama laknat dengan permintaan kakak Luffy.

"Eh, tapi sepertinya, apapun yang terjadi, kita harus memenuhi permintaan kak Ace, kalau tidak, harga dirimu yang akan turun Luff, " kata Ussop tiba-tiba.

"Eh ? Maksud ?, "

"Tuh !, " tunjuk Ussop. A

da pemandangan ganjil. Belasan fansgirl Luffy mengerubuti seseorang. Ketika Luffy menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan pengelihatanya.

A N A K K E L A S S E B E L A H (lagi)

"Gyaaaaa..... " Luffy syok, langsung depresi.

"Wah, pemuda kelas sebelah itu cool juga, " komentar Zorro.

"Wah, sainganku ! " lanjut Sanji, iri melihatnya.

"Luffy yang bergaya so cool ternyata depresi juga ya melihat fansgirlnya terpikat pemuda lain, dari rival geng kita lagi !, " kata Ussop menimpali.

"biar kuhajar si sok tebar pesona itu !, " krettkk... meledaklah emosi sang pangeran (gagal), si keren yang bersense lembut, Sanji.

"Aaaahhh... kemana citra kita sebagai geng terbaik se sekolah kalau begini caranya ha ?, " seru Luffy.

"Dasar bodoh, masalah sepele saja dibikin ribut ! " komentar Zorro dingin, kembali meneguk sprite kalenganya.

"Aku mau mendinginkan kepalaku dulu, " Luffy bangkit. Raut kesal jelas tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan terkesan imut, "Anti kelas sebelah yang sudah mempermalukan kita! " katanya kemudian.

"Aku juga !, " timpal Sanji, tak lupa melempar seringai kesal pada pemuda berambut gelap dari kelas sebelah yang dikelilingi dengan para gadis, "Anti geng 'fairy tail', "

"Asal jangan masukkan kepala kalian ke lemari es saja tidak masalah, " kata Zorro dengan tampang khasnya.

.......

"Ah, " seru Luffy dan pemuda itu bersamaan, ketika tangan mereka sama-sama menyentuh sekaleng cola yang hanya tersisa satu di lemari pendingin.. Dalam waktu yang sama pula, mereka mengangkat wajah.

"Maaf, untukmu saja, " kata pemuda itu duluan setelah saling berpandangan sepersekian detik.

"Terimakasih, " kata Luffy, sedikit salah tingkah karena ada anak yang berwajah keras, tapi baik juga.

"Oh, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Anak baru ya ?, " tanya Luffy, menutup pelan pintu lemari pendingin.

"Tidak, beberapa hari aku tidak masuk karena skors. Oh, ya aku dari kelas X IPA 1, kau ?, "

"Brruuubbhh... " Luffy nyaris memuntahkan seluruh cairan yang nyaris ditelanya. Minuman berkarbonasi itu memuncrat sampai membasahi seragamnya.

"Ke... kelas sebelah ? " tanyanya.

"Iya, "

"Fairy tail ?, "

"... Iya ," kali ini pemuda itu mengerutkan kening, mulai takut-takut dengan pertanyaan aneh Luffy.

"A.. "

"Ah !, " potong pemuda itu cepat, "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja, " ditariknya tangan Luffy. Mereka duduk berdua.

"Oh, ya, siapa namamu ?, " pemuda itu mengulurkan tanganya dengan wajah ceria, menyisakan raut takjub pada kedua mata Luffy. Wajah ceria dengan senyum lepas tanpa beban... begitu... ehm... mirip ?

"Eh, Luff... Luffy... " disambutnya uluran tangan itu, "Monkey D. Luffy, " Bola mata mereka berpandangan sebentar.

"Aku Natsu, tapi teman-teman memanggilku Salamander, " katanya.

"Nama yang keren, " puji Luffy, tersenyum. Hanya sedetik setelah itu, entah bagaimana mereka seakrab ini. Kemiripan tercetak jelas pada gurat wajah dan senyuman manis kedua pemuda ini.

"Jadi, kalian kalah dari tim kami pada pertandingan basket kemarin siang ya ?, " tanya Natsu.

"Yah... kuakui, kalian hebat, apalagi kapten kalian, " komentar Luffy, dengan ekspresi jauh (sekali) berbeda dengan yang tadi. Tidak ada umpatan dan kalimat kasar lagi. Wajah lucu kekanakanya tergurat jelas.

"Kapten kami itu tidak hebat, dia rival beratku malah, namanya Gray, kau tau ?, "

Gerakan Luffy terhenti sebentar, "Gray ? Bukan gadis itu ya ?, " tanya Luffy kemudian.

"Gadis ? Erza maksudmu ?, " Natsu balik bertanya.

"Iya, yang kemarin mati-matian mempermalukan kami semua, " "Hahahaha, " tawa Natsu meledak.

"Kenapa tertawa ?, " kali ini ada nada protes pada kalimat Luffy.

"Maaf, tapi begitulah seorang Erza Scarlet, dia memang menyukai kompetisi. Dia tak pernah peduli bagaimana perasaan lawan jika kalah atau semacamnya. Gadis keras yang tergila-gila pada keadilan dan sportifitas. Kami memanggilnya 'Titania Erza', " Natsu tersenyum, "Jangan dendam pada kami, kita semua bisa berteman baik, asal kalian jangan berpikir buruk tentang grup kami. Kami ini grup paling kacau, "

"Aku senang sekali Salameder, maaf kami sering berpikir buruk tentang kalian. Entah bagaimana, kepalaku sedikit dingin sekarang, " Luffy menunduk sedikit, wajah tampanya terlihat manis dalam ekspresi seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, Luffy. Oh, ya, markas geng kami ada di dekat dermaga, di kafe 'fairy tail', mampirlah kapan-kapan, kukenalkan pada teman-teman yang lain, "

"Ah ?, " agak terkejut dengan tawaran itu, Luffy berkata, "Yah... kapan-kapan ya... "

Kling... ada ingatan melintas pelan di benak Luffy. Hmmm... apa ya... bukankah Luffy berkata _anti anak kelas sebelah ?_

"Ada apa Luffy ?, " tanya Natsu yang menagkap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah kawan barunya itu.

"Eh ? Ehmm... tidak, " jawab Luffy cepat, "Kafe itu dekat dengan bengkel kapal Franky ?, " sambungnya kemudian.

"Franky ? Cyborg itu ya ? Yah, kami lumayan kenal dia sih soalnya kafe kami tidak terlalu jauh juga dari bengkelnya, hehehe... "

"Franky juga teman baik kami sih... " kata Luffy pelan, meneguk cola nya lagi.

"Oh, ya, Luffy, aku suka topi di kepalamu. Kau memakainya setiap saat ya ?, " tanya Natsu tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan yang mengejutkan Luffy, membuatnya melepas topi itu spontan.

"Ah, ini kenang-kenangan dari seseorang, " katanya kemudian. Mata Luffy memandangi topi itu. Ada banyak kenangan terpantul pada mata jernihnya.

"Tapi itu kan cerita lama, hahaha, " tawanya.

"Siapa ? Sahabatmu ya ?, "

"Ya sih, dia sahabatku, kakakku, idolaku, dan orang yang kusayangi... namanya Shanks, rambutnya kemerahan, mirip kamu, " Luffy tersenyum. Keceriaan yang tersirat begitu kentara pada kedua pupil matanya.

Mata Natsu meredup sesaat. Sekilas, Luffy menangkap ekspresi itu.

"Ada apa Salamander ?," tanyanya.

"Tak apa. Kau beruntung ya, Luffy. Kau tau, aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. satu-satnya kenang-kenangan yang tersisa dari orang yang kusayangi hanyalah 'nama', " kata Natsu, mengusa rambut kemerahanya. Yah, aura redup pada mata teduhnya membuat Luffy terpaku untuk sepersekian detik. Mata yang menonjolkan wajah tampanya, nyaris sama dengan Luffy.  
"Oh... apa maksudmu ?, " Luffy merendahkan suaranya. Nada bicara yang terkesan hati-hati, tapi nyata menyiratkan empati.

"Itulah kenapa anak-anak di luar 'fairy tail' memanggilku salamander. Aku dibesarkan oleh 'Salamander'. Sampai akhirnya, aku lepas darinya dan tinggal bersama teman-temanku bersama kakek Makarov, "

"tapi kau masih punya teman-temanmu kan ? Kurasa itu cukup, Salamander, " Ujar Luffy, mengajak Natsu tersenyum bersamanya.

Riuh di kantin itu sedikit mereda. Empati yang menumbuhkan persahabatan diantara keduanya. Kemiripan yang kentara diantara mereka, sekalipun hanya sesaat, membuat ada rasa memahami. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah itu.  
"Terimakasih ya, Luff ... "

.......

Langkah Luffy ringan memasuki laboratorium IPA, tersenyum menyapa gadis-gadis yang tengah menekuni mikroskop dan neraca di salah satu sudut ruangan, kemudian menuju bangku favoritnya : Sudut paling belakang yang selalu luput dari pandangan guru. Tipe anak malas !

"Lihat, pengkhianat pulang, " Zorro meninggikan suaranya, menghentikan gerakan Luffy detik itu.

"Lihat, siapa leader yang habis mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri, " sambung Sanji sinis.

"Dasar, bukan Luffy yang selama ini kukenal !, " kali ini suara Ussop yang menimpali.

"Aku juga jadi saksi, " pemuda berambut hitam yang mengangkat satu kakinya keatas meja ikut angkat suara. Brook namanya.

"Apaan sih kalian ini, " protes Luffy ketika empat pasang mata menyapu wajahnya dengan tatapan sinis yang belum pernah Ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Coba ulangi kata-katamu waktu di beranda tadi ?, " Sanji mengangkat wajah, mengeluarkan suara dengan nada menuntut pada Luffy yang masih diam dalam bingung.

"Eh ? kata-kataku yang mana ?, " tanya Luffy masih sulit untuk mencerna maksud teman-temanya.

"Kau ingat tentang 'anti fairy tail' tidak ?, " ujar Zorro.

"Tentang kekalahan di lapangan kemarin dan hari-hari yang lalu ?, " timpal Ussop.

"Apa yang... "

"Kau malah mengingkari kata-katamu, " sambung Brook tak memberi kesempatan pada Luffy untuk bersuara.

"Fa... fairy tail kau bilang ? jadi ini soal aku yang duduk berdua di kantin dengan Salamander ?, " Luffy menyela, "Kalian pikir aku mengingkari kata-kataku ? Kalian pikir aku... "

"Ya, kami berpikir begitu, " potong Ussop.

Luffy mengatupkan bibirnya untuk beberapa detik. Wajah manis Natsu terlintas detik itu, wajah yang tak sedikitpun menyiratkan alasan untuk Luffy membencinya maupun memusuhinya.

"Ah... " Luffy membuka mulutnya. Ada kalimat yang ditelanya barusan. Kalimat yang Ia paksa untuk tidak terucap dari mulutnya. Lau Ia melanjutkan, "Apa kau bercanda ? Tentu tidak, aku kan yang bilang sendiri padamu, kita anti anak kelas sebelah, mana mungkin aku mengingkari kata-kataku, hahaha... "

Bukan tawa tulus, juga bukan tawa paksa.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kami hanya ingin tau, apa kau benar-benar Luffy yang selama ini kami kenal atau tidak, " ujar Brook.

"Kalau begitu coba kau ulangi lagi, " kata Sanji.

"Anti anak-anak kelas sebelah yang sudah memepermalukan kita, " ucap Luffy, memenuhi apa yang Sanji minta. Kalimat itu terasa aneh bagi Luffy sekarang.

"Coba katakan dalam konteks yang lebih sempit, " pinta Zorro.

"AKU BENCI FAIRY TAIL, AKU BENCI SALAMANDER. Puas ? kalau tidak keberatan, aku akan keluar sekarang, " Luffy berbalik setelah itu. Tapi,  
Ups, Luffy menabrak sesuatu di hadapanya. 'Sesuatu' .

"Sa... Salamander ???, " Pekik Luffy kaget ketika 'sesuatu' itu adalah si rambut merah yang beberapa menit lalu duduk berdua denganya di kantin. Kini ekspresi Luffy sudak tak dapat disembunyikan dengan cara apapun. Natsu sudah ada di belakangnya sejak tadi. Wajah Luffy merah padam antara malu dan merasa bersalah.

"Ah, maaf, Luffy, kurasa kau meninggalkan topimu di kantin tadi, " kalimat bernada datar terucap begitu saja dari mulut Natsu. Tanganya terulur, menyerahkan topi jerami kesayangan Luffy. Sekarang Luffy salah tingkah berhadapan dengan pemuda di hadapanya itu.

"Sa... Salamander... "

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Aku pergi sekarang, maaf ya, Luff, " Natsu berbalik. Wajah datar tanpa emosinya berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Luffy.

"Sa... Salamander, aku.... "

Natsu melangkah pelan keluar ruangan tanpa sedetikpun memandang Luffy. Luffy tak bisa menangkap ekspresi Natsu sedikitpun. Ada rasa bersalah terselip. Dia tak lagi menemukan senyum persahabatan di wajah Natsu.

Luffy memandangnya terus melalui jendela. Ah, apa yang telah Ia lakukan. Kini mulailah ada rasa kebingungan yang bahkan Luffy pun sulit untuk menggambarkanya. Rasa bingung, tapi... aneh.

.......

"Kalian harus membantu kami... " pinta Sanji memelas pada empat orang gadis di hadapanya.

"Maaf, tapi tugas kimia itu adalah tugas kalian, kami tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, " jawab salah seorang, gadis manis berambut kebiruan.

"Oh, Vivi cantik... tega sekali kau... " Sanji terduduk lesu.

"Kalau kalian tidak membantu kami, nilai kami akan kosong (lagi). Apa kalian suka melihat kami tinggal kelas ha ? Ini kan hanya tugas kimia, dengan otak pintar kalian kan bukan masalah !, " dukung Ussop.

"Bukanya suka melihat kalian tinggal kelas, tapi kami kan juga banyak tugas !, " protes gadis itu lagi, yang bernama Vivi.

"Ingat kan, kalian sudah terlalu sering meminta bantuan kami !, " timpal seorang gadis berambut gelap, bernama Robin.

"Nami... bantu kami.... " Sanji beralih ke seorang gadis berambut kemerahan yang tengah disibukkan dengan blackberry nya.

"Maaf, jurusanku bukan Sains... " jawabnya ringan.

"Conis... "

"Jurusanku juga bukan sains... Maaf ya teman-teman, " potong seorang gadis bernama Conis tadi.

"kalian tega.... " jerit histeris Ussop dan Zorro bersamaan, "tenggat waktunya kan sebentar lagi~~~ "

"Ngomong-ngomong, " kata Nami, "Sepertinya ada yang kurang, "

"Benar, aku tidak mendengar jeritan Luffy, kemana dia ?, " sambung Vivi.

"Ehhh ???, "

Kedelapan remaja itu berhenti dan spontan menoleh karena menyadari salah satu pionir genk malas ini menghilang. Terkejutlah mereka, dalam jarak sekitar dua puluh meter di belakang mereka, pemuda bertopi jerami itu berjalan gontai dengan pandangan tak menentu.

"Kau sakit, Luffy, " tanya Vivi halus. Tak ada jawaban.

"Luffy ? Kau sakit ?, " sambung Nami. Masih tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama.

"LU.... FFYYYY !!!!, " Teriakan tanpa ampun dari keedelapan temanya sukses menerjang telinga luffy dan membuatnya terlonjak setengah mati.

"Kalian gila ! Jantungku nyaris berhenti !, " protesnya kesal. Tapi ada juga raut kaget pada wajahnya karena baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tertinggal lumayan jauh.

"Kau sakit ?," Vivi mengulangi.

"Tidak, " jawabnya.

"Ada tugas kimia lagi ya ?, " tanya Vivi lagi. Nampak samar semburat semu kemerahan pada kedua pipi mulusnya ketika langkahnya mulai sejajar dengan Luffy.

"Tidak juga, " jawab Luffy lesu dan mulai bergeser dari samping Vivi karena menyadari perubahan wajah temanya itu.

"Ehm... " Vivi berkata malu-malu, "... kalau ada tugas kimia lagi, aku tidak keberatan membantumu, " katanya dengan suara rendah, supaya tidak terdengar kawan-kawan yang lain.

"kau ingin aku mati ya, " ketus Luffy kemudian.

"Apa soal fansgirlmu ya ? hihihi... itu kan tidak masalah, aku kasihan kalau kau mendapat hukuman menjadi kuli laboratorium lagi, " ujar Vivi.

"Kalau kau mau mengerjakanya untukku.... "

"Tentu, " potong Vivi tiba-tiba. Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya dengan cepat, membuatnya salah tingkah. Rona merah itu semakin kentara di wajahnya.

"Sungguh ?, " langkah Luffy terhenti. Neraka bernama 'tugas kimia' membuat pikiranya tentang natsu teralih dalam sekejap.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, " jawab Vivi, "Tapi jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa, "

"Oke, tunggu, biar kuambil bukuku, " Tangan Luffy bergerak cepat, menurunkan tas punggungnya.

"Mana ya, " tanyanya cemas saat menyadari bahwa buku tebal itu tak ada di dalam tas hitamnya.

"Woi, sanji, kau tau buku kimia ku tidak ?, " serunya pada sanji yang berada beberapa meter di depanya.

"Mana kutahu ! Siapa yang tertarik pada buku lusuh seperti bukumu itu ha !, " jawab Sanji cuek.

"Aduh, sepertinya tertinggal di laboratorium, Vi, " Luffy mengerutkan keningnya, cemas.

"Hmm... setelah ini aku ada kursus. Bagaimana kalau kau ambil ke sekolah, nanti bawalah ke rumahku, atau aku yang mengambilnya ke rumahmu?, "

"Ide bagus juga. Biar aku saja yang ke tempatmu, anggap saja ongkos membantuku menyelesaikan tugas, hehehe... " tawa Luffy.

"Baiklah. Maaf ya Luffy aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, " Sekilas, Luffy bisa melihat wajah bersalah sekaligus rona senang di wajah Vivi.

_Apa dia fans ku juga ya ? _pikir Luffy.

"Oke, sampai ketemu nanti, daaahhh... " Luffy mengangkat tasnya dan membawanya berlari. angin menghempaskan rambut hitamnya, membuat topi jerami kesayanganya terlepas dan tergantung di lehernya. Luffy tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat tinggal hukuman menjadi kuli laboratorium...... "

.......

Sekolah bagaikan kota mati ketika Luffy mulai melangkah memasukinya dengan nafas terengah. Tanpa peduli nafasnya yang nyaris habis, Ia kembali melesat, memasuki gerbang besar, belok kiri dan.

"Awww... " jerit Luffy dan pemuda itu bersamaan ketika tubuh mereka bertabrakan keras. Tubuh pemuda itu terhempas dan terpelanting di bawah tangga, sedangkan Luffy sendiri terpelanting kearah yang berlawanan. Mungkin Ia akan terjatuh agak jauh, kalau saja punggungnya tidak membentur tiang penyangga yang sukses membuatnya meringis kesakitan.  
"Kau kemanakan matamu !, " hardik pemuda itu keras.

"Maaf, " ucap Luffy spontan. ia mengangkat wajahnya setelah itu. Eh ? di... dia kan anak kelas sebelah yang merebut hati para fansgirlnya itu ?  
Pemuda itu -tampan dan berambut gelap mirip Luffy- mengulurkan tanganya. Sebuah tindakan yang mengejutkan. Apa semua anak kelas sebelah seperti ini ? Belum kenal tapi selalu bersikap baik ?

Luffy menyambut uluran tangan itu. Pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu membantunya bangkit.

"Terimakasih, " Luffy mendorong topi jeraminya ke belakang agar Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda tadi. Seorang pemuda yang beberapa cm lebih tinggi darinya, dengan wajah keras tapi manis, mirip denganya.

"Bukanya sekolah sudah bubar dari tadi. Kau sedang apa ?, " tanya Luffy.

"Bukuku tertinggal di laboratorium. Sekarang laboratorium sudah ditutup, aku terburu-buru mencari kuncinya di bagian tata usaha, " jawabnya.

"bukuku juga tertinggal di laboratorium, aku baru akan kesana, " ujar Luffy. Mereka saling berpandangan. Hmmm....

.......

"Jadi kau baru dihukum jadi kuli laboratorium ?, " tanya Luffy. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Luffy.

"sering, " jawabnya ringan.

"Aku juga, " Ada keakraban tersirat disana.

"eh, tolong bawakan bukuku sebentar, biar kukunci pintunya, " pinta pemuda yang bahkan Luffy belum tau namanya itu.

"Tentu, " Luffy menerima setumpuk buku kimia tebal yang selalu mebuat matanya sakit itu.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu, " Pemuda itu menghentikan gerak tanganya yang tengah memutar kunci, "Apa... kau yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy ?, "

Luffy tertegun sesaat, "tentu saja, semua orang mengenali topi jeramiku, lagipula aku kan menjadi lawan timmu dalam pertandingan basket kemarin " jawabnya.

"Oh, " Ada suara yang tertahan pada akhir kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Tanganya mencabut kunci, dan Ia meminta kembali bukunya yang dipegang Luffy. Hanya sedetik setelah itu, waktu berjalan monoton. Tak ada lagi suara yang mengalir dari bibir masing-masing.

"Lu... Luffy... " Pemuda itu bersuara, menghentikan langkah Luffy yang ada di beberapa anak tangga di depanya.

"Ada apa ?, " sahut Luffy. ia diam sebentar, membiarkan pemuda itu sejajar denganya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dengan Natsu ?, " tanya pemuda itu. Luffy memandangnya sejenak.

"Memang ada apa ? Aku dan salamander tidak ada apa-apa, " ujar Luffy. Ada rasa penasaran tersisip di hatinya ketika pemuda itu menyebut nama Natsu.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi Natsu berkata sesuatu tentang anak IPA 2 bernama Luffy. Ia juga berkata ingin memberikan ini... " tangan pemuda itu bergerak ke saku celana abu-abu nya, mengeluarkan sesuatu, "... tapi entah kenapa tidak jadi. Wajahnya nampak aneh, "

Luffy menerima benda itu. Sebuah amplop polos bergambar aneh. gambar yang sangat sulit ditafsirkan, tapi semua orang tau, itulah lambang resmi 'fairy tail'. dan ada sebuah nama tertera di amplop itu. 'Monkey D. Luffy'

"Apa ini ?, " tanyanya.

"Undangan. Menjelang valentine, anak-anak guild fairy tail akan membuat pesta di kafe. Kami boleh mengundang siapapun. Kurasa Natsu ingin mengundangmu ke pesta itu, Luffy, " katanya.  
Luffy memandangi amplop itu.

"Ah... bagaimana ya... kurasa Salamander takkan mau bertemu denganku sekarang, " Luffy berkata lemah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang tak apa. Biar nanti kukatakan pada Natsu, " pemuda itu berkata datar, lalu melangkah mendahului Luffy yang masih berdiri kaku dia tangga.

"Tunggu, namamu Gray kan ?, " seru Luffy. Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Ya, namaku Gray, " jawabnya.

"Tolong... " Luffy diam sebentar. lalu melanjutkan, "sampaikan maafku untuk Salamander, "

"Baiklah, " hanya itu percakapan terakhir yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah.

.......

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Vivi, " Luffy tersenyum kecil, menyerahkan buku-buku kimianya. Gadis itu balas tersenyum, membuat kecantikanya menonjol.

"Tidak masalah, asal kau mau merahasiakan ini dari yang lain, " ujar Vivi ceria, "Oh, masuklah dulu Luffy, kita kan jarang mengobrol seperti ini... ya kan... "

"Maaf, tapi sekarang tidak bisa, Vivi, aku mau ke tempat Franky setelah ini, " Luffy menolak halus.

"baiklah, ampai ketemu besok ya, " Senyum Vivi mengingatkan Luffy akan sesuatu yang belakangan ini juga membuat Luffy stress.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, valentine kau tidak ada acara kan ?, " tanya Luffy. Pertanyaan yang mendadak membuat Vivi blushing.

"Ti... tidak... "

"Kakakku sedang tidak laku tuh, apa kau mau menemaninya sepanjang malam valentine, "

Doenkk....

"Ka.. kakakmu... ?, " Vivi terkejut.

Luffy tertawa tanpa dosa, "kebetulan, aku berjanji pada kakak untuk mencarikanya teman kencan selama valentine, kau kan temanku, kau mau membantuku untuk yang satu ini kan ?... hehehe... "

"Janji ? Kau mau memanfaatkan aku ya ?, " Vivi protes, "Ap.. apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Luffy ?, "

"Eh ?, "

"Kau tega sekali !, "

"Vi... Vivi... jangan marah... aku kan tidak memaksa... "

Vivi menyandarkan punggungnya ke kusen pintu dengan wajah kecewa. ada perasaan yang bercampur di benaknya tentu.

"eh... ehmm... " Otak Luffy berputar cepat, mecoba menenangkan temanya itu, "se... sebagai permintaan maafku sekaligus terimakasih atas kebaikanmu membebaskanku dari tugas kimia, bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi... te... tman kencanku selama valentine ?,"

Luffy terkejut sendiri menyadari kata yang diucapkanya barusan. Sekarang raut wajah Vivi berubah total. Mereka saling berpandangan bingung.

"E... eh... kalau begitu, tunggu aku jam empat hari Minggu ya, daaaa.... " Luffy berbalik dengan cepat. Kedua pipinya merona karena tegang. Ia bahkan tak menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia percepat langkahnya ke arah pantai setelah itu.

.......

"Sanji benar, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan seorangpun gadis, jadi aku tak bisa memahami mereka, " keluhnya cemas, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa salah berbicara seperti itu... aku ini benar-benar bodoh !, "

"Eh, kau kenapa Luffy ?, " seseorang bertanya. Saat Luffy memalingkan wajah, seorang pria tersenyum padanya.

"kau kenapa ?, " ulang pria berambut biru itu, lalu ikut duduk beralaskan pasir disamping Luffy.

"A... aku terlanjur janji akan kencan dengan Vivi valentine nanti, " cerita Luffy, "padahal aku sama sekali tak ada niat, tadi aku hanya menenangkanya tadi... aku jadi bingung, Franky, "

Pria kekar itu merangkul Luffy pelan, "Seperti kata sanji, kau memang tak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadispun, hahaha... " tawanya. Pria yang menjadi tukang kayu nomor satu disini itu mengajak Luffy tersenyum ceria.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, padahal kak Ace juga memintaku mencarikanya teman kencan, itu kan gila, kakak sendiri tau aku tidak akrab dengan para gadis, "

"Bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu membantumu mengerjakan tugas kimia itu ?, " tanya Franky terkikik geli, mengingat kelakuan Luffy yang selalu memalak contekan dari mereka.

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Sanji yang sok pede itu, aku tak pernah meminta langsung, " Luffy cemberut, memajukan bibirnya beberapa cm.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah belajar dari si Sanji itu, " kata-kata Franky membuat Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak mau~ "

.......

Angin membelai rambut gelapnya, ombak menyapu kedua kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas kaki. Luffy selalu merasa nyaman dengan laut.

"Rencana valentine mau kemana Luff ?, " tanya Franky.

"Entahlah, mungkin ke pesta. Aku diundang teman, " jawab Luffy cuek. Matanya menatap buih yang terdampar di pasir.

"Pesta ? Fairy tail ya ?, "

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya yang berada diatas lutut ketika Franky menyebut nama fairy tail.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ?, " tanyanya antusias.

"Fairy tail itu guild besar, isinya orang-orang kacau dan bermasalah semua, kusarankan jangan terlibat dengan mereka. Kudengan beberapa anggotanya anak yang bersekolah di sekolahmu, "

"Jadi, fairy tail itu organisasi besar ?, " tanya Luffy heran.

"Tentu saja, terakhir kali aksi gila mereka adalah, beberapa bocah fairy tail ingin pergi ke 'Gharna', sebuah pulau terkutuk di seberang. Mereka memaksa beberapa jasa penyewa kapal di kota Harjion untuk mengantarkanya ke tempat laknat itu. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tapi salah seorang dari mereka terluka parah setelah terlibat masalah dengan 'Deliola', "  
Luffy terpana, takjub sekaligus heran dengan cerita Franky.

"Siapa saja mereka ?, " tanyanya tertarik.

"Ketua mereka yang sinting, salamander Natsu, seekor kucing biru dan seorang gadis berambut pirang, lalu menyusul, seorang pemuda bernama Gray, dan menyusul lagi seorang gadis kejam bernama Erza, " jelas Franky.

"Jangan munafik, bukanya kau yang mengordinasi orang-orang di Harjion !, " hardikan seseorang membuat Luffy dan Franky berpaling. Dua orang pemuda, dua orang gadis serta seekor kucing lucu berbulu biru berdiri angkuh diatas pasir.

"Sa... Salamander ?, " seru Luffy. Pemuda yang berada paling depan -Natsu- memandang Luffy, tapi hanya sedetik. Detik berikutnya Ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke Franky. Sebuah ekspresi enggan yang mengejutkan Luffy.

"Kami ada misi ke pulau seberang sekarang, tapi kapal kami rusak, " Kata Natsu, "Kami butuh kau, "

"Baiklah, kurasa bukan masalah, pekerjaanku yang lain juga sudah selesai, " jawab Franky sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pergilah ke dekat markas kami. Kau icarakan biaya dan yang lainya pada Kakek, kalau kakek tidak ada, disana ada Mira, " Natsu berkata datar, kemudian membalik badanya.

"Salamander !, " panggil Luffy ketika menyadari Natsu akan melangkah pergi.

Natsu menoleh sedikit. Ekspresi kosongnya terlihat.

"Apa kau... apa kau marah padaku ?, " tanya Luffy cepat.

"Mustahil aku marah pada orang yang membenciku, " jawabnya datar. Gray memandang Luffy dan berkata tanpa suara. Luffy membaca bibirnya, 'Maaf, ' itu yang Ia ucapkan.

"Aku minta maaf, " ucap Luffy lirih.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Luff ?, " kali ini Luffy sedikit lega karena Natsu membalikkan badannya. Mereka berhadapan sekarang. _Uhh, kenapa aku jadi kikuk seperti ini ya,_ batin Luffy cemas.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku akan memenuhi undangan pesta valentine itu. Kenapa kau tidak jadi memeberikan undangan itu padaku ? tadinya aku agak kecewa juga, "

Luffy terkejut dengan apa yang Ia ucapkan barusan. Rupanya Natsu juga terkejut. Ekspresi lucu pada wajah keduanya nampak. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku dan teman perempuanku tidak ada acara minggu malam, jadi, kurasa tak ada salahnya, "

"Bagaimana kalau genkmu marah ? Bukanya mereka sangat memebenci fairy tail ?, "

"Itulah. Akan kurubah pandangan mereka pada kalian, "

"hahahha... " mendadak tawa Franky meledak, "Begitu namanya teman sejati ! Baguslah kalau kalian mau damai, " Franky merangkul keduanya dengan lenganya yang kekar.

"Tapi kau jangan telat ya Luffy, kenalkan juga kami pada pacarmu !, " canda Natsu.

"Tenang saja deh !, " tawa keduanya lepas setelah itu. Angin menghembuskan rambut cepak mereka. Kemiripan diantara mereka kembali tercetak jelas sekarang.

"Baik, teman-teman, sekarang kita berangkat, nanti kakek marah, " gadis berambut pirang yang bersama Natsu berujar.

"Oh ya, kami harus pergi sekarang Luffy, sampai ketemu di pesta ya, " Natsu melambaikan tanganya pada Luffy sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi diikuti beberapa temanya di belakangnya, termasuk Gray.

"Wah, " kata Luffy setelah Natsu cukup jauh, "Tak kusangka Ia semudah itu memaafkan aku, "

"Tentu, " kata seseorang di belakang Luffy.

"E... Erza ?, " serunya kaget saat melihat gadis cantik berambut panjang yang mengalahkanya dalam pertandingan basket kemarin.

"Dia memang seperti itu Luff, " kata gadis bernama Erza itu, "Oh, ya, katanya anak-anak kelas kalian marah pada genk kami, "

"Ya sih, kemarin pun aku emosi padamu, " jawab Luffy. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Wajah tirusnya nampak manis dalam background debur ombak.

"Natsu terkunci di dalam loker di ruang ganti kemarin, Ia mendengar percakapan kalian, " cerita Erza.

"Terkunci ? Di loker terkutuk itu ? Wah, memang dia seceroboh itu ya?, " Luffy kaget, tapi geli juga, mengingat ia juga pernah terkunci disana selama hampir sepanjang jam olah raga.

Erza tertawa, "Sebenarnya kami yang menyekapnya di sana karena dia akan mengacau... ah, sudahlah, aku jadi geli... hahaha... "

Luffy tersenyum. Ada rasa takjub pada gadis itu yang juga Ia rasakan saat pertama bertemu Natsu. Sense lembut yang tersirat nyata di wajahnya yang keras. Wjah cantik yang sangat khas.

"Kalian ini sama saja dengan anak-anak di kelasku, hehehe... "

"Oh ya Luff, memangnya Natsu kenapa sih ? ada masalah apa denganmu ?" tanya Erza. Mereka berdua kemudian melangkah beriringan ke arah pantai. Ombak yang mengantarkan buih menyapu pelan kaki-kaki mereka, dan angin menghempas rambut mereka. Dalam suasana senyaman ini, Luffy enggan membicarakanya.

"Sebenanya bukan apa-apa, " kata Luffy lirih.

"Oh ya, " kata Erza, "Aku menemukan sesuatu di kamar Natsu, kurasa ini untukmu, " Erza mengangsurkan sebuah surat.

"Apa ini ?, " tanya Luffy heran, lalu menerima surat bersampul putih ivory itu. Tepat saat seorang pemuda berambut kebiruan memanggil nama Erza.

"Erza !, "

"Oh, aku disini Gerald !, " Erza balas berseru pada pemuda itu, "Oke Luffy, itu temanku Gerald sudah datang, aku pergi dulu ya, daaa... "

"Daaaa.... "

Tangan Luffy bergerak membuka surat itu. Sebuah surat singakt yang ditulis tangan dengan tulisan khas anak laki-laki.

Untuk : Monkey D. Luffy

_Aku menyukaimu._

Salamander Natsu .

Beberapa detik berlalu. Prosesor Luffy tak bisa memproses kalimat itu dengan cepat.

1 detik.

2 detik.

"APPPHAAAA ???????? !!!!!, "

**TBC**

hehehe... kalau boleh jujur, belakangan ini aku emang tersugesti para senpai buat bikin pair LuffyVivi... jadi jangan protes ya... thaks buat semua inspirator, and,

**Happy Valentine Mina~~~~**


	2. Once day in FTs camp

**One Piece vs Fairy Tail**

**By : Argentum Silver and Gold Diamond**

Siang yang luar biasa panas. Ketika surai matahari menembus bebas kaca jendela sebuah ruangan kusam di lantai dua, beberapa orang pemuda menelantarkan dagu dan pipi mereka begitu saja diatas meja dengan ekspresi enggan yang amat sangat.

"Ah, kalian kenapa teman-teman ?, " tegur seorang gadis pada kelima pemuda yang tengah mengistirahatkan kepala mereka diatas meja. Wajahnya yang terbingkai rambut merah, samar dalam silau cahaya matahari.

"Kami pesakitan yang akan digantung di tiang gantungan," jawab si rambut gelap asal. Suara serak dari tenggorokan kering yang malang.

"Ah, pasti karena lusa ulangan fisika kan?," tebak gadis itu, tertawa kecil, "sabarlah wahai para penganut ilmu sains," tawanya renyah, lalu mengusap-usap punggung si rambut gelap tadi.

"Sudahlah Nami, kau mengganggu kami semua," keluh si rambut toska.

"Aku tau kau rindu padaku, Nami-chan yang cantik~ Tapi kami juga sedang dilanda depresi stadium akut gara-gara ulangan maut itu," timpal si rambut kuning.

"Yang dibilang Zorro dan Sanji benar, Nami, kumohon jangan ganggu kami," sambung si hidung panjang.

"Mereka semua benar," dukung si rambut afro.

"Oke," kata gadis bernama Nami itu, "Meski lelah dan depresi kalian masih bisa demo juga ya! Bagaimana kalau aku numpang curhat soal ulangan Sosiologi dan politik ekonomi yang membuat anak-anak jurusan IPS mati mendadak?, "

"Aku mau, " si rambut kuning bernama Sanji mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa lebih berat dari biasanya, "Tapi aku tidak janji akan menyimaknya sebaik aku menyimak wajah cantikmu, " sahutnya kemudian.

"Kalian lucu ya," tawanya lagi, "Dengarkan dan ambil saja hikmahnya," lanjut Nami.

"Kau mau mendongeng apa selagi kita dilanda Big Strom bernama ULANGAN FISIKA?," tanya Zorro si rambut toska.

"Kau tinggal dengarkan tanpa banyak komentar! Jangan ngelunjak ya!," seruan Nami membungkam para pemuda itu.

"Dulu, waktu ulangan sosiologi dan politik ekonomi, anak-anak IPS 1 juga wajahnya seperti para pesakitan macam kalian ini, tapi ternyata nasib baik datang, kita bisa mencari contekan instant dengan mudah dan..."

"Benarkah??!!," seruan spontan Luffy, Sanji, Zorro, Ussop dan Brook yang sukses muncurahkan ratusan tetes air liur membuat Nami terlonjak.

"Dengarkan dulu! Sudah kubilang, dengarkan dan ambil hikmahnya!, " Balas Nami sengit ketika seragam putihnya tertimpa curahan liur mereka.

"Oke, Nami-chan! " Sanji mengangkat kepalanya sampai 90 derajat dari posisi semula. Tak ada lagi pipi dan dagu yang terdampar malang diatas meja lagi seperti tadi. Melihat respons yang sedikit bodoh ini, Nami pun melanjutkan ceritanya. Entah nyata atau hanya karangan belaka, tapi entah bagaimana gadis dari jurusan Ilmu pengetahuan sosial ini mampu mengembalikan senyum genk malas yang satu ini.

* * *

"Cukup jelas?, " Nami memastikan.

"Ya! " teriakan serempak bergema lagi dari Luffy dkk.

"Kalau begini caranya, kami benar-benar tertolong Nami!," seru Ussop dengan wajah cerah.

"Tentu saja, aku kan pintar. Tapi, " lanjut Nami,"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak minta contekan saja pada Robin, bukankah itu lebih instant?, "

"bukanya begitu, Robin kan berangkat lomba olimpiade Kimia di luar kota selama beberapa hari, dan dia berangkat besok, " jelas Zorro.

"Oh ya, " seru Luffy, "Siang ini kita kan ada pertandingan basket lagi awan Fairy Tail! "

Semuanya mengangkat alis mendengar seruan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kita semua tau, memang kenapa?, " tanya Brook.

"Gadis yang mengalahkanku kemarin itu juga pintar Kimia lho! Kemungkinan dia tidak ikut bertanding karena persiapan olimpiade, benar tidak?, "

"Eh? Benar juga ya katamu, " Sanji mengangguk-angguk, "Presentase kemungkinan kita menang meningkat nih! "

"Yeah! Rasanya beban di kepalaku berkurang setengah nih!, " seru Luffy.

"Berarti masih ada setengah dong?," canda Nami, menyikut lengan Luffy.

"Iyalah masih ada setengah, kan kita masih punya tanggungan pertandingan basket nanti siang, ya tidak teman-teman?,"

"Yeah! " sambut yang lainya kompak.

Nami tersenyum cerah. Udara panas siang itu tak lagi memberi efek negatif bagi mereka.

* * *

"Luff, kau lama sekali sih, cepat ambil baju olah ragamu!, " seru Sanji seraya menonjok lengan Luffy yang agak lamban.

"Iya, iya, nanti kususul di lapangan basket!, " Luffy berseru.

"Jangan lama-lama!, " balas Sanji sebelum akhirnya berlalu di balik pintu kusam besar yang membatasu ruangan ganti dengan sport hall.

Luffy cepat-cepat memutar kunci lokernya yang berada pada bagian terujung dari jajaran loker anak laki-laki di ruangan itu. Gerakan tangan Luffy terlalu terburu-buru saat itu. Ditariknya handle loker dengan keras. Sebuah tindakan yang (sangat) fatal akibatnya. Tubuh tak berdosa Luffy pun...

"Awww... " Brukkk!! Brukkk!!!

Tumpukan barang menimpa Luffy malang.

"Sialan," umpatnya keras sembari berusa meloloskan diri dari barang-barang yang nama dan fungsinya hanya diketahui Tuhan itu.

"Kapan ya terakhir kali aku merapikan loker laknat ini! Huh, sialan!," Ia merapal umpatan kesal, kemudian melemparkan barang-barang itu secara sembarang kedalam loker yang biasa disebut 'miniatur loker davy jones' oleh teman-temanya.

"Lain kali akan kulempar ke laut!, " ocehnya, menarik kaus olah raga aqua marine nya dan membanting pintu loker tak bersalah itu. Sebuah gerakan yang sangat cepat, membuat sesuatu jatuh menimpa kakinya yang telanjang. Sebuah benda yang putih dan ringan.

"Apa ini?, " tanyanya heran, memungut benda tadi. Sebuah lipatan kertas putih Ivory yang entah dimana Luffy merasa pernah melihatnya. Sebuah amplop yang sangat (amat) familiar dalam ingatanya.

Takut-takut Ia membukanya. Ada perasaan cemas tersisip. Tentu saja Luffy cemas, Ia amat kenal dengan tulisan yang tertera di situ, tulisan khas anak laki-laki yang... ehmm... per-nah me-nya-ta-kan su-ka pa-da-nya.

_Mau main denganku di dermaga sore ini?_

_Natsu 'Salamander' Dragon Igniel_

"Nama lengkap Salamander keren sekali, " komentar Luffy, kaget sekaligus takut dengan 'undangan' ini. Ditatapnya kembali jajaran tulisan itu, memastikan pengelihatan Luffy masih bagus.

"Serius? Salamander mengajakku ke main ke dermaga sore ini?, " tanyanya.

"Lu.... ffyyyyy!!!! " teriakan lantang mengejutkan Luffy yang masih terpaku dengan surat di tanganya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu ruangan terbuka paksa, dan Nami berdiri di sana dengan tatapan marah.

"Kami menunggumu Luffy! " teriaknya nyaring, "sedang apa kau disana! "

"Maaf Nami, sebentar lagi aku keluar!" balas Luffy.

"Keluar apanya! Sudah dari tadi kau ada di sana! Memangnya kau mau mundur gara-gara kemarin kalah dari anak kelas sebelah ha?," tanya Nami kesal melihat Luffy yang belum juga bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Mundur? Kau ingin mengejekku atau bagaimana sih!" Luffy menyampirkan kaus olah raganya di pundak dan berkata dengan nada kesal, "Keluarlah, aku mau ganti baju!"

"Dalam waktu tiga menit kau tidak ke lapangan, kami akan mengeluarkanmu! Jangan kira ini hanya ancaman ya!" Cibir Nami tak kalah sengit.

"Kalau aku tidak berlaga sekarang, nanti aku akan mengecewakan fansgirlku dong! Enak saja!" balas Luffy lagi, "Dengar, mereka sudah meneriakkan namaku!"

Nami mengerutkan kening ketika suara riuh di luar sana terdengar sampai ruangan ini.

"R * * * * Y !!!! "

Sebuah teriakkan yang tak cukup jelas terdengar samapi telinga Luffy.

"Kau dengar? Mereka meneriakkan namaku!"

"Masa sih? Aku tak yakin mereka berteriak 'Luffy' "

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendatangi dokter THT, sudah sana pergi!"

Nami terkejut dengan teriakkan itu. Ia membalikkan badanya, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun menarik handle pintu dan menutupnya.

Ada kalimat yang tertahan paksa di tenggorokanya saat Ia melakukan itu.

"Sudahlah, Nami," kata Vivi lembut. Nami mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Vivi yang berada di sana sedari tadi.

"Baiklah, dia memang keras kepala," bisiknya kemudian, "Aku tak yakin bisa mengatakan 'itu' padanya "

"Tak apa, akan kukatakan pada Luffy nanti," kata Vivi pelan.

Bruakk!!!

Pintu ruangan itu terdorong, dan muncullah sosok dengan rambut gelap berantakan.

"Baiklah Nona-nona, jagoan mau beraksi dulu ya, daaa... " teriak Luffy sembari melesat cepat, melewati Nami dan Vivi dan...

Buakk!!!

"Awwww!!!!" pekiknya.

"Aduh!," Nami dan Vivi kaget, menutup mata masing-masing ketika lutut Luffy sukses bertabrakan dengan kusen pintu keluar sport hall karena terburu-buru.

"Sakit~ " pekiknya. Nami dan Vivi cepat mendekat mendengar pekikan itu.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh Luff," kata Nami kesal. Ditariknya tangan Luffy lembut, membantunya berdiri.

"kalau lututmu cedera, bagaimana kau bisa main?," tanya Vivi cemas.

"Siapa peduli! cedera tidak cedera aku akan tetap main. Ini bukan apa-apa," Kata Luffy keras.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nami, terimakasih," ujarnya sembari meluruskan kakinya kembali, "Ini bukan masalah besar,"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Luff," Vivi berkata pelan, antara cemas dan kasihan.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri kok, Vi, tenang saja,"

"Oke kalau begitu," sambung Nami, menonjok lengan Luffy, "Jangan bilang kami tidak mengingatkanmu,"

"Oke, lihat saja nanti, aku baik-baik saja, sudah ya, aku pergi dulu! Daaaa...."

Sebuah gerakan yang cepat untuk ukuran seorang atlit sekolah, Luffy berlari ke arah lapangan basket yang tengah menunggunya.

"apa ia akan baik-baik saja?, " desis Vivi.

"Huh, untuk apa mencemaskan Luffy, dia kan super positif orangnya! " balas Nami cuek sebelum akhirnya mengamit lengan Vivi dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

"Maaf aku telat," seru Luffy, berlari ke arah teman-temanya yang memasang wajah kesal padanya.

"Kemana saja kau!" bentak Ussop.

"Jangan marah, mustahil deh aku kabur, kan aku sudah ditunggu para fansgirlku berlaga di sini, masa sih aku mau kab..."

"ROCKY !!!!!!!! "

Kalimat Luffy terhenti oleh suara para gadis sekolah yang berteriak ganas di tepi lapangan. (Yang jelas) tidak meneriakkan namanya, melainkan nama orang lain.

"Fansgirl dari mana!" cibir Sanji kesal dengan beberapa urat kesabaran menyembul di kepala kuningnya, "Kau kan sekarang senasib dengan Kak Ace,"

"Tidak laku! " sambung Brook.

"Maksud kalian?"

"Dengar tuh! Mereka tidak meneriakkan namamu lagi! Mereka punya idola baru sih sekarang. Dan apa kau tau apa yang lebih buruk dari itu, Luff?" tanya Zorro.

"Idola baru mereka anak fairy tail!" timpal Sanji cepat, "Dan setidaknya idola baru mereka itu bukan pahlawan kesiangan macam dirimu Luff!"

Luffy mendelik, memasang wajahnya yang paling angker pada teman-temanya.

"Apa kalian bilang????!!!"

* * *

Luffy memutar kepalanya, melihat ke saentero penjuru lapangan, mencari seseorang yang diteriakki para gadis.

Rocky. Nama yang sangat asing untuknya. Mungkinkah Ia anak baru? Anak fairy tail juga?

"kau cari apa Luff?, " tanya Sanji heran.

"Anak bernama Rocky itu, aku penasaran padanya," jawab Luffy.

"Ah, kau tidak tau ya, dia kan anak baru," sela Ussop, "Katanya dialah idola baru sekolah ini, most wanted boy begitu... "

"Makanya aku penasaran padanya!"

Peluit panjang mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Ayo masuk lapangan," Zorro bangkit dari posisi push up nya, lalu menyusul Sanji dan yang lain yang sudah melesat duluan ke arah lapangan.

Riuh sudah mendominasi sekarang. Terik matahari mulai kalah dengan angin sepoi yang mulai mengehembuskan kesegaranya.

"Sssttt... Luff! " desis Sanji, "Itu yang namanya Rocky!" katanya sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya. Luffy mengedarkan pandanganya, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sanji. Dahinya berkerut sejenak.

Seorang pemuda melangkah memasuki lapangan. Tubuh atletisnya lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Luffy. Pantas disebut sebagai idola baru sekolah mereka, wajahnya tampan luar biasa, rambutnya yang oranye menyala terhembus angin perlahan, menguatkan efek cool pada wajah tirus manisnya. Beberapa gadis berteriak histeris pada pemuda itu yang beberapa kali melempar senyum maut yang... wawww...

_Keren_, puji Luffy dalam hati. Pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya yang berlensa kebiruan. Nampak bagai gerakan eksotis slow motion di mata para gadis yang langsung 'sekarat' menyaksikan pangeran baru ini.

_Aneh... _batin Luffy, _Perasaan dulu yang berada dalam posisi seperti itu adalah aku..._

Peluit panjang kembali menjerit, membuat semua pemain dalam posisi siaga masing-masing, dan...

* * *

BRAKKK!!!

Sanji dkk -kecuali Luffy- membanting pintu loker masing-masing bersamaan.

"Sialan!" umpat Zorro kesal. Ditendangnya loker tak bersalah di hadapanya.

"Anak baru itu benar-benar membalik kedudukan! Aku tidak terima skor 30-12 ini!" sambung Ussop.

"ita salah duga, meski tak sebaik si Erza dalam bertanding, tapi ternyata kita terlalu meremehkan anak itu," timpal Luffy sembari menutup lokernya perlahan.

"Benar-benar keparat! Lama-lama aku bisa gila melayani anak-anak fairy tail! Lihat saja gaya si Rocky itu! Sok cool!" umpat Sanji geram.

"Ada yang punya ide bagaimana caranya memberi perhitungan pada fairy tail?," mendadak Brook angkat suara. Semua memalingkan wajah pada si rambut afro ini. Satu persatu alis mereka terangkat.

"Brook benar, saling mengumpat bukan jalan keluar," ujar Sanji, "Kita harus cari cara memberi pelajaran pada anak-anak brengsek itu,"

"AKU TAU!" Pekik Ussop. Pekikan tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan kawan-kawanya.

"Jangan berteriak! kau membuat jantung kami berhebti berdetak tau!" seru Zorro, melepas tamparanya ke pipi Ussop.

"Uuhh... kenapa kau menamparku! Dengarkan, aku punya ide hebat!" protesnya. Semua mengerutkan kening ketika Ussop menarik susut bibirnya keatas, tersenyum. Senyum licik yang mendadak menarik perhatian Luffy.

_Apa yang mereka rencanakan terhadap Salamander dan kawan-kawanya?_ Pikirnya. Luffy pun beringsut, mendekati teman-temanya yang duduk melingkar mengelilingi Ussop.

"Kita matikan jalur contekan anak-anak kelas sebelah!" bisik Ussop memulai. Semua mulai menyimak rencananya.

Sebuah rencana gila! Mereka akan mengordinasi semua anak IPA agar tidak membocorkan contekan ulangan Fisika pada anak-anak fairy tail.

"Jagoan Fisika dari kelas sebelah kan berangkat mengikuti olimpiade, jadi tanpa contekan itu, dipastikan mereka akan kebingungan! "

"Idemu gila!" seru Luffy.

"Gila, tapi hebat! Aku memang tak menjamin ide ini akan seratus persen berjalan lancar... "

"Tetap saja itu licik! Fairy tail tak seburuk itu! Kalian gila kalau mau mematikan jalur contekan mereka! " Luffy melompat berdiri, suaranya keras melengking, mengejutkan kawan-kawanya, "Tanpa contekan itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan lulus ulangan! Ulangan kali ini adalah akumulasi dari tiga materi tersulit semester ini, apa kalian tau itu!"

Diam. tak ada satupun yang membuka mulut ketika Luffy menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya yang bernada tajam.

"Kau... ternyata memang ada hubungan dengan anak fairy tail... " desis Sanji, menatap Luffy dengan tatapan tak percaya. Luffy yang berdiri di hadapan teman-temanya memalingkan wajah.

"Aku sudah pernah menyakiti Salamander, jadi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan menyudahi perseteruan antara kita dan mereka, " katanya pelan, "kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan pergi sekarang,"

Langkah Luffy terasa tertahan ketika Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan teman-temanya. Ia pun takkan mau jika berada dalam posisi itu. Semua menatap Luffy dengan tatapan seolah Luffy pengkhianat. Ya, Luffyu memang pengkhianat. tapi Ia pengkhianat yang anak membalik semuanya. Menyudahi segala perseteruan tak masuk akal ini.

* * *

Kaki telanjang Luffy mencapai pantai. Segera saja, ombak dan buihnya menjemput, menyapunya dan mengajaknya bermain dalam pesta dansa abadi antara pasir putih dan gelombang lautan.

"Luff!" panggil seseorang. Meski Luffy tau itu suara manis milik siapa, tapi Ia tetap enggan memutar lehernya.

"Luff, aku sudah menyelesaikan setengah tugas kimiamu," katanya lagi. tapi kali ini 'seseorang' itu mendekat.

"Ah, Vivi,"

"ada apa, sepertinya kau ada masalah," tanya Vivi.

"Bukan masalah kok," jawab Luffy, tersenyum.

"Lalu, sedang apa kau?, "

"Aku menunggu seseorang,"

Vivi tersenyum kecil, kemudian menjajari Luffy.

"Boleh aku disini?," tanyanya.

"Tentu, aku kan jarang sekali bermain dengan anak gadis, aku senang kau mau menemaniku," ujar Luffy ceria. Tak ada senyum yang dibuat-buat di wajahnya. wajah ceria dan bersahabat yang membuat paras cantik Vivi memerah sesaat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka bisa akrab. Interaksi manis dalam background laut yang mengagumkan...

"Luff, lihat, aku menemukan molusca cantik," ujar Vivi, mengangsurkan tangan mungilnya. Spiral bercorak abu-abu itu bergerak perlahan, membuat Vivi terkikik geli.

"Cantik ya," kata Luffy, ikut tertawa. Tubuhnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari Vivi. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama menatap makhluk mungil itu bergerak-gerak kebingungan diatas tangan mulus Vivi.

"Aku lepas ya," Vivi menekuk kakinya, duduk diatas pasir halus di bawahnya. Luffy tertegun sesaat detik itu. Wajah menawan Vivi memantul di mata jernih miliknya. Ia pun membungkuk perlahan. Kini Ia mengerti mengapa Sanji ataupun pemuda lain di sekolahnya tergila-gila pada gadis ini. Rambut birunya berkibar pelan, menambah anggun sosoknya yang terbalut inner beauty yang nyaris sempurna.

"Vi... "

Vivi mengangkat wajahnya. Gerakan yang membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak dua cm dari Luffy.

"Vi, aku... "

"Ya?"

"Aku... "

2 cm...

1 cm...

Dekat sekali...

* * *

Bruakkk!!!

'Sesuatu' menghantam Luffy dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum Ia sempat melakukan apapun dengan Vivi.

"Kyaaaa... " jerit Vivi kaget. Bukan hanya hantaman telak, Luffy pun tertimpa 'sesuatu' itu.

"Sa... salamander???" serunya syok melihat wajah lebam 'sesuatu' yang menimpanya itu.

"Maaf... " Natsu mengangkat tubuhnya yang menimpa Luffy.

"kau kenapa?, " tanya Luffy heran. tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Luffy, natsu menyeka lebam di pipi kirinya dan berdiri, merapal umpatan,

"GRAY SIALAN!!! Awas kau! Kubunuh nanti! Brengsek! Kubakar isi perutmu!"

"Aisaaa... " teriak seekor kucing berbulu biru yang muncul dari dalam pasir, "jangan khawatir Luffy, Ia hanya berkelahi dengan Gray~"

"Apa mereka berdua memang selalu begitu?" tanya Luffy heran, menatap Natsu yang mendelik tajam sambil merapal umpatan beberapa kali pada Gray.

"Setiap hari, bahkan setiap detik! Aisaaa... mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk berseteru, hihihihihi.... " tawa kucing itu. Luffy mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melempar pandanganya ke arah Natsu yang tengah disibukkan dengan lilitan syal kotak-kotaknya.

"Ck... ck... ck..."

"Eh, iya, Luffy, kudengar kau berteman ya dengan Natsu?" tanya kucing itu. Luffy yang masih terduduk diatas pasir itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada kucing biru lucu ini.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?,"

"Bukan, tapi Erza sekarang ini sedang keluar kota untuk olimpiade sains, makanya, mereka jadi rajin bertengkar, habisnya mereka berdua cuma takut pada Erza sih~ jadi, maukah siang ini kau main ke guild kami? Hanya untuk meredam mereka berdua, aku mohon~"

"Guild? Keren~ oke, aku mau main ke guild kalian!" jawab Luffy spontan. Ia mendorong topi jeraminya lebih ke belakang, lalu berpaling pada vivi, "Vi, kita main ke markas FT yuk!"

"Baiklah~" ujar Vivi, tersenyum lembut. Parasnya masih nampak merah akibat kejadian tadi.

"Hehehehe...."

* * *

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah gedung megah yang menjulang dengan tinggi tak kurang dari delapan meter ke atas. Gedung berarsiterkur menawan itu memantrai mata Luffy dan Vivi untuk sesaat. Keindahanya yang mencengangkan amat menakjubkan. Halaman luas yang dibatasi beteng berpagar besi keperakan dengan lambang FT terukir diatasnya. Desah angin yang menggesekkan dedaunan di sekitarnya melahirka aura nyaman yang mengantukan.

"Cantik, " komentar Vivi, tersenyum.

"Wah... wah... jangan melihat dari luarnya saja dong, kalian tau tidak, di dalam gedng megah ini, penuh dengan orang-orang super bermasalah," ujar si kucing biru yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Happy itu, "kalau tidak percaya, aku punya contoh kongkretnya. Tuh!"

Luffy memutar kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk Happy. Diatas jalan berpaving yang rapi memanjang, dua makhluk aneh saling menerkam dengan sadisnya. Yah, Gray dan Natsu yang belum menuntaskan perseteruan mereka sedari tadi.

"Aku bisa mengerti," bisik Luffy pada Happy.

"Makanya, aku minta tolong padamu," balas Happy.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin aku bisa meredam mereka berdua? Mereka lebih parah daripada teman-temanku sih," keluh Luffy, melihat aksi Natsu dan Gray yangs semakin lama semakin brutal, bahkan tak segan saling menghantam pada bagian vital mereka. Uhhh...

"Coba saja," ujar Happy.

"Iya, lihat, kalau merka terus begitu, mereka bisa mati, Luff," Vivi menarik tangan Luffy. Ekspresi cemasnya terlihat nyata.

"Oke deh, tapi mereka lebih ganas daripada Zoro dan Sanji, jadi aku tidak jamin aku bisa melerai mereka,"

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, entah berpikir, atau mencari kesempatan melerai keduanya.

_Ini sulit, mereka terlalu sering menghantam, tapi seimbang,_ pikirnya mencoba menganalisa, _Ada kelemahan pada tendangan Gray, tapi Salamander juga punya kelemahan dalam pertahananya, terutama tangan kiri. Kalau aku mencari celah pada kesempatan itu, makan aku bisa menangkap leher keduanya. Tapi itu sangat sulit, karena aku belum pernah meghadapi yang seperti ini. Berbeda dengan pertarungan Sanji dengan Zorro yang memiliki banyak celah, pertarungan mereka sangat sulit ditebak! Tapi hanya pada kesempatan itulah, aku bisa melerainya. Kesempatan itu... _

"Sekarang!" seru Luffy tiba-tiba. Hanya hitungan detik setelah itu, Ia masuk diantara keduanya. Tubuh lenturnya mampu berkelit dari serangan manapun. Sebuah gerakan tubuh yang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga! Dan...

"Luf..."

"...Fy..."

Semua tercengang. Tak lupa memasang wajahnya yang paling horor, Luffy berdesis tajam laksana viper gurun, "Kupatahkan tulang kalian kalau kalian berani bertingkah!"

Kaki kanan Luffy terangkat, mampu menahan tendangan dari kaki jenjang Gray. Entah bagaimana, timingnya sangat tepat sehingga Luffy luput dari tendangan itu, padahal Gray memiliki daya serang yang lebih jauh dari pada Natsu. Sementara tangan kananya tepat meraih leher Gray dan menekanya sehingga Gray tak bisa bergerak tanpa harus kehabisan nafas.

Natsu membelalakan matanya ketika menyadari kedua pergelangan tanganya telah bersatu dalam genggaman tangan kiri Luffy. Keduanya tak mampu bergerak kini.

"Kalian dengar, jangan ada yang bertingkah!"

* * *

Prangg! Langkah pertama Luffy memasuki ruangan bangunan itu disambut lemparan gelas keramik. Gelas itu melayang cepat melewati telinga kirinya.

"Siapa itu yang melempar gelas!" teriak Natsu. Seorang gadis mengangkat roknya sedikit dan berlari dari atas tangga dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Rachxas mabuk, maaf ya Natsu," katanya. Gadis berambut keperakan itu berlari kecil, membuat dadanya yang aduhai nampak menggoda dalam balutan busana panjang dengan belahan rendah. Luffy mengeleng keras, menepis pikiran joroknya.

"Luffy, Vivi, kenalkan, ini pelayan di kafe ini, namanya Mira," ujar Natsu ramah.

"Hai, namanku Mirajane, kalian bisa panggil ku Mira saja," katanya. Senyumnya manis dan menyiratkan persahabatan yang dalam.

"Hai Mira, aku Vivi, dan ini Luffy, kami teman satu sekolahnya Salamander," kata Vivi lembut.

_Mereka satu karakter_, pikir Luffy.

"Duduklah, maaf ya, suasanya kacau. Kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian," ujar Mirajane ramah.

"Terimakasih. tapi Salamander yang bayar ya, hehehe... "

"Ih, kau ini!" Natsu menyikut lengan Luffy.

"hahaha..."

Sebuah tempat di pojok kafe. Luffy mengedarkan pandanganya, menatap satu persatu pengunjung. Riuh mendominasi seperti layaknya kafe lain.

"Nih, aku ambilkan softdrink dari kulkas," seru Natsu, melempar kaleng dingin ke arah Luffy dan Vivi.

"Terimakasih ya, tapi, apa maksudmu _mengambil_?" Tanya Luffy, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Biasalah... " timpal Gray, "Otak maling Natsu tak ada duanya!"

Kyut! Muncul beberapa urat kesabaran di kepala Natsu, "Apa maksudmu?! " serunya kalap, lalu menaikkan kaki kananya keatas meja, melahirkan suara gebrakan yang tajam.

"Aku memuji tau!"

"Mana ada pujia macam itu, ha?"

"Tutup mulutmu, nafas api bau!"

"Es sialan!"

Brakk! Luffy membanting kaleng softdrinknya di meja, membuat Gray dan natsu berpaling ke arahnya. Dalam hitungan detik mereka bungkam dan menurunkan kaki masing-masing dari meja.

"Hihihi... kenapa tidak jadi berkelahi lagi?," tawa Vivi.

"Siapa yang tidak takut dengan tampang angkernya," bisik Gray.

"Itu baru tampang, belum nanti kalau menunjukkan aksinya..."

* * *

"Hai Salamander, siapa nih~" Kata seorang gadis manis yang melintas di meja Natsu dan yang lainya.

"Oh, ini teman sekolahku, namanya Luffy," jawab Natsu ceria.

"Wah, tampan ya~"

Luffy mendongak, kaget dengan kalimat gadis tadi. Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa detik lamanya. _Seorang gadis mungil yang sangat manis, _Pikir Luffy.

"Hai, namaku Levy, senang bertemu denganmu," sapanya ramah. Luffy membalas senyum gadis bernama Levy itu. Senyum yang menyiratkan satu pemikiran positif tentang FT di benak Luffy, _tuh kan, semua anak fairy tail ramah..._

"Ah, Levy, jahatnya, kau mencuri start, padahal aku ingin menjadi orang perama yang kenalan denganya," timpal seorang gadis lagi. Kalimat yang diucapkanya mengejutkan Luffy seketika itu.

"Hai, Natsu, kenalkan juga padaku dong," sela gadis yang lain.

"Iya, Natsu, temanmu keren juga ya~"

Luffy tercengang ketika beberapa gadis langsung mengerubutinya.

"Hai, aku Kana," sapa si rambut gelap berombak. Cantik, tapi nafasnya berbau alkohol.

"Aku Visca," sela seorang gadis bertopi.

"Aku Miki~"

"Hei, hei," seru Luffy bingung, "Maaf Nona-nona, jangan terlalu menempel dong, aku jadi tidak enak nih... "

"Maaf, jadi..." kata Kana, ".. siapa tadi namamu?"

"Namaku Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Perkenalkan juga, ini pacarku, namanya Vivi, dan kami teman satu sekolahnya Salamander," ujar Luffy.

"Maaf Vi, kau bisa bersandiwara sedikit kan?," bisik Luffy pada Vivi setelah itu. Luffy menangkap rona merah pada pipi Vivi.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa... " balas Vivi tersipu.

"Oh, jadi Luffy sudah punya pacar~" seru para gadis itu kecewa. Desah kecewa yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil khas dari mulut Luffy.

"Maaf..." ujar Luffy.

"Ck... ck... ck... playboy darimana nih, enak sekali..." seru seseorang dari seberang meja. Suara bernada tinggi mengejek dari 'seseorang'.

Hmm... pemuda keren berambut oranye... berkacamata gelap... berwajah tampan...

"Ro... Rocky?" seru Luffy kaget melihat Rocky yang tengah menaikkan kakinya keatas meja itu. Asap dari rokok kecil yang terselip di mulutnya melayang perlahan ke udara.

"Kau member baru FT ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menjadi pengawasnya Gray dan Salamander selama Erza pergi," jawab Luffy cepat.

"Pengawas ya... hmmm... ya sudahlah, anggap saja kompensasi... " katanya.

Mata Luffy menyipit heran, "Kompensasi apa?"

"Kudengar kau adalah most wanted boy di sekolah. Aku sadar aku telah merebut posisi itu darimu. Sekarang kubiarkan kau jadi idola di markas ini,"

"Hahaha..." tawa Luffy, "Tak apa, Rocky, menjadi idola kan bukan persaingan,"

Rocky tersenyum. Suara coolnya terdengar, "Tentu, Luff... kau akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk kita..."

* * *

Jarum jam berputar cepat, dan langit mulai berubah warna.

"Sudah sore nih," ujar Luffy, melayangkan pandanganya ke jendela. Langit nampak kehilangan sedikit derajat kebiruanya kini, tanda telah senja.

"Wah, sudah mau pulang nih?," tanya Natsu.

"Iya, kasihan kan Vivi, dia juga banyak tugas sih... "

"Oke, yuk kuantar. Tapi kapan-kapan main kemari lagi ya, kita bisa ngobrol banyak hal sepeti tadi, hehehe..."

Luffy bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku senang kau tidak berkelahi dengan Gray hari ini, ingat, kalau kau berkelahi lagi, kuadukan pada Erza!"

"Mengadulah sepuasmu!" timpal Gray, "Kami takkan berkelahi lagi kok,"

"Bagus, berjanjilah padaku! awas kalau berkelahi!"

Tawa mereka lepas. Hari yang sangat menyenangkan menurut Luffy...

* * *

Kaki mereka melangkah pelan diatas pasir. Ombak yang dipermanis sunset menjadi backround yang indah untuk persahabaan baru ini.

"Hati-hati ya Luffy, Vivi," kata Natsu.

"Oke, terimakasih banyak ya,"

"Maaf," sela Vivi tiba-tiba, "Bolehkah aku bicara dengan Luffy sebentar," pintanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan pergi," kata Natsu cepat.

"Tidak perlu, kulihat kau juga ingin bicara pada Luffy. Aku cuma sebentar kok. Tapi, Salamander tutup mata dulu ya sebentar..."

Alis Natsu terangkat, "Ba... baiklah... " katanya, lalu menutup kedua matanya, sesuai keinginan Vivi.

Saat itu, mata Natsu dan Vivi bertemu. Hanya sekian detik setelahnya, Vivi mengangkat tumitnya agar wajahnya dapat sejajar dengan Luffy. Ia pun menampar pipi kanan Luffy dengan kecupan lembut yang hangat. Gerakan yang tak terduga!

"Sampai nanti teman-teman~" seru Vivi sambil berbalik, lalu berlari pergi.

"Vi... " tenggorokan Luffy tercekat hebat. Nafasnya... detak jantungnya... ufff.... rasa apa ini....

"Hey!" seru Natsu, "Aku sudah boleh buka mata atau belum nih?"

Luffy mengehembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu berpaling kearah Natsu yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Oh, iya... " Luffy menyeringai, "Jangan buka matamu dulu!" seru Luffy. Ia berlari menjauh.

"Masih belum boleh buka mata!" seru Luffy dalam jarak lima meter.

"Belumj boleh, nanti kalau aku bilang buka, baru kau buka mata!" teriaknya. Suaranya samar di telinga Natsu. Luffy tertawa jahil, lalu berlari... lari dan terus lari...

* * *

**TBC**


	3. plan

Akhirnya datang juga, chapter tiga dari cerita ga jelas ini... makin ngelantur kayaknya... makasih masih setia nongkrongin nih story pe ak.... hehehe... met baca minna~ Author mau bobok dulu (enggak tidur seminggu penuh nyelesain fic *dicacah reader ngibul mulu*)

**One Piece vs Fairy Tail**

**By : Argentum Silver and Gold Diamond**

"Gyaaa... " Luffy menjerit ketika jarum jam berada tepat di angka enam.

Terlambat bangun, terlambat ke sekolah, berhadapan dengan konseling galak, hukuman tak berperikemanusiaan... bayangan-bayangan angker mulai memenuhi otaknya.

Panik membuatnya bergerak cepat. Bangun tanpa peduli ranjangnya yang berantakan, mandi -entah bersih atau tidak-, melahap roti bakar di meja -entah miliknya atau milik kakaknya-, menjejalkan buku-buku pelajaran ke tasnya dengan gugup -entah betul atau tidak- dan semua kegiatan kacau lainya.

Sang kakak menatap adik tercintanya itu dengan bingung.

"Luffy, kau gila atau bagaimana?, " tanyanya.

"Kakak yang gila! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku!" jawab Luffy kesal.

"Kakak sudah membangunkanmu. Kau saja yang tidak bangun!" balas Ace.

"Ah, kakak bohong!" seru Luffy, "Oke, Luffy berangkat Kak!"

* * *

Nafas Luffy nyaris putus ketika Ia memaksakan semua kekuatan untuk melompati pagar tinggi yang (sangat) nyaris ditutup, dan ak lupa memasang cengiran tanpa dosa pada sang penjaga gerbang -pria setengah baya dengan kepala belah tengah bodoh- yang Luffy selalu lupa namanya.

"Hai, telat Luff?" sapa Natsu yang juga terengah berpacu dengan waktu untuk mencapai pintu kelasnya dengan selamat.

"Sering! kau sendiri?" balas Luffy.

"Terlalu sering!" seru Natsu sebelum akhirnya Ia mengerem paksa laju larinya untuk berbalik ke kanan melewati tikungan bersudut 90 derajat, berlawanan dengan Luffy yang berbalik ke kiri, menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai dua.

"Sialan!" umpat Luffy. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan kini. Bagaimana caranya menyelinap masuk? pikirnya cemas, menatap punggung sang guru yang tengah mengajar -pria kekar bertempramen keras- dari celah pintu.

Terdengar bla bla bla dari si guru, membuat ada lampu 75 watt yang mendadak menyala terang diatas kepala Luffy.

"Pak Smoker sialan, rasakan!" desis Luffy. Pikiran laknatnya berputar cepat. Ia menatap papan bersandarkan sebatang baja tipis dekat dinding. Hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah itu...

Brangg!!!

Satu persatu jendela kelas di sekitar tempat itu terbuka, dan kepala-kepala yang dipenuhi raut wajah kaget pun bermunculan. Luffy yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang tiang tertawa kecil. Gebrakan papan berikut bajanya yang menghantam tempat sampah alumunium di sudut koridor juga sukses membuat si guru keluar dengan tatapan garangnya.

"Siapa yang berani membuat keributan pagi-pagi begini?!" serunya lantang.

Luffy yang terkikik gel, lalu menyelinap masuk ke kelasnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Dia menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat dan berlari ke bangku favoritnya -yang tak berubah sejak zaman dahulu kala- bangku pojok yang luput dari pandangan guru.

"Kemana saja Luff?" tanya Ussop heran.

"Biasa, aku telat bangun," jawab Luffy. Eh? Ussop bertanya pada Luffy? Bukanya Ia dan teman-teman yang lain sedang marah padanya?

"Ka... kalian..." takut-takut Luffy mencoba mengungkit masalah kemarin, "Tidak marah?"

"Marahnya di pause dulu deh, kau kan juga ingat kalau hari ini ulangan fisika..." Sanji yang duduk di depan Luffy membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.... " sambung Zorro yang -entah kenapa- duduk di samping Sanji, "Kaukah yang membuat keributan tadi?"

"hahaha..." Tawa Luffy meledak, "Tentu saja! Kepalaku kan dipenuhi seribu satu akal agar bisa masuk kelas!"

"Ehmmm!!!"

Ups... seseorang mendehem tajam.

"Su... suaramu terlalu melengking..." bisik Ussop, pucat pasi.

"Luffy, kau bunuh diri..." timpal Sanji lirih.

Luffy terkejut menatap wajah-wajah pucat kawan-kawanya.

"Mak... maksud ka... kalian... guru keparat itu ada di..."

"Siapa yang guru keparat?" Bau bakaran tembakau tercium jelas di sekat hidung Luffy. Suara berat dari pria bertempramen keras itu merasuki gendang telinganya perlahan. Otaknya agak lambat untuk mencerna semua ini. Akan tetapi, selang seperseribu detik setelah Luffy memutar kepalanya...

"GYAAAAA......."

* * *

"Ehm..." Beberapa urat kesabaran menyembul di balik topi jerami kesayangan Luffy.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Monkey D. Luffy, hihihi..." Brook terkikik menatap Luffy yang berdiri dengan pel panjang di depan kamar mandi.

"Tak apa, nih contekan Fisikanya, aku baru dapat dari Porche," sambung Sanji sembari menyelipkan kertas di saku seragam Luffy, "Semoga berhasil!"

"Semoga kepalamu juga dipenuhi seribu satu akal supaya kamar mandi bisa bersih sampai bel berbunyi nanti... hehehe...." ujar Ussop tertawa.

"Ajak saja teman-teman fairy tailmu untuk ikut membersihkan kamar mandi," kata Zorro. Luffy kaget mendengar kalimat datar itu. Wajah tanpa ekspresi, nada tanpa emosi.

"Kau mengejek?," tanyanya spontan ketika mendengan nada sinis itu.

"Tentu tidak, kapten... hanya usul. Yuk, kita pergi," hanya itu yang Zorro katakan sebelum akhirnya Ia berbalik, diikuti yang lain, dan kemudian lenyap di tikungan.

Bibir Luffy maju beberapa senti. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengecek contekan tadi.

"Lebih baik daripada mengepel kamar mandi bau!" umpatnya sambil membanting pel panjang di tanganya.

Ehmm... beberapa rumus rumit tertera pada kertas contekan itu. Enam soal berupa essay panjang yang membingungkan... uhhh!

Luffy duduk diatas tempat sampah besar di sampingnya. Matanya menyipit, mencoba mencermati deretan rumus brengsek itu.

"Terkutuk! Demi devy jones! Kalau sampai jalur contekan anak-anak fairy tail diputus, matilah mereka semua! Mati!" serunya. Matanya yang mendadak terserang presbiopi waktu mencermati contekan itu masih saja menyipit, tak peduli ada suara tawa beberapa orang gadis yang mendekat.

"Lho? ada cleaning service baru," komentar salah seorang diantara mereka. Suara imutnya membuat Luffy mengangkat wajah. Si rambut biru yang cantik....

"Hai..." Luffy nyengir.

"Cleaning service baru ya? hihihi..." mereka tertawa.

"Bukan," jawab Luffy cuek, "Sukarelawan dadakan!"

"hahaha.... " tawa keempat gadis itu.

"Kamu keren juga, kakak kelas ya.... " tanya rambut biru yang menyapa luffy pertama kali tadi.

"Aku anak kelas X kok, kalian...?"

"Sama, kami juga, tapi kami dari kelas bahasa,"

"Aku kelas IPA,"

"Keren ya, " timpal yang lain, "Cool, tampan, pintar lagi... "

Luffy langsung menjejalkan contekan tadi ke sakunya begitu telinganya mendengar kata 'pintar'.

"Hehehe... jelas dong," katanya cepat.

"Kenalan...." Pinta si rambut biru. Luffy mengerutkan keningnya ketika si rambut biru itu membungkukkan badanya, menatap manja pada Luffy.

"Ah, aku Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy, " ujar Luffy memperkenalkan diri. Para gadis itu langsung mengerubutinya dan berebut memperkenalkan diri mereka masing masing. Siapa yang tidak illfeel, ada idola dekil dikerubuti fansnya di depan kamar mandi!

Luffy menatap si rambut biru tadi heran. Ketika kawan-kawanya memperkenalkan diri, Ia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Menyebutkan namanya saja tidak.

"Ehm... Nona manis namanya siapa?, " tanya Luffy.

"Hehehe... akhirnya kau inisiatif tanya.... namaku Jubia..." jawabnya. Tawa yang renyah dan manis di mata Luffy.

Waw, sejak kapan Luffy tertarik pada para kaum hawa semacam ini?

"Eh, selamat bekerja ya... ingat, jangan ngintip!" gadis bernama Jubia itu terkikik geli dan memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi, diikuti ketiga gadis lainya yang juga memasuki bilik kamar mandi lain.

"Di balik keapesan, ada juga keberuntungan. Aku tak pernah kenal dengan anak gadis dari kelas bahasa... hehehe..." Luffy meraih pel panjangnya dan mulai mengepel perlahan. Dalam hati : siapa tau dapat nomor telfon si manis Jubia itu!

"Waw," gumam Luffy, "sejak kapan ya aku tertular virus hentainya si Sanji?"

* * *

Luffy masih mendorong pel nya beberapa kali, memastikan tak ada noda yang tersisa. Entah bagaimana Luffy mulai menikmati pekerjaan dadakanya itu. Sampai kemudian ujung pel nya membentur sesuatu.  
Luffy mendongak, memastikan 'sesuatu' itu. Yap, si manis tadi.

"Eh, Jubia?" tanyanya.

"Luff, teman-temanku mau minta nomer telfonmu tuh!" kata Jubia.

"Oh? Tentu, " jawab Luffy. Tanganya bergerak ke saku seragam, mengeluarkan handphone nya.

"Nih, cari saja, disitu ada nomerku kok, " kata Luffy kemudian, menyerahkan handphone bercassing penuh luka itu, "jangan lupa masukkan nomer kalian juga," lanjutnya sebelum kembali menekuni hukumanya.  
Para gadis itu berebut handphone Luffy seketika. Ehmm... kecuali Jubia....

"Jubia tidak minta nomerku ya?," tanya Luffy.

"Tidak. Kalau Luffy kangen aku, Luffy kan bisa main ke tempatku..." jawab Jubia manja.

"Masa? Memang rumah Jubia dimana? "

"Luffy pern... "

"Luffyyyyy.... " kalimat Jubia terpotong histeria teman-temanya, "terimakasih nomernya, nanti malam aku telfon ya...."

"Sama-sama... " jawab Luffy.

"Oke, sampai jumpa pangeran!" seru Jubia tiba-tiba. Ia pun melesat diikuti ketiga rekanya yang melempar kecup manisnya pada Luffy.

"Jubia! Kua belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Luffy berteriak, mencoba memanggil nama Jubia.

"Mainlah ke guild! Nanti kau tau!" balas Jubia. Teriakkan yang agak samar di telinga Luffy, tapi terdengar tidak asing. Guild? Ju... Jubia... anak FT ????

"A... anak fairy tail ya?," desis Luffy. Tatapanya menyiratkan tatapan heran.

Luffy menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik untuk terpaku dengan gaya bodohnya.

"Luff?" tangan mungil nan mulus itu melambai di depan mata Luffy, membuat Luffy terkejut dan langsung mengubah posenya.

"Eh? Eh? Vivi?" serunya kaget.

"Kata teman-teman kau dihukum guru Matematika ya?" tanya Vivi cemas.

"Memang~ Biasalah, dari pada menjadi kuli laboratorium lagi? Kerja di WC juga tidak buruk," jawab Luffy, meringis.

"Tidak buruk? Mak... maksudmu ?" tanya Vivi heran.

"Sekali-sekali latihan jadi anak yang rajin dong..." sahut Luffy innocent.

"Ck... ck...ck... baguslah, lain kali kau juga harus semakin rajin mengerjakan tugas kimia sendiri...." goda Vivi geli.

"Yaahhh... kok Vivi bilang begitu.... "

"Hihihihihi...."

* * *

"Sepertinya ada pergantian jadwal Luff," kata Sanji pada Luffy yang baru saja kembali dari tugas dadakanya.

"Lho? Maksudnya?"

"Habis ini kan seharusnya pelajaran ulangan, tapi ulangan dirubah menjadi pelajaran ke tiga, dan nanti pada akhir pelajaran keempat hasilnya sudah keluar. Besok bisa langsung diremidial deh," ujar Ussop menjelaskan.

"Oh, itu sih bukan masalah.... " jawab Luffy.

"Ya... sekedar memberitahu saja kan Luff..." timpal Brook.

"Kita kan sudah punya contekan, ya tidak?" kata Luffy.

"Jangan sombong! Siapa dulu yang mendapatkan contekanya!" seru Sanji seraya melepaskan tamparanya ke pipi kanan Luffy.

"Kan hanya mengigatkan...."

Tawa mereka lepas. Sedetik setelah itu, mereka tenggelam dalam aktifitas masing-masing. Sanji keluar kelas dan mulai mangkal di teralis besi dekat tangga untuk menggoda beberapa siswi yang lewat, Zorro masih tenggelam di alam mimpinya, Ussop dan Brook masih berkutat dengan tugas-tugas mereka yang belum selesai.

Luffy?

Lho? Kemana anak itu?

* * *

Sudut ruangan yang teduh, bebas dari sorotan matahari yang menerbitkan hawa panas, Luffy menekuk lututnya, mulai tenggelam dengan buku sketsanya (lebih tepatnya buku sketsa Ace yang Ia curi tempo hari). Pensilnya bergerak perlahan, membuat bentuk-bentuk abstrak berseni.

Sebuah lambang. Lambang yang hingga detik ini masih menggemakan suara-suara membingungkan di kepala Luffy. Skenario apa yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untuk kehidupan (persahabatan) Luffy. Begitu banyak pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga dari sebuah perseteruan tidak masuk akal.

"Jelek!" seru seseorang. Suara yang agak tak asing di telingan Luffy. Luffy pun mendongak, memastikan asal suara itu.

"What? Grayyy???" serunya kaget, melihat kepala berambut gelap berwajah tanpa dosa yang menyembul dari jendela di lantai dua ini.

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Luffy dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Nafas api bau yang melemparku samapi sini!"

"Salamander maksudmu? kalian gila atau bagaimana ha? kau bisa mati kalau jatuh dari situ!,"

Gray menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Mustahil aku mati di tangan nafas api bau sialan itu! hahaha...."

Luffy membanting buku sketsanya seketika itu. Ia kembali memasang wajah horornya, lantas menatap tajam ke arah Gray.

"KAU SUDAH JANJI UNTUK TIDAK CARI MASALAH DENGAN SALAMANDER KAN? KAU INGIN AKU MENGADUKAN ULAH KALIAN PADA ERZA HA?"

"Ups...." keringat dingin membersit perlahan di pipi Gray.

"..." Luffy mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Gray.

"Lu... Luffy... sketsa lambang fairy tailmu bagus... hehehe...."

"..." Luffy melangkah lebih dekat.

"Luff... manusia bisa khilaf...."

"..." Luffy masih dalam ekspresi yang tadi.

"Gyaaaa~~~ Ampun~~~" teriak Gray panik. Teriakanya merupakan satu kesalahan fatal. Detik itu, tepat pada saat bel tanda istirahat selesai melolong ke segala penjuru sekolah, tubuh Gray melayang ke bawah. Melayang dalam slow motion, terbanting dalam fast motion yang...

Brakkk!!!

"Upss..." Luffy menutup satu matanya, tak bisa membayangkan betapa remuknya tubuh Gray detik itu.

"Aku kan hanya mau tanya, lambang fairy tail itu seperti apa... kok malah ketakutan sih..." desis Luffy, takut-takut menjulurkan lehernya ke jendela. Nampaklah, tubuh gagah yang terbaring, berbanting tanpa harga diri di bawah sana. Tentu tanpa harga diri, dalam pose super memalukan, Ia masih saja dikelilingi fansgirlnya (yang notabene adalah ex Luffy`s fansgirl). Mau Ia kemanakan mukanya setelah kejadian ini ya?

"Aku baru tau kalau wajahku kelewat angker, sampai-sampai Gray seperti itu," ujar Luffy, meringis geli, sekaligus menyesal.

* * *

Luffy menyelesaikan coretan terakhir pada sketsanya. Telinganya tak dapat menangkap sepatah katapun ucapan sang guru. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat untuk ditegakkan, dan kesadaranya sudah tak sanggup mengordinasi otak untuk bekerja semestinya. Ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam buku sketsanya. _Soal hukuman bisa dipikir nanti_, pikirnya sembarangan.

"Ssstt... Luff," bisik Zorro, "Gila kau!"

"Diam ah! Berisik tau!" balas Luffy.

"Bu Uru melihatmu tau!" sambung Sanji.

"Peduli amat! Dia kan bukan guru kelas kita!" Luffy membalas dengan cuek. Ia memandang pada guru muda seksi yang tengah menjelaskan materi yang amat membosankan pada para murid. Sebenarnya dia guru anak-anak IPA 1. Rambut gelapnya dan matanya yang jernih redup sempat menjadikanya primadona di setiap kelas. Tapi tidak untuk Luffy. Huh... bosan!

"Ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal diatas?" guru itu -Luffy bahkan tak ingat siapa namanya- berbalik, tersenyum manis pada para penghuni kelas.

"Taruhan, pasti tidak ada yang bisa! Kecuali Vivi atau jagoan IPA terpercaya yang lain," bisik Luffy pada Ussop. Bisikan yang hanya dibalas anggukan tanpa suara.

"Hmm... mungkin kau?," ujar sang guru.

Plakk!

"Ugghh..." seru Luffy ketika sebotol tinta baru melayang dan mendarat dengan cepat di kepalanya. Tawa rekan-rekan sekelasnya pun menggema. Luffy mengerutkan kening kesal, Ia mendongak. Kini matanya berpandangan dengan guru muda itu.

"Kenapa anda melempar saya?," tanya Luffy datar.

"Karena kau tidak fokus pada pelajaran yang saya berikan," jawab guru itu. Juga dengan suara yang sangat datar. Ia juga berjalan mendekati Luffy.

"Anda tak perlu melempar saya!" ujar Luffy. Tapi untuk kali ini kalimatnya tidak mendapat balasan dari sang guru.

"Ada berapa persen ilmu yang masuk ke dalam kepala kosongmu barusan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"jangankan ilmu, nama anda saja saya tidak ingat," jawab Luffy dengan suara polosnya. Jujur, tapi nekat. Kalimat yang membuat pupil mata guru muda itu mengecil drastis.

Mereka bersitatap untuk beberapa detik lagi. Tanpa Luffy sadari, wanita itu menggerakkan tanganya dengan cepat, menyita buku sketsa Luffy.

"Jangan!," seru Luffy seketika.

"Tuntaskan soal di papan tulis, atau katakan selamat tinggal pada bukumu ini," kata sang guru dingin.

glek! kali ini ada butir keringat dingin mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Kaki Luffy gemetar sedikit,_ mati aku!_ batinya

"Ada apa? Ayolah, ini tidak sulit kan?," guru itu tersenyum ceria. Ia duduk dan melipat kakinya. Tanganya membuka lembar demi lembar buku Luffy dengan santai. Luffy melihat ada tatapan mengejek di sudut mata abu-abunya.

"Ini semudah menggambar," kata guru itu lagi, beberapa detik setelah Luffy masih saja berdiri tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan mengerjakan soal maut itu.

"Kalau tidak salah habis ini ada ulangan..." ujarnya lagi.

Luffy menggertakkan giginya. Guru sialan! Ia mencoba melirik badge nama pada dada wanita itu, mencari tau, siapa namanya. Ur. Ya, namanya adalah Ur. Wajahnya memerah, marah dan malu ketika beberapa orang murid mulai tertawa pada ekspresi bodoh Luffy.

"Maaf," seru Vivi tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dan berkata, "Izinkan saya membantunya,"

"Bagus, silahkan kalau begitu," jawab Ur pelan. Vivi bangkit setelah itu, mendekati Luffy dan mengambil alih spidol besar di tangan Luffy. Ia mulai mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudah. Beberapa kali Ia membisiki Luffy tentang cara menyelesaikan soal itu. Luffy juga mencoba mencermatinya sembari mengengguk-angguk sok tau.

Teeeettttt.....

Tepat pada saat Vivi mengakhiri pekerjaanya, bel istirahat menjerit.

"Terimakasih ya Vi, " kata Ur sambil menutup buku sketsa Luffy.

"Sama-sama, " jawab Vivi sopan.

"Sedah kelar kan? kalau begitu kembalikan buku saya!" pinta Luffy. Ur tak menjawab, Ia malah tersenyum dan melempar senyuman manis pada murid bandelnya itu.

"Kembalikan!" pinta Luffy lagi. Ur berdiri. Wajahnya yang teduh tenang itu masih bertahan dalam ekspresi tadi.

"Ambillah tanggal empatbelas Februari nanti," jawab Ur.

"???"

"Hanya intuisiku, tapi sepertinya, pada tanggal itu kau akan mendapat masalah yang akan merubah kehidupan persahabatanmu," lanjut Ur. Suara berwibawa yang misterius di telinga Luffy.

"M... maksudmu....?"

Ur tersenyum. Tangan kanan mulusnya yang terasa dingin menyentuh pipi Luffy. Dan tangan kirinya mengibaskan selembar kertas tepat di depan mata Luffy. Undangan pesta valentine dari Natsu yang memang Luffy selipkan di buku sketsa itu.

"Paham?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak bisa memahami apapun yang anda katakan,"

Satu persatu penghuni kelas mulai keluar ruangan. Tinggallah Luffy, Vivi dan guru aneh itu.

"Jelaskan kepada saya, apa yang akan terjadi," kata Luffy dingin.

"Aku tidak tau, Nak. Sudahlah, jangan tanyakan itu," kata Ur. Ia melepas tanganya dari pipi Luffy, "Tapi ingat kataku, apapun yang terjadi antara kalian, jangan libatkan dua anak yang kusebut ini,"

"Si... siapa maksud anda?"

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Ur membungkuk, membisikkan sebuah nama. Upss...

"Ta...tapi..."

"Ingat itu," bisik Ur sebelum Ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luffy yang langsung merinding. Suara Ur terdengar merasuk terlalu dalam...

* * *

"Luff? Guru Ur bilang apa tadi?" tanya Vivi heran. Mereka berjalan beriringan menyeberangi lapangan basket yang kebetulan lenggang tanpa anak-anak yang bermain.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir. Oh ya, pesta valentine nanti kau jadi ikut denganku kan?" Luffy tertawa ceria, memandangi Vivi.

"Ah! Itu dia, aku lupa, sebenarnya yang (sangat) ingin pergi denganmu valentine nanti itu bukan aku, tapi Nami. Dia ingin bilang kemarin waktu kau mau bertanding basket itu... tapi tidak jadi..."

"Nami?," seru Luffy heran, "Kenapa?"

"Upss..." Vivi berhenti. Wajahnya pucat sekarang, "Salah bicara..." desisnya.

"Oh... kalau kau tidak mau ikut ke pesta denganku ya tidak apa-apa kok..." ujar Luffy. Ia pun merasa bersalah pada Vivi.

"Bu... bukan... tapi..."

"Nanti aku bilang Nami deh... tak apa kok..." katanya, pasrah.

"Luff... aku juga mau ikut..." bisik Vivi. Luffy kaget menagkap tatapan harap pada kedua mata Vivi.

"Boleh... tentu saja... bukan masalah menurutku..." Luffy menghentikan langkahnya, "... akupun juga ingin kau ikut..."

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Yuk, kita pergi! Habis ini ulangan lho! " seru Luffy. Tatapan ceria dan tawa kekanakanya kembali. Suasana cair kini. Vivi pun tersenyun lembut, lalu melangkah di belakang Luffy.

"Tentu..."

* * *

"Sialan!" gebrakan kaki jenjang itu menerbitkan suara super keras. Nampak retakan kecil pada meja kayu tak berdosa itu.

"Aku tak menyangka anak-anak topi jerami sekejam itu!" keluh seorang pemuda.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau merekalah yang merencanakan pemutusan jalur contekan ini!" timpal yang lain.

Brakk!

Gebrakan yang tak kalah keras itu terdengar. Natsu mengangkat kakinya keatas meja. Suaranyapun melengking, "Mustahil Luffy dan kawan-kawanya yang merencanakan pemutusan jalur contekan ini!"

"Oh, jangan membela mereka terus deh!" seru Rocky, orang yang menggebrak meja pertama kali tadi.

"Rocky benar!" dukung seorang pemuda brmata sipit, Leon namanya.

"Aku setuju! Rocky dan Leon benar!"

"Dengar! Gerald pun setuju!"

"Kita hajar saja Luffy dan teman-temanya!"

"Pulang sekolah nanti matilah mereka!"

"Jangan!!!!" jerit Natsu, "KALIAN SEMUA GILA!!!"

Ketiga pemuda oitu melayangkan pendangan horor pada Natsu.

"Aku tidak takut! Akan kubela kelompok topi jerami itu! Kita harus menyudahi perseteruan ini teman-teman!" seru Natsu tanpa peduli tatapan horor teman-temanya.

Rocky, Gerald dan Leon pun melotot, mereka mendekati Natsu dengan tatapan sadis.

"JANGAN CEREWET!" seru ketiganya.

* * *

bRAKK! Brakkk! Brakk!

"GILAAAA!!!!" jerit Natsu yang mulai kehabisan nafas di dalam loker.

"KALIAN GILA!!!!" jeritnya lagi. Percuma! Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari ada makhluk aneh berambut merah tersekap di dala loker detik itu!

"KUBAKAR KALIAAAANNNN~~~!!!"

**TBC**


	4. peace and new plan

Silver : Chapter 4 update !!! Seneng rasanya~

Ya udahlah, baca aja ya~ ^^ ga tau sih mau bilang apa lagi... tapi maaf kalau banyak kekacauan, terutama peletakkan tanda kutip, koma dan spasi, itu dikarenakan sebelum update terjadi masalah teknis pada penulisan fic ini *ngelirik hape nexian gue yg udah menyebabkan semua ini*

Diamond : Apa hubunganya kekacauan fic dengan hape bututmu mbak?

Silver : Ga ada!

Diamond : Gubbrrakkk!!!

**One Piece vs Fairy tail**

**By : Argentum Silver and Gold Diamond**

Angin yang semilir, menembus ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Dan di sebuah ranjang yang juga terdominasi warna putih, sosok itu terbaring. Matanya terpejam tenang.

Brakkk!!!

"Gray!!!! "

Pintu ruangan terdobrak paksa, dan paduan suara kasar bergema, meneriakkan nama sosok itu -Gray-

"Bangun pemalas!" hardik si rambut oranye. Gray membuka matanya sedikit, melirik dengan tatapan malas kepada ketiga pemuda yang berdiri garang di depan pintu.

"Bangun! Darurat tingkat A nih!" ujar si rambut keemasan yang kemudian mendekati Gray, diikuti kedua temanya yang lain.

"Gray, anak-anak topi jerami memutuskan jalur contekan kita!" kata si rambut biru.

"Kita hajar saja pulang sekolah!"

"Ah, kalian ini bagaimana, aku baru sekarat di ruang kesehatan begini kalian malah mengajak berbuat kejahatan," balas Gray, "kan masih ada si nafas api bau yang bisa membantu kalian! "

Plakk! Ketiga pemuda itu menepun jidat masing-masing bersamaan.

"Bukan bodoh~ maksudku, bukan kita yang mau menghajar anak-anak itu! kita sewa orang lah! Dan kau tau kan siapa dia?" kata rambut oranye.

"Ah! sia-sia saja Rocky... rencana picik kalian tak pernah berhasil masih saja nekat! Jangan jadi pengecut deh, kalau mau hajar, hajar saja!" hardik Gray kesal.

"Nah, itu kamu sendiri tau! Ayo Gray, berpartispasilah! Kita hajar saja anak-anak topi jerami!"

Gray mengerutkan kening. Ia bangkit spontan dan menatap wajah-wajah di hadapanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan masih ada Natsu yang bisa membantu kalian!" kata Gray tajam.

"Jangan berlagak deh Gray! Kalau kami dapat contekanya, jangan pernah minta ya!" seru si rambut keemasan, Leon.

"Iya, iya deh, aku ikut kalian menghajar anak-anak topi jerami... tapi kalian jamin keamananya ya! Jangan sampai kita semua didepak ke konseling cuma gara-gara masalah ini!" balas Gray dengan nada pasrah.

"Baguslah! Ayo bangun, sekarang ini anak-anak topi jerami sedang ada di kelas mengikuti ulangan fisika, kita punya banyak waktu untuk mencari orang ke lima", ujar rambut biru, Gerald.

"Orang ke lima?," Gray kaget, "Maksudmu...."

"Jumlah anak-anak topi jerami kan lima orang, kita juga harus mempertimbangkan keseimbangan jumlah dan kemungkinan resiko perlawanan nanti," jelas Rocky.

"Wah, kau ini mau balas dendam atau tawur massal ha?" tanya Gray heran. Ia menatap Rocky dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Tenanglah Gray, kapan sih fairy tail kalah?" ujar Leon santai, membuat Gray langsung menyeringai galak pada rivalnya yang satu ini.

"Memang kau anak fairy tail?", tanyanya sinis.

"Aku dan Gerald memang bukan anak FT, tapi kami kan juga teman kalian!" balas Leon sengit.

"Sudah deh, pertengkaran kalian sia-sia," lerai Rocky, "Gray segera bangun dan kita pikirkan siapa orang ke lima itu, "

Gray menggelengken kepalanya sebentar, lalu mencoba bangkit dan menepis semua ngilu yang mulai merayapi tubuh gagahnya.

"Gazzille," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya, kau benar, kita bisa merekrut Gazzille," kata Rocky, "Dengan itu, kita pas berlima, jadi kita bisa menghadang gank topi jerami itu!"

"Iya deh, aku ikutan, daripada nanti nilaiku hancur," sahut Gray. Ia menyibakkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Gyaaaa~~~ Gray! Gila kau! Kemana pakaianmu?!" Pekik Rocky ketika semua selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gray telah tersibak. Gray yang mendadak autis tak bisa menangkap maksud Rocky.

"Gyaaaa~~~" seru Leon dan Gerald bersamaan. Gray mengerutkan keningnya. Ia langsung menunduk, memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya. pandanganya langsung jatuh ke arah...

"Gyaaaa~~~" teriak Gray tanpa ampun, "JANGAN LIHAT KE SINI!!!! "

Uff... pipi Gray memerah. Ia buru-buru memakai boxer nya yang tadi lenyap entah kemana. Bagaimana mungkin ada siswa yang terbaring sekarat di ruang kesehatan tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya... hwaaaa.....

"Uh, dari dulu kau tak pernah bisa berubah! selalu saja begitu!" keluh Leon, menepuk dahinya berkali-kali melihat ulah Gray

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa telanjang bulat begini!" balas Gray sembari mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kata Gray, kalian bolos dari kelas ya? Kalau tidak salah sekarang kan ada praktek di lab. ? "

"Tentu saja, siapa yang betah berkutat dengan bunsen dan alkohol di lab. ha?" jawab Gerald.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengerjai Alberonna-chan agar dia meminum semua alkohol di lab. Aku pusing dengan praktek-praktek macam itu sih... "keluh Rocky yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu.

"Kau ingin mengerjai Alberonna atau membunuhnya?" tanya Gray, menatap

Rocky dengan tatapan takut.

"Yow, sudah kan Gray? Ayo keluar !" ajak Gerald.

"Yow~ " seru ketiga rekanya bersamaan.

Keempat pemuda itu keluar dari ruang kesehatan setelah itu. Dan mereka pun menuju suatu tempat. Gelap, pengap, menyeramkan. Di tempat itulah mereka menjemput seseorang, yang nantinya akan menjadi masalah yang (sangat) besar bagi Luffy dkk.

* * *

"Aw~"

"Aw~"

"Aw~"

"Gazzile !!!!! " seketika Gray, Leon, Gerald dan Rocky berseru pada sesosok pemuda dekil yang tengah sibuk ber -aw- ria di sebuah kursi panjang lusuh di sudut ruangan berdebu ini.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai-ramai begini?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau sedang apa sih?", tanya Rocky, mengerutkan keningnya heran pada pemuda dekil itu.

"Bisa tidak kalian membiarkanku mencabuti bulu mataku dengan tenang ha?, "

Gubbrrakkk !!!

"Kenapa kau mendadak jadi banci sih!" hardik Gray yang kemudian langsung melepas tendanganya ke kursi yang diduduki pemuda bernama Gazzille itu. Tendangan maut itu sukses menghempas tubuh Gezzille berikut kursinya ke lantai kusam di bawahnya.

"Awww~~~ Tega sekali sih menghempasku begitu!" balas Gazzille, meringis kesakitan sembari mengelus punggungnya dengan rasa kasihan.

"Kita butuh bantuan nih!" ujar Rocky. Gazzille menoleh pada keempat pemuda di belakangnya itu. Wajahnya nampak dewasa dan terkesan keras. Ditambah beberapa tindik di wajahnya yang menguatkan kesan garang pada wajah berbingkai rambut jabrik berwarna gelap itu.

"Butuh bantuan apa sih! Ngomong-ngomong si nafas api kemana?" tanyanya.

"Kami sudah menyekap si nafas api di loker sport hall, biar tidak mengacau~" jawab Gerald santai.

"Wah? Tega sekali~ Oke kalau begitu, kalian ada urusan apa sampai-sampai mencariku segala ha?", tanya Gazzille lagi.

"Begini, ujar Rocky, Kami ada dendam dengan anak-anak kelas sebelah. tadinya kami sih ingin berteman dengan mereka, tapi mereka malah memutus jalur contekan

ulangan fisika kami. Padahal besok kami ulangan, "

"Rumit juga sih kronologinya... "

"Begitu kau bilang rumit?" Timpal Leon.

"Kau kemanakan otakmu Gazz?" sambung Gray.

"Maaf... kalian kan juga tau, hidupku berantakan sejak aku keluar dari sekolah setahun lalu..." bisik Gazzille.

"Ya sudahlah, intinya bergabunglah dengan kami untuk menghajar anak-anak kelas sebelah itu!" potong Rocky.

"Menghajar???" Gazzille berseru, "ya! Aku mau! Aku terima!"

Gazzille melompat, Ia bersorak bagai orang gila.

"Yeah! Sudah lama aku tidak menghajar orang!" teriaknya.

"Duh!" Gray menepuk dahinya, "seharusnya kita jangan ajak dia!" keluhnya.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa kau pikir Salamander bakal mengacau sehingga kalian menyekapnya? " tanya Gazzille tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan segera pasang tindik diatas matamu! Kita pergi siang ini!"

"Siap!" serunya.

* * *

Pintu learning room 7 terbuka.

Wajah-wajah kuyu pun bermunculan dari balik pintu itu.

"Sulit~ "

"Gila! Soal ini tidak terprediksi, "

"Soalnya mengerikan~"

Keluhan-keluhan senada pun mengalir mulus dari mulut para siswa yang muncul dari balik pintu ruangan itu. Tak terkecuali grup yang satu ini : Topi jerami.

"Wah~ Susahnya~" keluh Ussop.

"Yah... berterimakasihlah padaku!" sahut Sanji.

"Siapa yang sudi berterimakasih padamu, aku mencari contekan sendiri tau!" ujar Zorro, tak lupa menambah tamparan pada pipi kiri Sanji.

"Marimo sialan! dasar tidak tau diuntung!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Kau tuli?!"

"STOP!" seru Luffy menegahi Sanji dan Zorro yang mulai saling melempar devil glare, "Kalian ini apa-apaan sih!"

"Oke, kami semua berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mencarikan kami contekan, dan jangan lupa berterimakasih juga pada Nami yang katanya sudah memberikan cara bagaiaman mencari contekan instant... beres kan?" ujar Brook ringan.

"Afro benar!" sambung Luffy ceria, "lanjutkan saja hidup SMA kita setelah ini. Soal ulangan biarkan saja, kan hasilnya keluar nanti,"

"Oh, ya!" seru sanji tiba-tiba, membuat rekan-rekanya yang hendak menaiki anak tangga menoleh bersamaan.

"Kita kan sedang marahan dengan Luffy!" serunya.

"Ya, kita kan sedang marahan dengan Luffy," sambung Zorro, dan segera diiyakan oleh Ussop dan Brook.

"Lalu?" Alis kanan Luffy terangkat.

"Ingat ya!" Sanji mengacungkan jarinya tepat di dahi Luffy. Dengan nada tajam ia berkata, "Kami akan tetap mematikan jalur contekan anak-anak FT, jangan halangi niat kami!"

"Rampas contekan yang ada di sakunya!" seru Ussop.

"Jangan sampai Luffy memberikanya pada anak-anak kelas sebelah!" sambung Brook yang kemudian langsung menerjang Luffy, berusaha mengunci gerakanya.

"Hey..."

"Berikan kertas itu!" paksa Sanji yang langsung menarik seragam Luffy. Tapi, tubuh lentur Luffy mempu menghindarinya dalam sekejap.

"Oke, Aku akan memberikanya! Jangan pakai kekerasan!" teriaknya.

Sebuah tangan kekar langsung menarik lehernya seketika itu.

"Zorro... sesak..." pekik Luffy tertahan. Beberapa siswa menghentikan langkah mereka dan mulai memperhatikan pemaksaan sadis itu.

"A... ambil saja di saku kiriku, masih ada..."

Zorro semakin menekan leher Luffy sampai topi jeraminya terhempas pelan di lantai. Tekanan yang semakin membuat Luffy sesak membuatnya meracau mengumpat pemuda berambut toska itu.

"Ini dia!" ujar Brook, menarik sepotong kertas berisikan contekan itu dari saku Luffy.

"Kalau begini, kau tidak akan bisa membantu anak-anak fairy tail!" Sanji tersenyum picik.

"Putus sudah jalur contekan mereka!" sambung Ussop.

"Kalian yakin ya?" timpal Luffy yang mengelus leher malangnya dengan penuh belas kasihan.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah membereskan semua kelas IPA dan mempertimbangkan kemungkinan mereka membuka jalur contekan lain, dan sebagainya. Kecerdasan

kami mustahil dikalahkan anak-anak keparat macam mereka", kata Zorro datar.

"Aku tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran kalian yang sangat sempit..." desis Luffy.

"Oke, kami duluan ya Luff~ " Sanji berseru, lalu berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga ke lantai dua diikuti semua rekanya.

"Gawat..." gumam Luffy cemas, Matilah Salamander dan teman-temanya...

* * *

Luffy menatap kertas bertuliskan angka 90 itu dengan bangga.

Aku memang hebat... ujarnya ceria. Angka dengan tinta merah itu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga siang itu. Sukses mencontek memang kebanggaan trsendiri bagi pemuda ini.

"Kau tampak ceria Luff?" sapa Vivi, menyejajari langkah Luffy. Kalimat Vivi hanya disambut senyuman lembut.

"Tentu, lihat saja~" katanya, menyodorkan ketas ulangan lusuh itu.

"Luffy hebat deh~" puji Vivi. Ada ketulusan yang begitu dalam pada kalimatnya. Sangat dalam.

"Di sekolahan ini tim topi jerami adalah jagoan mencontek yang paling hebat, hahaha..." tawa Luffy innocent. Tawa yang menghentikan langkah Vivi detik itu.

"Men... contek?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit rendah.

"Tanpa contekan mungkin sekarang ini kau akan melihatku terpuruk dijejali buku-buku keparat di perpustakaan~" ujar Luffy, "Memang sih itu buruk... tapi ini kan kebiasaan anak-anak sekolah... "

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok, kata Vivi, Semua anak sekolah pasti pernah melakukan yang seperti itu, "

"Kau pernah mencontek ya?", tanya Luffy penasaran. ia mendorong topinya lebih ke belakang agar bisa memandang wajah Vivi yang teduh.

"Belum~ Kalaupin pernah, setidaknya hasil contekan itu tidak kupamerkan," ujar Vivi dengan riang. Kata-kata ceria yang memuat kesinisan yang dalam. Sindiran yang sangat halus bagi Luffy.

Luffy tidak tersinggung atau pun sakit hati. Ia bahkan tersenyum kecil. Kecerdasan Vivi dalam berkata-kata menyeretnya dalam rasa kagum yang besar.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," kata Luffy, "aku mau minta buku kimiaku sekarang. Kau sudah bekerja keras mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, sebaiknya aku yang selesaikan sisanya,"

Vivi tersenyum pelan. ada rona merah lagi di pipi mulusnya. Ia berkata dengan lembut, "Tugasmu sisa sedikit kok, aku bisa menyelesaikanya dalam lima menit kalau aku mau, tidak apa-apa,"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menyimpan kertas ulanganku? Kurasa kau benar, tak ada gunanya aku memamerkan yang seperti ini. Jujur, aku juga malu punya pikiran pecundang seperti ini," kata Luffy. Kalimat yang sangat tegas menurut Vivi.

"Tentu saja, lain kali kalau ada ulangan, belajarlah denganku..."

Luffy menangkap ada ketulusan besar di wajah gadis di hadapanya ini. Vivi tidak pernah kikuk lagi di hadapanya sekarang. Ada keakraban yang menjalar begitu pesat diantara keduanya.

* * *

Luffy terus mengayun langkahnya menuju rumah. Ia tidak ada agenda main kemana-mana hari ini. Sampai kemudian langkahnya mencapai persimpangan pertama, dimana disana ada lima orang pemuda bergaya angkuh.

Si rambut oranye dengan jacket mewahnya yang menyandarkan tubuh atletisnya pada dinding kusam yang menjulang tepat di sampingnya. Di sampingnya ada sosok yang amat tak asing bagi Luffy. Si rambut gelap yang selalu bertengkar dengan Natsu, Gray. Dan tiga yang lain duduk beralaskan jalanan berpaving di bawah mereka.

"Ada apa ini?," tanya Luffy yang merasa diperhatikan oleh kelima pemuda itu.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kalian rencanakan pada kelas kami?" tanya Rocky.

"Rencana? apa maksudmu, Rocky?" balas Luffy.

"Jangan bertele-tele deh," sela Gazzille, "Kita hajar saja langsung anak ini!"

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari pemuda betampang sangar itu. Menghajar? apa yang terjadi?

Luffy beradu pandang dengan Gazzille, satu-satunya pemuda yang tidak memakai seragam sekolah diantara mereka. Ia berseru, "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Jangan kira kami tidak tau akal licik kalian!" balas Leon. Ia mengusap rambut keemasanya yang berkilau. Luffy bisa menangkap tatapan mengejek pada wajah tampanya.

"Kita bisa selesaikan dengan cara baik-baik atau..."

"KAU BERISIK!!!" seru Gazzille mendadak, memotong perkataan Rocky, "Kalian sama saja dengan Dragon Slayer Salamander nafas api bau itu! Aku tidak tahan! Akan kuhabisi anak topi jerami ini! "

"Gazz!!!" sontak Rocky, Gray, Leon dan Gerald berteriak ketika tanpa aba-aba Gazzille melompat dari posisi duduknya. Ia menerjang Luffy tanpa ampun.

Satu pukulan keras langsung dialamatkan pada wajah Luffy, tapi itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh tubuh lenturnya. Sebagai gantinya, dengan kecepatan tinggi Luffy langsung meraih tangan Gazzille dan menelikungnya dengan paksa ke belakang.

"Kau yang akan mati kalau berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Luffy tau!" seru Gray yang kemudian menarik tangan Leon dan Rocky. Mereka bertiga berlari ke arah Luffy dan Gazzille yang terlibat duel penuh emosi. Gerald yang melihat perkelahian tidak seimbang ini langsung mencabut sabuk kulit yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Aku juga tidak benci kekerasan tau! " gumamnya. Ia melompat, dengan satu gerakan kemudia Gerald bersalto, dan menyentakan sabuk kulitnya, tepat mengenai perut kanan Luffy.

"Aaarggg!!! " pekik Luffy. Rasa sakit mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Ia melepas tangan Gazzille, dan kedaan pun berbalik.

"Mati kau! " teriak mereka bersamaan. Pandangan Luffy kabur sejenak, tapi dalam cahaya matahari Ia sempat menangkap bayangan kelima pemuda yang siap dengan combat masing-masing, siap menghantam tubuhnya.

"Kalian mau apa sih?!" teriaknya. Luffy bertumpu pada tangan kananya, dan Ia memaksa mengayunkan kaki kirinya untuk menerjang kelima-limanya sekaligus!

Buaaaakkk!!! Suara hantaman keras terdengar nyata.

"Ugh!" pekik Rocky yang terhempas tanpa ampun. Hempasan itu juga sukses meninggalkan bekas robekan di lengan jacket mahalnya.

Gray, Leon, Gerald dan Gazzille juga dalam posisi yang tak kalah mengenaskan, terhempas tanpa ampun diatas paving beton itu. Gazzille yang petama kali mendongak, meski pandangaya menjadi gelap saat itu, Ia mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ada darah segar yang mengalir perlahan di pipinya yang kusam dan bertindik. Agaknya ada sseorang yang sengaja melontarkan batu ke arah pelipisnya.

Apakah mereka terhempas karena tendangan Luffy?

"Jangan main-main dengan kami ya!" kata rambut toska.

"Kau pikir kita juga tidak bisa membaca akal licik kalian!" sambung si rambut kuning.

"Luffy teman kami, jangan seenaknya ya!" ujar si hidung panjang.

"Benar," lanjut si afro.

"San... Sanji... Zorro... Ussop... Brook..." desis Luffy tak percaya melihat keempat kawanya itu.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah percaya pada anak-anak FT, mereka licik!" kata Sanji tajam, lalu melayangkan

tatapan sadis pada kelima pemuda yang terhempas itu.

Rocky memandang Sanji. Ya, Sanji lah yang melayangkan tendangan maut ke arah dadanya tadi.

"Sial," keluh Gazzille. Ia memandang Ussop yang memegang ketapelnya. Gazzille yakin, dialah yang melontarkan kerikil yang mengenai pelipisnya tadi.

"Maaf, kami tidak tau alasan kalian menyerang Luffy seperti ini, jadi kami juga bertindak gegabah," ujar Zorro datar, "Katakan, apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong," sambung Sanji, "Kami punya Sandera,"

Semua berpaling yang ditunjuk Sanji, dan hanya selang sedetik...

"HAAA???"

Natsu yang kedua tanganya tertelikung ke belakang, diseret paksa oleh seorang pemuda yang (Sangat) dikenal Luffy.

"Kak... Ace...?" Luffy merendahkan suaranya. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya saat melihat sang kakak mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Natsu.

"Kami menemukan makhluk berambut merah ini di loker sport hall dengan keadaan lebih mati dari pada hidup!" kata Ussop, "Dan kami dengar darinya kalau anak-anak FT merencanakan kebusukan untuk menyerang kami!"

"Dan kebetulan kami bertemu Kak Ace yang mau menjemput Luffy tadi..." sambung Zorro.

Kini tak ada yang berani bersuara lagi. Luffy melihat Rocky dan kawan-kawanya yang menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Baiklah," Ace menengahi, "Luffy dan semua yang terluka ikut aku ke klinik, kita bisa bicara baik-baik, "

Ace membebaskan kedua tangan Natsu setelah itu.

"Panas tau!" umpat Natsu, melotot galak ke arah Ace sembari mengelus pergelangan tanganya yang menjadi korban itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Itulah kenapa aku disebut tinju api!"

"Aku juga punya tinju api!"

"Siapa yang tanya?!"

* * *

"Kak... sakit..." erang Luffy yang bersandar pada Natsu. Ada noda darah di seragamnya yang robek pada bagian perut.

"Sabar dik... ngomong-ngomong, perutmu kena apa, kenapa sampai robek begitu? "

tanya Ace.

"Pasti sabuknya si Gerald!" sela Natsu, melirik Gerald yang berjalan di samping Gray.

"Sabuk? Coba aku lihat Gerald," pinta Ace. Gerald mendelik galak pada Natsu yang menyeringai padanya.

"Nih, sabukku memang tajam sih," ujarnya, mengulurkan sabuk hitam itu.

"Nah, kalian semua tunggu sini, biar aku panggilkan nenek Kureha dulu ya," kata Ace ketika mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan megah.

"Ini klinik atau kerajaan?" tanya Natsu takjub.

"Memang sih... aku juga heran... "

"Eh, Luff," sela Gazzille, "Pemuda dekil itu kakakmu ya?" tanyanya.

"Gayanya norak ya, padahal adiknya keren," sambung Natsu.

"Memang dia kakakku... jangan protes deh, dia itu diapa-apakan juga tetap norak gayanya... "kata Luffy dengan nada ejekan yang kentara pada akhir kalimat.

"Siapa maksudmu yang norak?" tanya Ace. Ups... Luffy mendongak pelan-pelan. Ia meringis tanpa dosa melihat kakaknya yang menyeringai dengan background sambaran petir maut.

"Ber... can... da... GYAAA~~" Luffy memekik. Ace menarik telinganya tanpa ampun lagi.

"Kau harus belajar sopan santun ya!" kata Ace tajam.

"Kakkkk... sakiiiiiitttt..... "

* * *

Nenek tua itu menatap kedelapan wajah di hadapanya.

"Ace... Luffy... lalu yang lainya siapa ya..." ujarnya, tersenyum ramah (baca : seram).

"Ini Salamander, lalu Gray, Leon, Rocky, Gerald dan Gazzille," jawab Ace.

"Tunggu ya, kupanggilkan Chopper, biar dia yang menangani kalian," kata Nenek tua itu. Mereka memnaggilnya Nenek Kureha, seorang nenek tua keriput yang masih memiliki tubuh indah sisa masa muda.

Ruangan itu tercekam sunyi sesaat sepeninggal Nenek Kureha. Tak satu pun anak fairy tail membuka mulutnya. Bahkan tak lagi terdengan erangan Luffy ataupun keluh kesah Rocky tenteng jacket mahalnya. Suasananya terasa begitu kaku detik itu.

Mata Luffy meredup, ia menatap darahnya yang mengalir perlahan, menyusuri

kulit halusnya.

"Maaf," seruan kecil itu membuyarkan kekakuan itu. Semua berpaling ke arah pintu.

"Gyaaaa~~~ " jerit Natsu mendadak, "Imuuuttttt~~~~" Natsu melonjak, tanganya segera meraih tubuh si rusa mungil berhidung biru yang berdiru di depan pintu tadi. Didekapnya erat.

"Gyaaaa~~~" teriak si rusa mungil itu. Kotak obat di tanganya terbanting ke lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Salamander! Hentikan! rusa itu bisa mati tau!" tegur Ace.

"Imut~ Kau bahkan lebih imut dari kucing piaraanku~"

"Aku kan rusa! Jangan samakan dengan kucing dong! "Seru rusa mungil itu, terengah nyaris kehabisan nafasnya dalam pelukan ganas Natsu, "Namaku Chopper, aku dokter disini! "

"Oh? Rusa imut ini dokter ya? Keren deh~" seru Natsu.

"Aku mulai takut padamu..." ujar Chopper yang memandang Natsu sebagai ancamanya. Si rambut merah mengerikan yang sudah nyaris membunuhnya dengan pelukan maut... hiiii...

"Luff? kau kenapa?" tanya Chopper.

"Perutku sobek nih..." keluh Luffy.

"Oke, aku jahit ya... oh ya, Kak Ace, bisa minta tolong, kotak perban dan yang lainya ada di lemari putih itu, kau ambilkan untuk teman-teman Luffy yang lain ya, sepertinya mereka juga terluka," pinta Chopper.

Rocky melepas jacketnya. Ia duduk di tempat tidur pasien yang kosong dekat jendela.

"Aku lebih membutuhkan tiket pesawat untuk membeli jacket baru limited edition seperti ini di Paris daripada perban luka!" hardik Rocky ketika Ace mengulurkan perban berikut obat luka padanya.

"Terserahlah," komentar Ace dingin, lalu mengoper kotak obat itu ke Gray yang ada di samping Rocky. Mereka mulai disibukkan dengan perban dan obat luka itu sekarang.

"Kenapa kalian diam ? bicaralah tentang masalah ini," ujar Natsu. satu-satunya diantara mereka yang tidak sibuk mengobati luka.

"Ya deh... kami minta maaf, kami mendapat kabar bahwa gank Luffy mencoba memutuskan jalur contekan ulangan fisika kami," Kata Rocky setelah mereka diam cukup lama.

"Apa berita itu benar?" tanya Ace.

"Ya, kami sempat heran kenapa kami sangat sulit mendapatkan contekan sekarang ini, saat kami mendapat informasi semacam itu, kami jelas emosi," sambung Gerald.

"Tapi," sela Gray, "Ide menghajar Luffy ini gagasanya Rocky, Gerald dan Leon! Aku dan Gazzille hanya diajak, "

"Tidak masalah siapa yang memulai, kami menyesal jadinya seperti ini, intinya kami minta maaf!" kata Rocky cepat.

"Nah, Luffy, si playboy metroseksual sudah mewakili anak-anak FT untuk minta maaf, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ace pada Luffy.

"Hey! siapa yang kau sebut playboy metroseksual?" protes Rocky seketika.

"Iya... tentu," jawab Luffy lemah.

Ace mamandang Rocky untuk beberapa detik. Ia menyandarkan tubuh gagahnya perlahan di kusen pintu.

"Rocky," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau itu anak baru di sekolah, nampak paling keren dan sok leader...

"Apa au bilang???"

"... tapi... " sela Ace, "Kau juga punya sikap dewasa untuk mengakui kesalahanmu. Jarang kulihat ada anak SMA seperti kau. Mereka kebanyakan menonjolkan ego dan berdalih mempertahakan harga diri"

"Itulah fairy tail," jawab Rocky. Ace tersenyum, mendengar ada rasa bangga tersirat pada kalimat yang diucapkan Rocky barusan..

"Oke!" seru Natsu, "Masalah selesai kan?"

Semua mengangguk pasti. Luffy memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap kawan-kawanya itu dengan tatapan senang sekarang. Tinggal sedkit lagi sampai Ia dan Natsu bisa menyudahi perseteruan ini.

"Kalau saja aku masih menyimpan contekan atau hasil ulangan tadi, pasti akan kuberikan pada kalian," kata Luffy.

"Oh ya," seru Luffy lagi, "Kemarin Bu Ur mengatakan sesuatu padaku, "

"Apa?," tanya Gray dan Leon bersamaan.

Luffy tertawa kecil, "Kalian nampak kaget, jadi memang benar kalian adalah anak kesayangan Bu Ur, sampai-sampai kalau ada problem macam ini Bu Ur tidak mau melibatkan kalian!" ujar Luffy innocent.

"Maksud?" tanya Leon.

"Dengarkan aku....."

* * *

Brakkk!!! Retakan kecil mulai menjalar akibat gebrakan kaki jenjang Sanji.

"Percuma, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" keluhnya.

"Jangan emosi Sanji," bisik Ussop.

"Kita harus punya rencana lain," timpal Zorro, meletakan PSP nya. Ini masalah yang cukup serius, Zorro sampai merelakan PSP nya menganggur.

"Caranya?"

"Aku ada ide..."

* * *

**TBC**

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. tantangan bertarung!

Andai Hiro Mashima mau nyerahin separuh content Fairy Tail buatku, maka aku akan menjadi makhluk paling berbahagian diantara semua makhluk yang penah idup... (contoh manusia stress stadium tidak tertolong)

**One Piece vs Fairy Tail**

**By : Argentum Silver and Gold Diamond**

Jarum jam berdetak perlahan. Senyap masih saja mendominasi ruangan kelas bercontent anak-anak laknat ini, walaupun tinggal beberapa menit sebelum bel pulang dideringkan. Kata sang guru yang tengah mengajar : "Saya dibayar untuk mengajar sampai jarum panjang mencapai angka dua belas, dan saya tidak akan korupsi satu menitpun!"

Guru muda itu berdiri. Mata lembutnya dibalik lensa jernih itu memandang para muridnya satu persatu.

"Anak-anak," katanya, memecah suasana, membuat satu persatu kepala para muridnya terangkat. Guru muda itu bangkit dari kursinya.

Masih dalam tatapan lembut nan teduh itu, Ia berkata lagi, "Ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan,"

Detak jarum jam beradu dengan detak high heel sang guru. Wajah cantiknya seakan menjadi sugesti besar pada mata para muridnya.

"Dari hasil rapat guru tempo hari, kami membuat keputusan bahwa pihak sekolah akan melakukan razia berkala pada game-game center di pusat kota. Barangsiapa...."

Braakkk!!!

Tawa anak-anak meledak ketika high heel sang guru cantik itu patah dan sukses membanting sang pemakai dengan sadisnya diatas keramik ivory dibawahnya.

"Hahahahahaha....."

"Diam!" hardik guru itu kesal.

"Bisa tidak latihan tidak kikuk, Bu Tashigi?" tanya Sanji, masih terpingkal-pingkal menatap guru mudanya itu.

"Wajah Bu Tashigi itu mirrrrriiip sekali dengan Bu Ur, yang beda cuma sifatnya~" komentar Ussop.

Tawa murid-muridnya yang berkepanjangan melahirkan beberapa urat menyilang pada kepalanya. Guru cerdas bernama Tashigi itu berpaling ke arah seisi kelas. Tak lupa memasang style paling horrornya, Ia menyeringai tajam.

"Diam kalian sem..."

Teeeetttttt......

Kalimatnya terputus oleh jeritan bel pulang sekolah. Spontan seisi kelas bersorak. Tashigi kalah telak, tak ada kalimat yang sempat keluar dari tenggorokanya sekarang. Kalah dengan keganasan murid-muridnya yang (pasti) kambuh jika mendengar bel pulang sekolah!

"Dengarkan saya!" bentak Tashigi kesal.

"Pulang dulu ya Buuu~~~" teriak Genk Mugiwara bersamaan, masih dengan tawa yang berkepanjangan, mengejek.

"Huh!" dengus Tashigi kesal. ia menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk lentiknya, "Awas kalian!!!!!" jeritnya depresi.

* * *

"Kau serius Sanji, akan pakai cara nista ini untuk menaklukan anak-anak FT ?" tanya Brook.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Selama ini kita kalah terus dari FT dalam hal permainan fisik, kita belum mencoba permainan dalam bentuk game virtual kan? Nah, sekarang kita cari Luffy," ujar Sanji.

"Luffy? Paling dia sudah pulang... Dia agak terpukul dengan insiden kemarin," sahut Zorro dingin.

"Huh," dengus Sanji sengit, "Aku otak rencana ini, siapa yang minta pendapatmu, cerewet!"

"Apa kau bilang!?" hardik Zorro.

"Kau tuli, mau makan tendanganku ha?," balas Sanji.

"Oke kalau itu maumu !"

"Stop!" seru Ussop seketika, "Tidak usah bertengkar! Itu dia Luffy!"

Sanji dan Zorro langsung berpaling ke arah Ussop, menyeringai ganas dengan tampang horror se horror-horror nya, membuat keringat dingin Ussop langsung meleleh dalam hitungan detik.

"A... aku bilang... Itu Luffy..." Ussop gemetar, tertekan dengan aura dahsyat nan laknat dari dua pemuda di hadapanya ini.

Sanji yang berpaling pertamakali. Ia melihat pemuda topi jerami itu berjalan terseok, menyeret kaki malangnya.

"Luff?" tanya Zorro pelan, mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Hai teman-teman..." sapanya lesu.

"Apaan nih... sekali dalam sejarah aku melihat Luffy tanpa gairah begini... malas hidup ya?" tanya Ussop heran.

"Iya nih... malas hidup..." keluh Luffy, "Aku dengar, game-game center akan dibersihkan dari anak-anak SMA mengingat ujian tengan semester sudah dekat..."

"Dengar darimana? tadi Bu Tashigi kan belum sempat bicara tuntas?" tanya Sanji.

"Anak kelas sebelah yang bilang..." jawab Luffy.

"Wah, pantas... kita tidak bisa main game selama beberapa minggu ini ya..." ujar Brook.

"Bukan... bukan itu... masalahnya game Virtual Fighter versi baru keluar hari ini tau!!!" jerit Luffy, dengan ekspresi depresi stadium akut.

"NANIIIII????" teriak rekan-rekanya bersamaan dengan suara beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi daripada penyanyi opera. Dan tentu saja, ada curahan liur yang menimpa kepala tak berdosa Luffy.

"Serius???" seru Sanji.

"Bodoh! ulasanya sudah beredar dari dua minggu yang lalu!"

"NANIIII???"

* * *

"Eh, Luff..." panggil Sanji.

"Ya?"

"Main ke game center yuk... kita tanding VF sama anak-anak fairytail, bagaimana?" ujar Zorro.

"Benar!" dukung Ussop, yang setiap sel syaraf otaknya telah teracuni kata-kata Sanji untuk mempermalukan anak-anak fairy tail.

"Wah, gila... kalau ada guru memergoki kalian, matilah kita!" kata Luffy, mendelik pada rekanya yang nekat itu.

"Hah! Kamu bercanda! Memangnya kau tidak mau jadi orang pertama yang mencoba versi baru ini apa? Aku dengar, VF kali ini karakternya lebih keren dan stabil. Jurusnya hebat, dan kontrol yang sangat sempurna," ujar Ussop, terkikik.

"Jangan menggodaku dong! Aaaaaaa... aku jadi penasaran..." rajuk Luffy, menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah beberapa kali dengan manja.

"Makanya yuk ke game center! Sayang lho... game baru ini keren!" Sanji masih gigih menggoda demi dendamnya pada anak-anak fairy tail.

"Kalau ketahuan... ?"

"Huh, Luffy benar-benar sudah dicuci otak nih! Sejak kapan Luffy takut dengan peraturan? Perasaan dulu Luffy punya motto 'dimarahi ya didengarkan, dipukuli ya dirasakan' ! Kemana itu sekarang?" tanya Brook, ikut mendukung Sanji, dan langsung diiyakan oleh yang lain. Otak-otak nista itu masih menguraikan kalimat-kalimat godaan untuk meruntuhkan iman Luffy.

"Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Ini belum terlalu dekat dengan tes kok..." ujar Ussop.

"Kalian sekongkol apa nih? Kok rajin menggodaku?"

"Huh, kurang kerjaan, siapa yang menggoda, kami mengajak kok. Lagipula lusa kan tanggan 14, kita ber-valentine-ria, masa sampai sekarang masih musuhan..."

"Kepala-keju-salah-jurusan benar deh Luff," dukung Zorro, yang langsung melahirkan urat-urat bersilang di kepala kuning Sanji.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kepala-keju-salah-jurusan ha?" serunya kalap.

"Kau! Memangnya siapa lagi? kau kan memang kepala keju salah jurusan, seharusnya kau itu masuk jurusan tata boga!" balas Zorro tak kalah sengit.

"Makan tendanganku!"

"Boleh! sini kalau kau ada nyali!"

"STOPPP!!!" Luffy berteriak, menengahi bertarungan dadakan ber-background super devil glare nan ber-efex sound tak bermutu itu.

"Kalian mau adu kuat di VF atau disini?" tanya Luffy kesal.

"Oke," sanji menurunkan kakinya yang tadi siap seratus persen untuk menggampar Zorr, "kita adu kuat di VF saja!"

"Oke! Siapa takut?!" balas Zorro.

"Oke kalau begitu!" timpal Luffy, "Ayo ke game center!"

Gubbrrakkk!!!

"bu... bukanya tadi dia yang menolak waktu kita ajak ke game center..." ujar Ussop, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa balas dendam ke anak-anak FT, hehehe" Sanji terkikik horror, yang langsung disambut tonjokan Zorro di pipi kirinya.

"Aku mual melihat tampangmu!" kata Zorro santai.

* * *

"Teman-teman, nomor handphone Salamander tidak aktif," keluh Luffy yang berkutat dengan handphone nya, berjuang mengontak Natsu.

"Wah, kalau begitu...?"

"Ya, terpaksalah, kita cari saja mereka ke guild,"

"Guild?" tanya Sanji dkk kompak.

"Ya, kita ke guild FT, tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Luffy.

"Nggg..."

"Bo... boleh deh..."

Kelima pemuda itu sepakat mengunjungi guild FT. Mengunjungi? Sanji dkk merasa aneh sekarang...

"Jauhkan?" tanya Sanji.

"Dekat, aku pernah kesana kok," jawab Luffy.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah bangunan megah berlambang fairy tail.

"I... Ini ya yang namanya guild?" tanya Zorro, takjub.

"Ya, bagus kan? Oke, kalian mau ikut ke dalam atau menunggu di sini? aku mau masuk, mencari Salamander,"

"Kami disini saja deh!" sahut Zorro cepat ketika merasakan bahwa di dalam ada banyak gadis cantik yang pasti menyulut pikiran mesum nan kotor Sanji.

"Aku masuk ya..." Luffy berpaling, memunggunggi teman-temanya, lalu melangkah masuk melewati gerbang megah itu.

Tangan Luffy mendorong pintu bening itu perlahan. Hiruk-pikuk kafe nampak nyata siang itu. Tak heran, ini waktu lunch.

Ia berjalan masuk. Beberapa ekor mata mengikuti gerakanya.

"Mira! Mira!" panggilnya pada waitress cantik di belakang bar.

"Luffy?" tanya Mira heran melihat Luffy yang meringis lucu ke arahnya.

"Salamander mana?" tanya Luffy.

"Natsu? kau cari Natsu ya? Wah, Natsu belum pulang sekolah... kukira kau satu kelas denganya..."

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya. Belum pulang? Batinya.

"Biasanya Salamander kemana ya? Lalu, Gray, Rocky dan yang lainya kemana?" tanya Luffy.

"Wah, aku tidak tau, kalau jam segini mereka biasanya main di pelabuhan sih, tapi belakangan ini mereka membicarakan tentang game SAGA keluaran baru... ah, apa ya namanya... oh ya, VF !"

"Nani???" Bibir Luffy turun beberapa cm, terkejut sekaligus syok, "Ja... jadi mereka di game center sekarang?" tanyanya depresi.

"Mungkin," jawab Mira, terkikik melihat ekspresi Luffy, "Pergilah ke game center, mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan Natsu di sana,"

"Oke, terimakasih Mira! Daaahhh...." Luffy yang mendadak terbakar semangatpun berbalik, dan berlari. Mungkin kakinya akan terus terayun, berlari, keluar dan menabrak tiang, kalau saja tidak ada 'pasukan' yang menghadang di depan pintu.

"LUFFYYYY~" gadis-gadis itu histeris.

"Gyaaa~~~ Ampun, ini bukan saatnya jumpa fans teman-teman~" seru Luffy kaget ketika beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Luffy, sudah kukira kau akan kembali lagi kemari~" seru si nafas alkohol yang Luffy tidak ingat namanya.

"Benar... mainlah kesini sering-sering ya~" timpal gadis bertopi.

"Eh? Eh? Maaf, aku da urusan nih~ Aku kan kesini hanya mau mencari Salamander, bukanya mau jumpa fans," kilah Luffy kesal ketika tangan-tangan mulus para gadis itu menggerayanginya. Wah, parah!

"Maaf~ Aku harus ke game center sekarang," kata Luffy.

"Pasti game SAGA keluaran terbaru itu kan? Wah, si Natsu cs sih sudah kesana duluan. bahkan kudengar mereka membolos dari jam tambahan demi game itu,"

"I...iya deh...Lepaskan ya..." Mata Luffy memohon pada gadis-gadis itu, mengisyaratkan belas kasihan yang dalam. Justru bahasa isyarat dari mata Luffy yang selalu bicara tanpa dusta itulah yang semakin menyulut kagum para gadis itu. Alhasil, bukan dilepas, tapi justru semakin dipeluk.

"Foto dong~ Aku mau mengabadikan wajah imutmu~" pinta si topi, yang segera diiyakan oleh si rambut hitam.

"Ih, Visca, Kana, minggir deh!" seru seorang gadis. Ia melepas kacamatanya, lalu mengarahkan kamera digital ke wajah Luffy, mengajaknya tersenyum bersama.

"Levy, apa-apaan sih kau ini!" bentak si topi, yang bernama Visca.

"Aku bilang minggir tau!"

"STOP!" Luffy berteriak yang tak hanya membungkam para gadis tadi, tapi juga membuat suasana kafe berubah drastis, menjadi sunyi.

"Mau nomor handphone ku?" tanya Luffy, yang langsung disambut jerit histeris para gadis tadi.

"Mau! Mau! Mau!"

Luffy menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit. daripada disebut histeris, mereka lebih pantas disebut MENYALAK. Memangnya anjing?

"Kenal Jubia kan? Nah, dia punya nomor handphoneku! Nah! Itu dia Jubia!" seru Luffy tiba-tiba. Spontan Visca, Kana, Levy, dan yang lainya menoleh ke arah yang Luffy tunjuk.

"KABUUURRRR!!!!!" teriak Luffy seketika. Kakinya melompat mudur, dan dengan mudah Ia bisa menghindar dari 'paparazi wanita dadakan' fairy tail itu.

Yang penting keluar dari sini dengan selamat lahir dan batin, kata Luffy dalam hati. Seakan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk keluar pintu, Ia mengerahkan sisa kekuatanya pada kaki. Dilompatinya sebuah meja panjang yang berjarak lima meter dari pintu. Sebuah lompatan luar biasa yang langsung disambung dengan gerakan salto keatas.

Braakk!!! Kakinya terbanting dengan kasar. Selang sedetik setelah bantingan kasar itu Luffy melanjutkan acara escape nya yang tak bermutu. Wah... wah...

"Kabuuurrrrr~~~" jeritnya, berlari tanpa ampun menuju rekan-rekanya yang berdiri tenang di depan gerbang.

"Eh? Kenapa dia?" tanya Zorro heran pada Luffy yang sudah kabur duluan.

"Ayo kabur, atau nyawa kalian taruhanya!" Seru Luffy yang tengah lari di tempat agak jauh dari mereka, "Cepat lari! Bodoh!" sambungnya sebelum mengayunkan langkahnya lagi, membuat teman-temanya itu kebingungan.

"Ada razia orang-orang tidak waras ya?" tanya Brook, yang langsung disambut cekikikan dari yang lain.

"Ya sudah yuk sepertinya serius sekali! Luff~ Tunggu!" teriak Ussop, lalu berlari di belakang Luffy. Disusul Sanji dan yang lain.

* * *

Nafas Luffy terengah, nyaris putus.

"Ada apa Kapen?" tanya Zorro, "kita jadi kan main ke game center?"

"Iya..." jawab Luffy, "... Kita jadi main ke game center kok..."

"Lalu mana Salamander? Kenapa kau malah berlari seperti orang gila seperti itu?" tanya Sanji.

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Aku dikejar-kejar para gadis fairy tail nih! Kalau aku tidak kabur, matilah aku!"

"Fansgirl mu ya?" timpal Ussop.

"Siapa lagi!?" balas Luffy, mendelik.

"Ah, sialan, seharusnya tadi aku saja yang masuk dan mencari Salamander!" hardik Sanji, lalu melepas gamparan pada pipi kiri Luffy.

"Kalau kau yang masuk, kau pasti takkan keluar lagi!" balas Luffy kesal. Terciptalah aura devil glare diantara mereka berdua.

"Nah," kata Zorro, "Aku mau tanya,"

"Apa!?" bentak Luffy dan Sanji bersamaan.

"Gadis yang disana itu fansgirlmu juga?" ujar Zorro santai, menunjuk ke arah ujung jalan. Luffy dan Sanji mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, lalu menoleh bersamaan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melambaikan tanganya, "Luffy~~~" panggilnya dengan mendayu.

"Gyaaaa~~~" jerit Luffy dan Sanji bersamaan. Luffy karena kaget bercampur takut, Sanji karena kaget bercampur terpesona akan kecantikanya.

"Luffy! Luffy!" panggil gadis pirang itu.

"Iya! Iya sayang! aku yang bernama Luffy!" teriak Sanji kegirangan sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Sanji bodoh! Ayo kabur!" bentak Luffy.

"Tidak mau! Gadis itu cantik sekali~~~Oh, benar-benar imut... sepeti bidadari~"

Kyut! Urat kesabaran menyembul dari kepala Luffy.

"Kalau kau melayaninya sama saja dengan membunuhku! Dia juga gadis fairy tail tau! Kaburrrr~~~"

Disentaknya kerah baju Sanji dengan kasar dan diseretnya pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan penuh kebiadaban tak bermoral.

"Luffy!" seru Gadis tadi, masih berjuang memanggil pemuda topi jerami itu, "Tunggu! Aku tau Natsu dimana! Tapi jangan lewat situ! Ada razia game cen..."

Terlambat. Luffy beserta pasukanya lenyap di tikungan.

"Oh, Luffy.... di komplek sana ada para guru... kau akan dikuliti hidup-hidup kalau ketahuan ke game center..." desis gadis itu. Ia meremas tanganya sendiri. Tatapanya yang menyiratkan tatapan khawatir nampak nyata.

"Semoga kau tak apa-apa, aku janji, akan kukirim bantuan jika kau tertangkap guru..."

* * *

Ramai yang luar biasa mendominasi. Sound efex game dan jeritan para remaja membahana di ruangan ber AC yang cukup luas ini.

"Ngeri, kalau ada guru datang, kemana kita sembunyi?," tanya Luffy saat kakinya mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Dingin AC segera berhembus lembut, menggerayangi tubuhnya yang berpeluh akibat acara escape-dari-paparazzi-dadakan-FT.

"Bunuh diri, lompat ventilasi dan kabur!" timpal Zorro cuek.

"Nah, itu cara kabur yang bagus, bukan seperti Luffy yang kabur dari guild orang!" sambung Sanji, mencibir dengan kesal.

"Nanti aku takkan mengenalkanmu pada gadis-gadis cantik FT kalau menggerutu terus!" ancam Luffy yang juga tak kalah kesal karena ulah Sanji tadi.

"Dasar!"

"Sudah!," lerai Brook, "Mau main VF tidak nih?"

"Mau~~~" teriak semuanya.

Kelima pemuda itu melangkah masuk. Ruangan sarat kericuhan penuh kesenangan itu sempat membuat telinga mereka sakit.

"Kita pilih pojok sajalah Luff," pinta Ussop, menutup telinganya.

"Yosh! Yuk kita..." kalimat Luffy terhenti ketika ekor matanya menangkap sekelompok pemuda yang tengah asyik ber-Virtual Fighter-ria.

"Itu anak-anak FT!" seru Luffy, menunjuk sekelompok pemuda yang terdiri dari Natsu, Gray, Rocky, Leon dan Gerald.

"Anak-anak FT..." desis Sanji, langsung tertawa licik dengan efek nyala cahaya dalam gelap di wajahnya.

"Kambuh nih penyakit-dendam-stadium-tidak-tertolong nya Sanji," bisik Ussop pada Zorro, yang hanya disambut uapan malas dari rekan rambut toskanya itu.

Luffy berdiri di belakang mereka, menyaksikan Pai vs Lau yang dimainkan Natsu dan Gray.

Tendangan maut Pai memiliki kemungkinan serangan yang lebih dahsyat daripada karakter Lau yang dipegang Gray, tapi justru potensi itulah yang membuat frekuensi serangan karakter Pai turun, sehingga dapat dimanfaatkan untuk serangan beruntun andalan Lau. Mata Luffy menyipit, mencoba menganalisa setiap detik pertarungan antara dua karakter yang sama-sama memiliki keunggulan dalam serangan kaki itu.

Natsu mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Kelengahan berupa melepas jari dari papan kontrol itu dimanfaatkan Gray dengan semua serangan atas dari salto andalan Lau. Serangan telak! Natsu terlambat sedetik. Matanya semakin tajam, menyeringai pada Gray yang tersenyum licik.

"Untunglah tak ada batas waktu, mereka unggul, kalau waktu dibatasi, kemungkinan besar akan draw," komentar Leon datar.

"Huh! Pola serangan yang mudah dibaca!" komentar Sanji, tak kalah dingin.

"Kau mau coba ya?" tanya Luffy, berpaling ke arah Sanji.

"Boleh!" jawabnya santai, "Tunggu sampai pertarungan Pai vs Lau ini berakhir, kita bertarung team nanti!"

"TIM?" Seru Natsu dan Gray spontan. Mereka memalingkan wajah ke arah Luffy dan Sanji bersamaan.

"Aku suka! Aku suka itu! Kita bertarung tim!" seru Natsu, melonjak.

"Bodoh! Bukan saatnya untuk itu tau!" bentak Gray, yang langsung menekan tombol combat. Sebuah combat dasar dengan kekuatan tak seberapa langsung memojokkan tenaga Natsu di belakang garis merah!

"Tinggal satu combat dasar, kau kalah nafas-api-bau!" kata Gray keras.

"Jangan curang nafas-beku-sialan! Kita mau main tim sekarang! anak-anak mugiwara menantang tau!" balas Natsu, yang langsung menekan combat beruntun yang tak hanya menekan energi Gray, tapi juga menendangnya keluar ring dengan tak berperasaan.

"Gyaa~~~" jerit Gray depresi melihat karakternya kalah tanpa harga diri.

"Oke, kau terima tantangan kami kan Salamander?" tanya Luffy memastikan. Mereka tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati Monkey D. Luffy..."

"Baiklah Natsu D. Igniel..."

Senyum mereka mengembang. Pertarungan persahabatankah ini?

Tidak...

Ada yang 'lain' di baliknya.

* * *

Gadis pirang itu berlari, menerjang apapun tanpa segan.

"Gawat!" desisnya, "Natsu! Gray! Ada razia dadakan...!!!!" jerit gadis itu, berlari berpacu dengan waktu menuju Game center. Tempat suatu 'bahaya' mengancam, baik mugiwara maupun fairy tail.....

**TBC**

**Next chapter : Between Mugiwara and Fairy Tail**


	6. Between Mugiwara and Fairy Tail

Wah... wah... wah... lama juga updatenya ya Minna... kangen ya~

Gimana ya nasibnya tuh anak-anak OP n FT ? Gyahahaha... silahkan baca...

Ini para author nista mau istirahat dulu...*Silver ngacir ke WC, ngitung duit malak maren sore, Diamond molor di peti mati, Emerald gali kuburan buat diamond (?)*

**One Pice vs Fairy Tail**

**By : Argentum F Silver and Gold Diamond. J. P**

Riuh mendominasi game center yang dipenuhi para manusia berpredikat game-maniac-fourth-stadium. Tak terkecuali dua gank yang masing-masing sudah mulai menyalakan api peperangan mereka itu.

"Awas saja ya, Mugiwara takkan kalah dari kalian!" seru Sanji meledak-ledak.

"Tak usah berlebihan deh, kalau berlebihan, bisa bisa kalianlah yang malu," sahut Leon santai, yang langsung melahirkan beberapa urat menyilang di kepala Sanji.

"Kau belum pernaha makan tendanganku ya!?" serunya emosi.

"Stop! Sudah deh! Kalian ini kurang kerjaan," timpal Gray kesal, yang langsung diiyakan yang lain. Kecuali Zorro, Ia menyambut perkataan Gray dengan sebuah uapan lebar (Baca : Ejekan yang dialamatkan untuk Sanji)

"Nah, silahkan tentukan urutan pemain," kata Natsu.

"Oke, ayo teman-teman!" kata Luffy juga. Seketika semua berkerumun mengelilingi leader masing-masing.

"Hihihi," tawa seorang pria yang menyandarkan tubuh gagahnya di dinding ruangan yang bercat krem itu.

"Malangnya kedua kelompok itu, masing-masing leadernya bodoh! bagaimana bisa mereka kabur ya nanti, padahal kan hari ini razia besar-besaran," ujarnya. Sebuah gumaman yang sangat jelas tertangkap telinga Natsu.

"Jadi... urutan ketiga..."

"Tunggu," sela Natsu, "Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Kak Aria deh," katanya mendadak.

"Kak Aria? Mana? " Tanya Gray heran, memutar kepalanya.

"Ah, itu tuh, yang bersandar di dinding," tunjuk Gerald. Semua mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Gerald. Pria yang bergumam tadi tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ih, ada apa ya si cengeng datang kemari," komentar Gray.

"Ah, kak Aria? Kak, tadi kudengar kakak bicara soal razia...?" tanya Natsu.

"kalian baru dengar ya kalau siang ini para guru akan mendatangi tempat-tempat macam ini untuk menjaring para siswanya? Beritanya sudah dikoar-koarkan beberapa hari yang lalu. bahkan untuk mendukung suksesnya, polisi akan berjaga-jaga untuk mengintrogasi para siswa yang berkeliaran di jalanan pada jam pulang sekolah. Entah progam dari mana, ada juga kabar bahwa acara pengawasan anak-anak sekolah ini akan digalakkan di seluruh lapisan masyarakat.... "

Buakk! Natsu menghantam pelipis Aria dengan keras.

"Cerewet!" komentarnya kesal, "Huh, menyebalkan! Pokoknya aku mau terus main sampai puas! jangan ada yang berani menghalangi aku! Hwahaha~"

"Gila!" ujar Gray, menggosokan telunjuknya di dahi, "Bukanya tadi dia sendiri yang tanya pada kak Aria tentang razia itu, kok sekarang malah protes?"

"Biasalah, anak tidak terlalu waras..." sahut Leon, bergidik ngeri ketika melihat kobaran api semangat di belakang Natsu. Perlambangan manusia paling nekat nan gila abad ini =='

"Oke, siapa yang mau main pertama?" tanya Gerald.

"AKU! Aku mau main pertama!" Seru Natsu tiba-tiba, langsung menabrak Gerald tanpa ampun.

"Hah! Oke, kau boleh jadi pemain pertama! tapi jangan pakai acara tabrak begitu dong! sakit tau!" keluh Gerald, meringis sakit sembari menyeringai ganas pada Natsu.

"Jangan marah Ger... ayolah, siapa pemain kedua?" tanya Leon.

"Oke, kalau begitu..."

"Eh!? Teman-teman..." sela Gray, "Lihat, cara pemilihan pemain ala mugiwara.... "

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Gray. Ups...

"Pokoknya aku pemain pertama! " seru Sanji, menuding tepat di dahi Zorro dengan emosi.

"Enak saja! Kita kan sudah sepakat! Aku pemain pertama..."

"Tapi kau jangan seenaknya menjadikanku pemain terakhir dong!!!" balas Sanji keras.

"Kau belum puas makan pukulanku?"

"Oh? Menantang ya? Mau makan tendanganku ya???"

"Stop!" lerai Luffy cepat, "Kalian ini bagaimana sih! Aku kan main pertamakali!"

"Luffy jangan ikut-ikut ya!"

"Enak saja!"

"..." semua sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran-anak-kecil ini.

"Huh, ternyata kita harus bertanding melawan anak-anak macam ini ya..." Rocky angkat bicara.

"Jangan remahkan... mereka kan juga pasti punya kemampuan hebat!" Natsu menyodok perut Rocky dengan sikunya.

"Kemampuan hebat apanya... saling melempar umpatan?" tanya Gray, menggeleng-geleng heran melihat devil glare mem-background-i Sanji, Zorro dan Luffy.

"Oke kalau kalian minta..." seru Sanji tiba-tiba, "Aku akan menengahi semua ini!"

"Hah?" Gray semakin sweatdrop, "Menengahi pakai cara apa ya kira-kira?"

"Kita tunggu saja aksi mereka, " ujar Rocky cuek.

Zorro menaikkan kaki jenjangnya di meja yang ada di depanya, lalu berkata dengan nada tinggi, "Kau mau menengahi pakai cara apa ha? Dasar kepala-keju-salah-jurusan!"

Sanji menyeringai galak ke arah si rambut toska itu, "Akan ku buktikan kalau aku lebih bisa memakai otakku daripada kau!"

"Oke, buktikan sekarang! biar semua anak-anak yang ada di game center ini lihat!" tantang Zorro.

Seisi ruangan pun mulai mengalihkan perhatian pada pertengkaran super-bodoh itu, tak terkecuali tiga orang pemuda tampan yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Hibiki, itu ada apa ya?" tanya si rambut perak yang bertampang manis. Pemuda tampan yang ada di sampingnya berpaling. Ia menaruh stick dan mengalihkan pandanya ke arah yang ditunjuk si manis tadi.

"Ah? Mereka masih pakai seragam SMA? Apa mereka belum tau soal razia dadakan itu ya?" balas seorang pemuda tampan berkulit gelap yang ada di samping pemuda bernama Hibiki tadi.

"Ren benar, sepertinya mereka tidak tau soal itu," kata si manis tadi, yang bernama Eve.

"Hn? kalian benar, coba aku lihat, ada apa disana," Hibiki bangkit. Sembari mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran, Ia melangkah menuju tempat pertengkaran bodoh itu.

"Duh... hei, apa-apaan ini?," seru Hibiki, mengerutkan kening ke arah anak-anak SMA itu, "Apa kalian tidak tau soal razia itu ya? Ini kan sudah dekat dengan tes?"

"..." baik Mugiwara maupun Fairy Tail sama-sama sweatdrop melihat Hibiki yang berseru nyaring kepada mereka.

"AH! Sudahlah! Aku jadi merasa jadi orang bodoh sekarang! Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah pemain VF ini! Tunggu saja!" kata Sanji kesal, sebelum akhirnya melesat keluar ruangan itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Uh, bukanya dia memang bodoh..." ujar Zorro heran.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini bikin malu saja, ya sudahlah, ayo main!" lerai Ussop jengkel.

"Oke, aku main pert.... "

GUBBRRAAKKK!!! Suara gebrakan yang sangat keras bergema mencapai ruangan game center itu, membuat semua perhatian teralih.

"Apa itu?!" seru Luffy kaget. Keningnya juga berkerut seperti hibiki tadi. Samar-samar ada suara yang masuk ke telinganya. seruan nyaring yang tak asing. Ah, suara tadi... jangan-jangan...

"SANJI!" Seru Mugiwara bersamaan sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari bersamaan dan saling berjejal di pintu game center.

"Sanji!" teriak Luffy.

"Sanji! kau ken..."

"...." Luffy, Zorro, Ussop dan Brook yang panik mendengar keributan di luar dan saling berebut untuk melihat keadaan itu bungkam seketika. Melihat ternyata Sanji....

"dasar pedagang mi sialan! Aku kan hanya pinjam sumpit lima batang! Masa seperti itu saja tidak boleh ha?" bentak si kepala keju yang berkacak pinggang, memelototi penjual ramen di depan game center.

Sang penjual yang tinggi tubuhnya setengah dari tinggi tubuh Sanji itu juga membalas pelototan Sanji dengan wajah tak kalah ganas.

"Kalu ini tidak pinjam! Tapi tadi niatmu seperti mau merampok tau!" bentak sang penjual ramen, tak lupa mengacungkan sendok sayurnya ke arah dahi Sanji.

"Aku bilang pinjam lima batang! Aku mau pakai untuk undian main game tau!"

"Oh?!" balas sang penjual, "Maksudmu kau mau melumuri ujung salah satu sumpitku dengan cat untuk undian main game?"

"Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku kemari untuk pinjam sumpit ha?!"

"..." Para mugiwara semakin sweatdrop melihat aksi si kepala keju itu. Memalak sumpit pedagang ramen!

"Gila! Seharusnya kita tidak ajak anak gila itu!" keluh Zorro, "Aku mau mian sendiri saja kalau begitu!"

"Betul!" dukung Brook yang langsung berbalik, mengikuti Zorro dengan cuek.

"Gila! Ya sudah, yuk kita main berempat saja Luff," komentar Ussop.

"Lho? Luffy? " ulang Ussop, ketika menyadari tak ada respons yang mengalir dari mulut Luffy.

"..."

"Luff?"

"GYAAA~" jerit Luffy mendadak, "SANJI~~~ Idemu keren!!!"

Jedagghh!!!

* * *

Sanji memajukan bibirnya beberapa cm. ketika Luffy mengguncangkan gelas berisi batang-batang sumpit di depanya.

"Kalian ini tadi mengumpatku, tapi sekarang ide kocok sumpitku dipakai juga! dasar licik!" katanya kesal.

Luffy acuh saja, terus mengguncangkan gelas berisi sumpit hasil rampasan tadi.

"Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga, rebut ya! Yang dapat sumpit bertanda cat merah di ujungnya akan menjadi pemain pertama!" seru Luffy.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga!"

Seketika tangan-tangan para anggota mugiwara itu berebut menarik sebatang sumpit dari gelas plastik di tangan Luffy.

"Hore~!!!!" jerit Luffy, "Aku dapat sumpit bertanda!!! Ayo! Siapa yang mau melawan kapten Mugiwara ini?hahaha...."

"..." Anak-anak Fairy tail sweatdrop.

"Oke, aku pemain pertama, ayo lawan aku!" kata Gerald santai.

"Oh? Kau anak yang melukai perutku kan? Ayo sini lawan aku! Akan kubalas kelakuanmu!" seru Luffy berapi-api.

"Huh," Gerald mendengus. Mereka memilih karakter masing-masing setelah itu.

"First Fight!!! Luffy vs Gerald, character Jack vs Sarah," desis Natsu, "Seru dong? Karakter itu punya keunggulan serangan yang tinggi!"

Ready? Go!

Jbuakkk!!! Sebuah serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan Luffy berupa pukulan telak, nyaris menguras 'nyawa' karakter Sarah yang dimainkan Gerald.

"awas kau," desis Gerald, "Kubalas!"

Pertarungan memanas, setelah Gerald menjatuhkan karakter yang dimainkan Luffy, mereka sama-sama memasang kuda-kuda yang kuat. Beruntung tak ada time limit, karena ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat panjang antara dua jagoan VF.

"Hebat, karakter Jack dan Sarah mempunya keunggulan masing-masing berupa serangan yang akurat, terutama pada pukulan dan tendangan berputar! Hanya saja aku takut kalau itu akan memperlemah pertahanan. Lihat, Gerald saja menyerang tanpa ampun!" ujar Gray.

"Itu memang karakter terbaik di game ini!" komentar Natsu datar.

Tendangan dan pukulan bertubi dari karakter sarah tak membuat karakter Jack yang ditangani Luffy goyah. sebaliknya, ketika Gerald lengah dalam kuda-kudanya karena terfokus pada serangan, karakter Luffy melakukan salto di udara dan memojokkan garis energi milik karakter Gerald.

"Ugh!"

"Rasakan, pukulan maut Jack-Bryant milikku!"

Jbuaakk!!

"Akkhhh!!!" jerit Gerald, terbelalak penuh ketidakpercayaan karena serangan dadakan Luffy barusan.

"AKU MENAAANNGG!!!" Luffy berseru girang, nyaris melonjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Yes! Satu kosong untuk Mugiwara!" Sanji menyeringai ke arah anak-anak fairy tail. Sesangar apapun itu, itu hanyalah seringai tidak penting yang pasti akan diacuhkan. Kasihan Sanji...

"Pemain berikutnya siapa? Ayo lawan aku!" seru Luffy.

"Oke deh, kita kalah satu point, tapi awas nanti, kami akan balas!" ujar Natsu berapi-api.

"Oke, kita kocokan sumpit lagi yuk!"

"GYA~ ITU KAN IDEKU!!!" seru Sanji memprotes, mendelik tajam ke arah Natsu dengan beberapa urat menyilang di kepalanya.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Kita juga boleh kan pakai sistem kocokan sumpit? Nah, mana gelasnya? Ayo kocok!"

"Hahaha..." tawa Luffy, "Kuharap yang mendapat sumpit bertanda adalah Salamander!"

"KOK KAMU JADI MEMBELA MEREKA SIH!" jbuaaakkk! Sanji melepas gamparan ke kepala Luffy.

Klek, klek, klek... suara sumpit di gelas beradu dengan cepat ketika Natsu mengguncangkan gelasnya.

Samar-samar, ada suara yang spontan menusuk gendang telinga kesepuluh anak SMA itu. Suara yang sangat tak asing bagi mereka...

Suara...

Luffy dan Natsu dkk saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"MOBIL POLISI!!!"

"GYAAA~~~" Kesepuluh anak berseragam SMA itu belingsatan seketika. Suara super nyaring itu menjerit terus, dekat dan semakin dekat dengan game center.

"Rasakan! Sudah kubilang!" ujar Hibiki.

"Tunggu! Tapi masa sih sampai polisi segala turun tangan?" seru Leon. Semua berpaling ke arah anak yang cara pikirnya paling realistis ini.

"Leon benar!" seru Gray.

Sirine nyaring itu masih terus menjerit. Dekat dan semakin dekat, merasuk ke gendang telinga kesepuluh anak itu.

"Ah, semakin dekat," desis Sanji.

"Parkir dimana ya?" sambung Luffy.

Dekat... dekat... dekat...

Ciiittt~ mobil polisi itu berhenti.

"GYAAAA~~~LARIIIII~" Kacau. Luffy, Sanji, Zorro, Ussop, Brook, Natsu, Gray, Leon, Gerald dan Rocky belingsatan, saling bertabrakan tak tentu arah.

"Cepat lari! Disana! Di bawah meja!" seru Hibiki, entah serius ingin menyelamatkan Mugiwara dan Fairy tail ataupun hanya mengerjai mereka.

"Lari~~!!!" Bruakk! Jbuakk! Bruakk!!! benturan keras tak terelakkan lagi ketika kesepuluh kepala dengan rambut aneka warna saling bertabrakan berlomba berlindung dibawah meja.

"Sialan geser dong!"

"Kau menginjak kakiku tau!"

"Sialan! Ini jacket baruku! awas kalau sampai cacat!"

"Jangan dorong dong!"

"Ugh!"

"..." hibiki, Eve dan Ren sweatdrop.

"Kau mengerjai mereka ya Hib...?" tanya Eve.

"Habisnya mereka berisik sekali sih!" sahut Hibiki santai, lalu kembali menekuni stick game nya.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Seorang lelaki berseragam polisi mauk dengan langkah mantap ke game center itu. Seakan suara langkahnya tak kalah dengan efexsound game. Melahirkan beberapa keringat dingin di dahi anak-anak sinting yang dengn bodohnya membenamkan dirinya dibawah meja yang entah bagaimana ada di ruangan game center.

"Ada anak berseragam yang main disini tidak?" tanya polisi berwajah garang itu pada Aria.

"Ada..."

Manusia-manusia dibawah meja itu menahan nafas sambil merapal umpatan di hati masing-masing.

"... berseragam SMP, tapi sudah pulang sejam yang lalu," sambung Aria. Semua menarik nafas lega.

"Tapi yang berseragam SMA ada juga! Ada sepuluh orang!"

Semua menahan nafas.

"Tapi kemari untuk wawancara tugas jurnalis..."

Mugiwara dan fairy tail menarik nafas lega.

"Dan..."

"Ah, sudahlah!" kata polisi itu dingin, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada toilet tidak? Aku numpang ke toilet!"

GUBRAAKK!!!

"Sialan!" desis Luffy, "Polisi keparat!"

"Huh! Kan aku sudah bilang! Mustahil kalau polisi sampai turun tangan cuma gara-gara anak-anak berseragam yang ada di game center!"

Semua menarik nafas lega bersamaan, lalu keluar dari bawah meja dengan teratur.

"Aneh ya~ Nah, bagaimana? Apakah mau lanjut tanding VF?" tanya Luffy.

"Oke! Lanjut ya!" sambut Natsu.

"Kalau begitu..." gerakan Natsu terhenti sedetik. Matanya menangkap bayangan 'maut' di depan pintu. Ya! Bayangan para pencabut nyawa (minimal pencabut hak untuk naik kelas)

"Las...laskar konseling sekolah..." desis Luffy, yang langsung disambut jeritan tajam yang mengerikan...

"LASKAR KONSELING SEKOLAAAAHHHH???!!!"

"GYAAA~~~"

Pak Smoker, Bu Tashigi, Pak Morgan, Pak Joze, Pak Ivan dan anggota laskar konseling dan divisi kesiswaan sekolah lainya....

"Lari~~~~"

Semua tunggang langgang, belingsatan, kesetanan. Semua tercekam perasaan ngeri yang semakin menjadi karena tatapan tajam para guru itu.

"Ugh..." Natsu terpekik ketika lehernya dicengkeram tanpa ampun oleh sebuah tangan kekar.

"Ah... ini anak kurang ajar yang suka main dengan Lucy itu kan?" Pak Joze menyeringai.

"Ugh! Salamander!" Luffy yang hampir bisa menyelamatkan diri berbalik, mengulurkan tanganya pada Natsu. Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, lehernya juga dicengkeram tangan kekar. Ugh... bau asap tembakau milik si gagah aneh yang menghukum Luffy di kamar mandi tempo hari!

"P...Pak... Smo...Smoker?"

"Pak Joze, seret mereka berdua ke konseling! Kita adili disana!"

Joze mangangguk. Dengan kasar Ia menyentak leher Natsu, sementara tanganya menarik tangan Luffy.

"kalian sudah kelewat batas anak-anak!"

"Ugh... tentang polisi tadi ternyata hanya jebakan! Kita harus memberitahu yang lain!" seru Luffy. Natsu memutar kepalanya sedikit.

"Perasaanku tidak terlalu buruk Luff..."

Tubuh Luffy dan Natsu terhempas ke mobil. Ini sih pengendalian murid dengan cara penculikan!

Disusul Gerald, Gray, Leon, Sanji dan Ussop.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Joze.

"Kabur Pak!" lapor tashigi sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kejar! Mereka akan mendapat hukuman lebih!" hanya itu yang diucapkan Joze sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke mobil dan menjalankan mesinya.

"Tenanglah," ujar Bu Tashigi lembut, "Jangan anggap ini kekasaran pihak sekolah, ini demi kebaikan kalian!"

Mobil itu terus melaju. Asapnya mengepul pelan menerbangkan butir-butir debu jalanan.

"sial!" seru seorang gadis dengan nafas terengah. Ia mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, "Aku terlambat!"

Tangan mulus gadis bernama lengkap Lucy Hartphiliea itu meraih ponsel di saku mini-skirt nya. Dihubunginya sebaris nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel bertuts qwerty itu.

"DARURAT!" seru Lucy mendadak, "Anak-anak fairy tail terjaring razia di game center!"

* * *

"Temn-teman," bisik Natsu, "Aku punya firasat baik tentang ini,"

"Firasat baik bagaimana? Kita tertangkap tau!" bentak Sanji.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sependapat dengan Salamder," desis Luffy.

"Ingat kan, selama ini kita berseteru tidak masuk akal. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita damai. Kita sama-sama mencoba keluar dari masalah ini!"

"Dengar," sela Leon, "Kita jangan sekali-sekali berpikir untuk keluar dari masalh ini. Yang harus kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana mengelak dari introgasi para guru nanti. karena kalau kita kabur sekarang, otomatis kesalahan kita tambah berat. bukankah begitu?"

"Leon benar!" dukung Gray.

"Aku setuju dengan Luffy, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita korporasi," Ussop yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara. semua mengiyakan.

Mobil keluaran perusahaan Eropa itu terus melaju, semakin menenggelamkan perasaan anak-anak ini dalam resah.

Ciiitttt.... mobil mengerem mendadak, membuat ketujuh anak di jok belakang itu terlempar ke depan akibat inersia. Pak Joze yang ada di belakang kemudi mendelik tajam menatap puluhan paku yang tersebar di jalan aspal di depanya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" serunya. Ada Neon seratus watt diatas kepala Natsu.

"Teman-teman, bantuan datang!" bisiknya.

"Aku tak peduli, mau Mugiwara, mau Fairy Tail, pokoknya diantara kami tak ada dendam lagi! Ayo, bantu mereka! Nyanyikan melodi kebebasan untuk perdamaian kita!" bisik rambut Afro yang merapatkan tubuh jangkungnya di beteng tak jauh dari situ.

"Bagus Brook!" balas Lucy, mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Ia melirik Rocky yang juga merapatkan tubuh atletisnya di beteng.

"Natsu, tenang, bantuan dariku datang!"

* * *

Yang pasti ni story lum tamat ya Minna... tetap tongkrongin ni fic gaje...

Author minta maaf, kalo masih ada yang rancu karena gak sempat ngedit ...


	7. Peace melody for All

Ni story lama juga ya? Ntah dapet ilham dari mana saiia semangat lagi buat nerusin ni fic... *ngelirik wallpaper hape dari 'seseorang' *

Nah, sebelumnya saya beri semacam warning bahwa janganlah kalian tiru karakter-karakter di story ini... Jujur, sedikit banyak inilah cermin sang author, Gyahahaha~~~ *dihantam lemari*

Hwey, jangan berpikiran buru tentang saya ya~ ^,^v Argentum anak baik~ *dihantam lagi*

Oke, mau tau lanjutanya kan? Daripada author ngigau terus, lanjutin aja baca ni story aneh...Bye! *ngacir ntah kmana*

* * *

**One Piece vs Fairy Tail**  
**By : Argentum F SilveR**

* * *

Langkah Luffy dkk terhenti di hadapan pntu tinggi bercat krem itu. Semua nyaris menahan nafas, tak berani menduga apa yang sudah menanti di balik pintu dengan label 'Conseling room' itu.

Duk! Natsu menyikut Luffy. "Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita?" bisiknya.

"Entah, tapi tadi aku sempat melihat bayangan Brook dan yang lain di jalan..."

"Mereka pasti akan menolong kita!" bisik Sanji pelan.

Ckrek, ckrek, ckrek. Mereka menelan ludah dengan rasa was-was ketika mendengar suara anak kunci yang beradu dengan gembok keperakan itu.

Ciiiitttt... pintu tua yang bergesek pelan dengan lantai menyuarakan decitan panjang. Terbukalah ruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Glek!

"Masuk," perintah Pak Joze. Tajam, dingin, tak berperasaan. Manusia-manusia yang sempat terpaku itupun melangkah dengan kaki gemetar memasuki ruangan. Sepatu-sepatu mereka yang beradu dengan lantai menimbulkan suara-suara khas, terdengar lebih jelas karena suasana yang sangat sepi ini.

"Duduk," lagi-lagi suara Pak Joze terdengar tajam. Seolah membekukan darah yang mengalir pelan di dada mereka.

Natsu menyikut Luffy lagi, lalu berujar perlahan, "Ssstt... kenapa Pak Joze bisa membaca muslihat Lucy dan yang lain ya? Soal paku-paku di jalanan itu dan..."

"Diam!" hardik guru itu. Lelaki bernama Joze Paula itu menatap satu persatu wajah para murid bejatnya ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ini benar-benar sulit dimaafkan!" hardk Pak Joze. Semua menahan nafas.

"Kalau memang tindakan kami tidak bisa dimaafkan..." mendadak Natsu menyela, mengejutkan semuanya. Dengan tampang berani Natsu pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...anda tidak perlu repot memaafkan kami. Beres bukan?"

"Ha?" Semua syok. Alis kanan Joze terangkat, Ia menyeringai tajam ke arah si rambut merah ini.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan ha?" tanyanya, kasar. Tangan meraih buku jurnal di meja beralas kain bermotif abstrak itu.

"Namamu... Natsu Dragneel bukan?" tanyanya, melirik dengan tajam ke arah Natsu.

"Ya, tidak ada yang lain!" jawabnya. Stay cool.

"Huh! Dan kau juga anak yang paling terkenal bengal dan kandidat nomor satu dari jajaran anak yang diprediksikan tidak akan naik kelas nantinya. Dengan reputasimu yang 'sangat baik' ini kenapa kau masih saja membuat ulah saat test sudah di depan mata, ha?" Pak Joze kembali menyuarakan suaranya.

Semua bungkam.

"Apa kalian sadar..."

"Hikz..." isak Luffy tiba-tiba, mendadak tak kuasa menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

"...Kenapa kau?" tanya Pak Joze, kaget melihat si topi jerami ini menangis seperti murid taman kanak-kanak.

"I... itu... hikz..." Luffy terisak, "... Salamand... der..."

Pak Joze menghujamkan pandanganya ke arah Natsu, seakan menatap sang kidnaper bra di tepi sungai.

"Apa maksudmu Luffy?" Natsu bersuara dengan nada memprotes berat.

"...Kau..."

"Ng?"

"Injak kakiku tau!"

GUBRAKK...

"Gyaaa~~~ Maaf... maaf... aku tidak sengaja~~~" pekik Natsu, melonjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau sih! kalau emosi lihat-lihat dong!" komentar Gray.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar nafas beku sialan!"

"Ha? Kau berani mengataiku di depan guru? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, dasar nafas api bau!"

BRAKK!

Tangan kekar itu menggebrak meja, menimbulkan suara begitu tajam, membungkam mulut-mulut Luffy dkk seketika.

"Apa kalian tidak malu ha?" bentaknya, kasar.

Semua diam.

"Kami tidak merasa bahwa kami melakukan hal yang negatif," Kata Sanji mendadak, membuat semuanya berpaling ke arah kepala-keju-salah-jurusan ini.

"Tidak negatif kau bilang ha?" Pak Joze menghardik lagi, "Jelas kelakuan kalian sudah sangat buruk sebagai seorang siswa! Sudah sepantasnya kalian mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatan kalian itu!"

"..." semua diam. Suhu ruang konseling yang mendadak menjadi meja hijau itu sedikit turun, seperti keringat dingin yang mulai meleleh di dahi masing-masing. Kepala mereka sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang bisa jadi kartu as penyelamat.

"Lalu..." tiba-tiba Luffy berujar, "... hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kami yang melanggar peraturan sekolah pada hari pertama peraturan itu dijalankan?"

Alis kanan Pak Joze terangkat. "Apa yang kau maksud, Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Saya bisa membaca jalan pikiran para siswa maupun para guru..." Kalimat yang datar dan tenang. Luffy berdiri, memasang style cool yang melumpuhkan.

"Hari pertama saat suatu peraturan diberlakukan akan dimanfaatkan para siswa untuk melanggarnya, karena mereka berpikir pada saat itulah para guru lengah..." Luffy melirik Pak Joze dengan ekor matanya, membuat semuanya menahan nafas.

"Lalu?" Alis mata kanan Pak Joze terangkat lagi. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan penasaran sekaligus tatapan mengejek.

"...LALU..." Luffy menekan kalimatnya, "..."

"...saya tidak tau lagi harus ngeles apa lagi..."

GUBRAKKK!

"SAYA TIDAK MENGIRA..."Bla... Bla...Bla...

"Ugh, Luff, kau akan dihajar anak-anak fairy tail nih!" Bisik Natsu, menutup telinganya mendengar pidato tak bermutu ini.

"Maaf, deh..."

"Gayamu keren, ternyata akhirnya malah seperti ini," Sanji menutup sebelah matanya. Luffy menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi lagi sambil meringis.

"...KESIMPULANYA...!" Pak Joze berseru dengan keras, membuat semua menahan nafas lagi.

'Akhirnya setelah nyaris sejam mengoceh, sampailah pada kesimpulan. Artinya, acara mengoceh sudah selesai' pikir otak-otak para remaja SMA badung ini bahagia.

"KALIAN..."

Tok...tok..

Pintu diketuk, membuat semuanya spontan menoleh.

"Selamat siang," sapa serang laki-laki bertubuh kekar yang muncul dari balik pintu. Rambut perak dan bekas jahitan di bawah matanya menguatkan kesan tampan di wajahnya yang lembut.

Raut wajah Pak Joze berubah melihat laki-laki ini. "Elfman?" tanyanya, masam.

"Maafkan saya Pak, saya membawa pesan dari bagian kesiswaan yang melakukan razia di sejumlah tempat di kota," katanya.

"Hn? Lalu? Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Pak Joze lagi.

"Kami menangkap sekitar dua lusin siswa sekolah ini, termasuk ketiga siswa lainya selain mereka, tapi..."

Laki-laki bernama Elfman itu mendekati Pak Joze. Nampaknya Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga si guru yang entah bagaimana masih saja punya tenaga setelah lamaaa sekali mengoceh kepada para siswa badungnya (yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak mendengar ocehanya)

"Benarkah itu? Elf?"

"Tentu,"

Nampak Pak Joze menghela nafasnya panjaaang sekali. Dia menyeringai ke arah Luffy dkk.

"Kalian boleh pergi." katanya. Datar tak bernafsu, seperti hakim yang gagal mengadili kidnaper bra.

"SERIUUSSS?" seru semuanya.

"Enyah kalian..."

Bruak...bruak...bruak...

Tanpa sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya, tubuh jangkung Pak Joze sudah menjadi korban tabrakan berantai anak-anak Mugiwara dan Fairy Tail.

"Ugh..." lenguhnya, kesakitan.

"Maaf Pak, saya permisi dulu, selamat siang..." Elfman meringis, lalu meninggalkan sang guru yang malang dengan face tanpa dosa dengan gerakan cepat.

* * *

"HWAHAHAHAHA~~~!" Natsu tak bisa menahan tawanya yang tak terkontrol.

"Ih," seru Luffy, "Salamander serapa bulan tidak gosok gigi ya?" tanyanya.

"Namanya juga nafas-api-bau-sialan," sahut Gray, santai, yang langsung disambut hantaman telak di dadanya oleh sepasang lutut Natsu.

"Ugh!"

"Apa katamu? Ha? Gray?"

"Kenapa kau memukulku ha?"

"STOP!" hardik Luffy, "Sudahlah kawan! Nah sekarang, aku mau tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai kita dibebaskan ha?"

"Ooohhh... itu pasti kerjaanya si Lucy! Dia menelpon Elfman untuk menolong kita... sebenarnya itu pastilah akal-akalanya Lucy!" ujar Natsu, tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Elfman?" tanya mugiwara bersamaan.

"tuh yang tadi itu, itu namanya Elfman, adik laki-lakinya Mira"

"Ng?" kata Sanji memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa hubunganya? Memang akal-akalan apa yang Lucy lakukan? Lagipula... Lucy itu siapa?"

"Dasar Sanji!" Luffy memukul pundak Sanji pelan, "Si rambut pirang yang mengejar kita waktu kita mau ke game center itulah! Siapa lagi!"

"Benarkah? Si Cantik itu?"

Bruakkk!

Combat berantai gaya Virtual Fighter jatuh di perut si rambut keju ini, membuatnya meringis.

"Kalau urusan gadis cantik kau benar-benar tidak mau kalah ya..." Gray berkomentar datar tak bernafsuseperti pak Joze tadi.

"Berisik kau Gay! Mentang-mentang kau jadi idola di kantin sekolah!" sahut sanji, penuh penekanan pada 'kantin sekolah' yang secara tidak langsung mengandung ejekan untuk Gray sebagai tempat-paling-tidak-bermutu-untuk-jumpa-fans.

"Sialan! Namaku GRAY tau! GRAY! Bukan GAY! dan lagi, aku tidak suka caramu berbicara!" seru Gray, menantang.

''Oh? Begitukah? Apa maumu?" Balas Sanji, yang langsung menarik kerah seragam Gray dan menautkan pangkal hidungnya dengan pangkal hidung Gray.

"..." semua sweatdrop

"Oh, ya, Mugiwara akan sangat berterimakasih pada Fairy Tail yang sudah membebaskan kami dari sarang laskar konseling!" seru Luffy ceria., terang-terangan mengacuhkan duo Sanji-Gray.

"Jangan mengacuhkan kami dooongg!" seru Sanji-Gray bersamaan, plus beberapa 'perempatan' di kepala mereka.

"Orang gila mana yang sudi menyaksikan pertengkaran tidak masuk akal kalian," Zorro yang sedari tadi bungkam karena malas mulai angkat bicara, seakan mendukung Gray untuk men-skak-mat-Sanji.

"Diam marimo-kepala-salad!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"STOOOPPP!" Semua berseru lantang, mengguncang gedung bercat putih itu.

(Efek : Burung gagak kabur dari sarang masing-masing memenuhi langit)

"Oke, deh..." Gray yang tersungkur tanpa harga diri mengusap benjol di kepalanya.

"Kibarkan saja bendera putih kita," lanjut Sanji, yang juga menahan nyeri di kepala kuningnya yang entah sudah mendapat berapa kali hantaman.

Trek... Trek..

Suara high heels yang beradu dengan lantai keramik ini menggelitik telinga. Semua kompak berpaling, sehingga mata mereka tertumbuk dengan sosok cantik yang sudah tak berseragam sekolah di ujung koridor.

"LUCY?"

"Hai teman-teman! Bagaimana? Kalian lolos kan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan nakal yang khas. Di belakangnya ada Rocky, yang terkikik geli.

"Terimakasih ya Lucy. Maaf aku kabur darimu tadi. Kupikir kau..."

"Ah, sudahlah Luffy. Wajarlah kalau kau mengira aku ini fansmu juga... kau kelewat imut sih~"

"Hihihi..." Luffy terkikik.

"Lagipula," ujar Lucy lagi, "Justru kamilah yang harus berterimakasih pada kalian, karena yang mengusulkan menipu Pak Joze adalah Brook..."

"Brook?" Natsu memutar kepalanya ke arah Luffy, "...Si Afro?"

"Ya, si Afro! Tapi... dimana Brook sekarang?"

Semua diam mendadak, lalu memutar kepala masing-masing, mencari si kurus itu. Hn? Dimana pemuda itu?

"..."

Ada alunan gitar. Indah begitu merasuk ke hati.

"SAKE BINKS!" seru semuanya.

"Eh? Kalian tau lagu ini?" tanya Luffy terkejut.

"Siapa sih yang tidak tau! Brook kan pemenang kompetisi musik antar sekolah bulan lalu! Dia membawakan lagu ini kan?"

"Yo ho ho! Nyanyikan melodi persahabatan kita~~~!" seru Brook, yang ternyata duduk di balkon lantai dua dan langsung terjun ke lantai dasar dengan gaya coolnya.

"Brook, keren! Ayo nyanyi lagi!" seru Lucy. Kesepuluh anak di lantai dasar itu berpandangan.

"Ayolah," kata Rocky lembut, "Sedikit melepas penat setelah dikerjai mahasiswa di game center dan gagal tanding VF..."

"Oke!" sahut semuanya kompak, langsung mengambil posisi yang paling nyaman untuk mereka di lantai. Dingin lantai keramik ini mulai menjalari kulit para remaja SMA ini, dan dengan senyum manis, Brook mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyuarakan suara merdunya.

**"Yohohoho yohohoho!**

**Yohohoho yohohoho!**  
**Yohohoho yohohoho!**  
**  
**

**Binks no sake wo**  
**Todoke ni yuku yo**  
**Umi kaze ki makase **  
**Nami makase!**

**Shio no mukou de**  
**Yuki mo sawagu**  
**Sora ni ya**  
**Wa o kaku tori no uta!..."****  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hahaha..." Ace tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Benarkah? Jadi kalian sudah damai ya?"

Ace yang sudah membaringkan diri di bed di bawah bed Luffy itu masih terkikik geli, memancing Luffy yang ada diatasnya untuk tertawa juga.

"Entahlah... tapi Luffy berharap begitu," sahut Luffy, yang mencoba menyamankan tidurnya di bed atas, membuat bed bertingkat itu goyah sedikit.

"Oh... kalau begitu perjanjian kita batal dong?" mendadak Ace berseru.

"Perjanjian apa? Oh, soal Luffy mau mencarikan teman kencan buat Kakak? Ya... maaf ya kak, hehehe..." tawa Luffy innocent.

"dasar... yaaahhh... kakak single deh valentine ini~" Ace bersuara dengan nada kecewa berat.

"Hahaha..."

Ah, iya, besok tanggal 14 Februari. Artinya, hari kasih sayang. Hmm... apa yang akan terjadi di hari itu ya? apakah Luffy akan menanyakan perihal 'surat-pernyataan-suka' dari Natsu itu.

'Aku gelisah,' batin Luffy. ia meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya dibawah kepala. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Selamat malam Luff," kata Ace, lalu menekan sakelar lampu sedetik setelah itu.

"Selamat malam," balas Luffy. Yah, apapun yang akan terjadi besok, Luffy lebih memilih tidur daripada memikirkanya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sekali. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kemudian Luffy sudah mengambang di alam mimpinya dalam lelap...

* * *

Ombak menyapu kaki Luffy. Tepi pantai yang sangat indah.

"jarang aku berada di sini. Ini sisi pantai yang paling keren!" puji Natsu yang ada di samping Luffy. Ombak juga menerpa lembut kakinya.

"Iya nih... aku juga jarang berada di tempat ini..." jawab Luffy, "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita main ke Going Marry?"

"Ha? Apa itu Going Marry?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Ah, itu kapal! Tenang, dia tidak berlayar kok! Ayo kita berteduh di bawahnya, pasti enak!" ajak Luffy ceria, lalu mengamit lengan Natsu.

Kapal itu lumayan cantik, dengan kepala domba di bagian depanya. Semakin sempurna dengan background ombak laut yang indah berbuih.

"Bagus sekali!" seru Natsu dengan mata berbinar, "Tapi aku akan memilih mati daripada mengendarainya!"

"Hahaha~" tawa Luffy, "Ikut aku! Berada di bawah bayangan going marry pada saat matahari sudah condong begini akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Natsu mengikuti langkah Luffy memutari badan going Marry.

"Enak kan?" seru Luffy ketika mereka telah mencapai sisi Going Marry, di bawah bayanganya. Natsu mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka merebahkan diri dengan nyaman. Dibawah bayangan Going Marry dimana cahaya matahari yang terik tidak bisa menjamah mereka, memang sangat asyik.

"Kau benar Luff! Disini sangat menyenangkan! sangat!" kata Natsu, tertawa ceria.

Menyenangkan sekali, kedua remaja ini tertawa bersama. sesekali mulut mereka melontarkan komentar tentang langit, tentang laut, tentang kenyamanan yang tengah mereka nikmati...

"Luff!" Natsu bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring.

"Ya?" Luffy ikut bangkit.

"Selama kita bermusuhan, rasanya aku punya perasaa lain padamu..." kata Natsu tiba-tiba, sukses mencetak semburat merah di wajah imut Luffy.

"Maksud...mu...? Hhhhmmmpp..." Luffy terpekik tertahan, mendapati Natsu langsung melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tak terduga!

Natsu LAKI-LAKI, dan Luffy juga LAKI-LAKI!

"Natsu! kau apaan sih!" seru Luffy marah, mendorong paksa tubuh si rambut merah itu, yang kini menatapnya ganas.

"Luff... kau manis,"

"GYAAAAAA~~~~!"

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N : Dilarang berpikiran buruk a.k.a ngeres a.k.a jorok dan sejenisnya sebelum anda membaca next chapter, ok? Bisa aja kan adegan Natsu nyium Luffy hanya dusta author belaka ? (digorok se RT)

Pastika anda sekalian meninggalkan review sebelum nutup page ini, oke?


	8. Velentine party 1

**Chapter 8**

**One Piece vs Fairy Tail**

**By : Argentum F. Silver and Gold F. Diamond**

* * *

Luffy merinding, menatap tatapan horror (baca : mesum) Natsu padanya.

"Salamander! Sadarlah! Apa kau gila!" Tangan Luffy gemetar, akan tetapi otaknya terus memerintahkan untuk menahan gerak Natsu yang semakin brutal.

Brukkk!

"Ugh!" erang Luffy.

"Luff, kau tau, kau ini sangat tampan~"

Luffy tak berdaya, membiarkan tangan hangat Natsu menggerayanginya.

"hen...hentikan...HENTIKAAAANNNN! HWAAAA~~~!"

* * *

"HWAAAA!"

"Luffy!" Ace berseru, menghantam wajah Luffy dengan bantal. Luffy yang berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya itu langsung bangkit.

"Untunglah... Syukur cuma mimpi..." ucap Luffy sangat lega. Sembari menyeka dahinya yang agak basah, Ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada sang kakak.

"Kak..." panggilnya.

"Hn?" Ace yang sudah ber face super ngantuk itu hanya menyahut pendek.

"Nggg... Luffy barusan mimpi apaan ya?"

GUBRAAKKK!

"Kalau kau tidak tau mimpimu sendiri kenapa kau teriak-teriak!" amuk Ace, ganas.

"Hwaaa~~! maaf, maaf... "

"Huh? Kau mimpi apaan sih, jangan-jangan mimpi basah ya?" mata ace menyipit curiga.

Bruakkk!

Hantaman bantal mendarat di wajah Ace. Lalu Luffy menyambung, "Luffy mau tidur di bed bawah sajalah!"

"Tap..."

Tanpa aba-aba Luffy bangkit dari posisinya, terjun tanpa ampun dari bednya sendiri. Masih dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut boxer dan kaus itu, Ia langsung melingkar ke bed sang kakak.

Ekspresi Ace : sweatdrop + jengkel + kurang tidur + over emosi + tidak tega menghantam kepaa adik tercintanya sekalipun dia ingin.

"Huh!" dengusnya setelah (dengan bodohnya) terpaku sebal menatap sang adik selama 10 menit.

"Kau boleh tidur di bed ku, tapi..."

"Ng?" Luffy membuka satu matanya, melirik sang kakak.

"JANGAN PAKAI BANTALKU! pakai tuh bantalmu yang bau!"

Braaakkk!

Wajah tak berdosa Luffy tertimpa bantal bersarung biru yang dilempar Ace, membuatnya sedikit mengernyit, menyadari bahwa sarung bantal itu memang sudah tidak dicuci selama... sebulan? dua bulan? Mungkin...

"Huh," Ace mendengus sebelum akhirnya hengkang dari tempat itu, menuju bed atas.

"Kau sih pakai minta tempat tidur bertingkat seperti yang di kapal thousand sunny! aku deh yang repot!"

Ace mash menggerutu panjang sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya diatas bed berseprai putih itu.

Tak butuh semenit untuk Ace agar Ia bisa kembali terlelap. Berbeda dengan Luffy yang mendadak amnesia + insomnia, padahal jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Eh, berarti sekarang sudah tanggal 14?

Valentine?

Luffy mencoba menutup matanya.

Kreeekkk...

"Eh?" Baik Luffy maupun Ace langsung terbelalak mendadak mendengar derakan itu.

"Kak?" Tanya Luffy.

"Iya?"

"Itu suara apa?"

"Entahlah... jangan-jangan..."

BRUAKK!

Bed bertingkat itu jebol tak kuat menahan bobot Ace.

"Arrggghhh!" Erang Luffy dan Ace bersamaan saat tubuh mereka langsung terhempas paksa diantara dua patahan papan. Luffy malang tertimpa tubuh gagah Kakaknya, Ia hanya meringis ngilu.

"Gara-gara kau nih!" seru Ace, bangkit.

"Kok aku? Salah kakak, kenapa punya tubuh berat-berat!"

"Jangan salahkan kakak!"

"Kakak memang salah!"

Dan bla...bla...bla... terdengarlah suara adu mulut, adu bantal, adu jitak dan lain sebagainya.

Pertengkaran itu hanya bertahan selama setengah jam. Setelah mereka berdua letih mengumpat, nampaklah dua manusia yang mengungsi ke ruang tengah. Ace dan Luffy pun meneruskan tidur mereka yang terganggu disana. Hihihi...

* * *

"Wah, ada apa nih? kapten kuyu sekali," komentar Robin, yang mendadak berjalan menyejajari luffy.

"Eh, Robin... bagaimana olimpiadenya...?" tanya Luffy, lesu.

"Aku juara satu untuk cabang fisika dan juara umum untuk cabang biologi... Nggg... kau belum jawab pertanyaanku?"

"Ah, iya nih... sedang tidak semangat saja... aku telat lagi tadi pagi...oke deh, aku duluan ya..." Luffy melambaikan tanganya sebentar, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oke sampai nanti!"

Suasana lapangan basket begitu riuh, lumayan menggelitik Luffy. ia berheti sejenak, menatap dua tim yang tengah berlaga di sana. Tim Natsu yang diketuai Gray Fullbuster, dan tim lawan, sepertinya kakak kelas.

Luffy menyaksikanya dengan mata tak berkedip. Natsu yang bertubuh kekar itu menguasai bola dengan sempurna. kelentingan tubuhnya yang luar biasa, dan... wajahnya yang terbilang tampan... Gyaaaa~~~

Luffy memalingkan wajahnya, enggan teracuni mimpi semalam.

"Eh? Luffy? Kau mua kemana? Pertandinganya keren lho!" seru seseorang di belakangnya, Lucy.

"Eh? Nnnggg... iya sih..." jawab Luffy.

"Kau nampak kurang sehat? Mana genkmu? Oh ya, kau datang ke acara nanti malam kan? kata Natsu, kau akan datang ke pesta valentine kami?" tanya gadis itu, betubi.

"Nngg... iya, aku akan datang..." Luffy nyengir, "Sudah ya! daaaagghhh!"

* * *

Gadis manis itu menyesap juicenya dengan santai di kantin yang tak terlalu ramai saat itu.

"Hai Vivi!" sapa Luffy padanya, langsung menarik kursi di sampingnya dan duduk. Hanya selang sedetik setelah ia mengambil tempat duduk, iapun berteriak dengan liar, "PAK! MIE TIGA MANGKOK! COCACOLA TIGA BOTOL YA! CEPAT!"

"Lu... Luffy... lemari pendinginya kan ada di belakan kamu, masa kamu pesan sama pak kantin sih?"

"hehehe..." cengir Luffy, "iya deh aku ambil sendiri,"

"Eh, iya, kudengar kau dan anak-anak kelas sebelah sudah damai ya?" tanya Vivi. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat mata Luffy. Ehm!

"Ya... sepertinya..."

"Jadi... soal pesta valentine itu..." Vivi blusing, "...kau benar-benar akan mengajakku?"

"Enggg..."

Pesta valentine?

"I... iya deh! kau jadi kan? aku sudah janji mau membawamu ke pesta itu sih, hehehe..." Luffy meneguk cola nya, lalu menyambung, "pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau punya teman kencan!"

Vivi blushing. Tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa detik. Pada detik berikutnya, Vivi menghela nafasnya dan menunduk, seakan ada sesal di kedua matanya.

"Luff... aku mau mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Mengatakan apa? Oh, aku tau! pasti kau kau mau bilang bahwa Nami juga ingin ikut kan?" Luffy tertawa ceria, "Bukanya ita sudah membahasnya?"

"Bu...bukan...bukan itu maksudku... aku..."

"VIVI!" sebuah suara lantang dan nyaring terdengar, memutus ucapan Vivi seketika.

"Nami?" seru Vivi dan Luffy nyaris bersamaan.

"Oh iya, kau dipanggil wali kelas tuh! katanya penting!" kata Nami.

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan kesana," jawab Vivi.

"Ok, jangan lama-lama ya? Bye!"

Nami berlalu.

Luffy menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya ke Vivi lagi, "Jadi...?"

"Jadi kita bicarakan nanti saja ya? Bye!" Vivi bangkit dari duduknya, langsung berlari ke arah pintu kantin.

"Eh! Vivi..." Suara dan gerakan Luffy tertahan oleh semangkok mie pedas yang masih hangat dengan asap mengepul dan aroma yang amat mengundang selera.

"Hwaaa~ bicaranya nanti saja deh~ Isi perut duluuu~" serunya ceria. Selang sepersekian detik setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pak kantin iapun melahap sang mie dengan ganasnya.

* * *

"Ng? Jadi kau mengundang Luffy ke pesta kita?" tanya Gerard, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa? Boleh saja kan?" sahut Natsu, cuek.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan," timpal Gray, "hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan... menghadapi keusilan satu Natsu saja sudah repot setengah mati... bagaimana kalau menghadapi dua Natsu? Luffy kan usilnya sama dengan si nafas api bau ini!"

"APA KAU BILANG GRAYYY?"

"TULI YA?"

bla..bla...bla... semua sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah! kalian membuat kami pusing tau!" Rocky menarik kerah Natsu.

"Rocky benar!" Leon menyeret Gray.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil saja," dengus Gerard menengahi.

"Ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana kalau kalian memikirkan hadiah yang keren untuk pacar kalian masing-masing?" tanya Rocky, si playboy metroseksual.

"harusnya kau tidak usul begituan Rocky!" kata Leon, mengejek, "kau akan kerepotan sendiri... kan pacarmu kebanyakan...?"

"Ah, tidak juga... aku ingin memberikan hadia teristimewa untuk orang yang paling istimewa..." kata Rocky, mendayu gaya berpuisi.

"Hmmm... kau belikan apa untuk Erza ya..." ujar Gerard, "Ngg... kalau kau Natsu?" Gerard mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Natsu.

"Aku ingin berikan hadian valentine untuk Happy sajalah!"

"hahaha..." tawa semuanya.

"Bagus, kaubisa ajak kencan happy di panggung cinta berbentuk hati yang dibangun dengan badan ikan!" ledek Gray.

"hahahaha..."

"Tertawalah semau kalian!" Natsu cemberut berat, langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan sebal, "Happy kan temanku juga," kilahnya masam.

"Aku akan menghadiahkan keindahan semalam yang paling indah untuk Jubia!" kata Gray tiba-tiba. Mendadak angin terasa mengalun begitu lembut di sekitarnya, dan burung-burung berkicau begitu merdu di angkasa.

Semua sweatdrop.

"Gr..Gray... ingat, Jubia masih gadis..." cibir Natsu.

"HWEEE! KAU INI MIKIR APA SIH! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA! MAKSUDNYA AKU TAKKAN MELAKUKAN YANG ANEH-ANEH PADANYA!"

"Natsu kan cuma bilang 'Jubia masih gadis' bukan berarti dia mikir yang 'aneh-aneh'," komentar Leon.

"Berarti yang pikiranya aneh-aneh itu..."

"YA KAMU ITU, GRAY!" sambung semuanya, langsung disambung tawa yang berderai. Sekarang gray-lah yang memasang wajah masam. Ia memalingkan wajah dari semuanya, sesekali mulutnya merapal umpatan tak jelas.

* * *

Luffy mematung di depan cermin. Bukan karena ingin memastikan dirinya sudah tampan atau belum, tapi untuk meyakinkan hatinya, apakah Ia benar-benar akan-menemui-orang-yang-membawa-mimpi-buruk-baginya.

"Aaahhh~~~" Luffy mengacak-acak rambutnya sehingga semakin nampak lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya, membuat Ace menyipit curiga seketika.

"Kenapa? malam ini kau janjian dengan teman-temanmu kan?" tanya Ace.

"Iya sih Kak," jawab Luffy.

"Lalu?"

Luffy menghela nafas.

"Kak...ada anak laki-laki suka pada Luffy," Luffy mengadu dengan lemas tanpa gairah. Membauat alis kanan Ace terangkat.

"Serius?"

"Iyalah serius! Sampai terbawa mimpi lagi! Bagimana dong Kak! apalagi ini valentine! Waktu anak-anak sekolah sibuk kencan dan mencari hadiah, Luffy malah dilanda bingung!" Kali ini Luffy berpaling, menatap kedua mata kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan tatapan memelas lengkap dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti di komik serial cantik (?)

Sukses membuat tawa Ace meledak tanpa ampun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~!"

"Jangan menertawakan aku!" seru Luffy dengan tampang frustasi.

"hahaha... Luff... Kakak tidak menertawakan kamu..hahaha..." Ace berjuang untuk bicara di sela tawanya, "hanya saja...hanya saja kau ini ANEH!"

Merah padam wajah Luffy, seakan bersiap meyemburkan asap marah menyaingi lokomotif kereta uap.

"Sabarlah, Luff!" ucap Ace, "Mustahil orang yang suka padamu itu bersungguh-sungguh! Bisa saja dia mengerjaimu!"

Tampang Luffy lebih frustasi, "Tapi...tapi..."

"Sudahlah Luff! jangan dipikir! Adikku ini kan masih normal!," Ace meringis, mengucak rambut Luffy, membuatnya lebih berantakan.

"Oh ya! Luffy tidak lupa dengan janji kan?"

"Jan...ji...?" alis kanan Luffy terangkat. Feelingnya sangat jelek ketika melihat Ace menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Luffy kan janji mau mencarikan kakak teman kencan?"

"..."

"GYAAAA~~~!" Luffy menjerit sejadi-sadinya ketika Ace menerkamnya dengan ganas.

"jangan bilang kau mau ingkar janji ya!" Ace menekan kalimatnya, tak lupa mengeluarkan hawa devil yang se devil-devilnya (?)

"Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf...!"

* * *

Huh, waktu terasa berputar lebih cepat. Luffy berjalan perlahan ke arah guild Fairy Tail. Yupz, ini kan valentine. Ini akan menjadi valentine paling semarak. Lantunan lagu romatis, semua tempat yang bertaburkan warna pink, serta ratusan pasang muda-mudi yang saling bercengkerama mesra. Ehm!

Tok...tok... Luffy mengetuk pintu rumah Vivi, 'gadis' nya di acara pesta nanti. Tak ada jawaban.

Tok..tok..

"Vivi~!" panggilnya. Kosong tanpa jawaban.

"Kalau kau tidak keluar aku pergi lho~" kata Luffy. Masih tak ada jawaban. Ada firasat buruk menyelip di benak Luffy. Oh, apa yang terjadi pada Vivi? Apa dia tidak ada di rumah?

"Hey!" seru seseorang di belakang Luffy, membuat Luffy berpaling seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luff?"

Luffy menahan hafas, "Sa... salamander?"

Tanpa sadar Luffy meneguk ludah, menatap wajah tampan itu. Tubuh yang gagah terbalut pakaian serba hitam. ada sedikit motif api pada ujung lenganya. Tak lupa syal yang tak pernah lepas dari lehernya. Rambutnya masih jabrik, dan ada harum maskulin menguar dari badanya.

"Iya, ini aku. Kenapa kau nampak aneh begitu? Oh ya, ini rumah pacarmu itu ya?" tanya Natsu, dengan tampang khasnya yang polos.

"I... Iya... aku lupa kalau Vivi tidak ada di rumah sekarang..." Kata Luffy, terbata. Ia memaksakan tenggorokanya supaya mengeluarkan suara. Ia pun berusaha tersenyum ceria, meskipun jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

"Oh... jadi... kau single?" tanya Natsu.

"Umm... i..iya sih..."

"Sama aku yuk!" seru Natsu mendadak, seketika tanganya ditarik oleh Natsu, menjauhi pintu rumah Vivi.

"Eh! Eh! Ti...tidak!" Luffy yang panik langsung berontak. Sesaat terbayang adegan dalam mimpinya, "Pa...pacarku bukan hanya Vivi! Aku akan ke mengajak... umm... NAMI! ya, namanya Nami!" seru Luffy. Entah benar-benar berniat mengatakanya atau hanya sebagai dalih.

"Nami? Oh, baiklah! Aku duluan ya! Sampai ketemu di guild! Daaaggg!"

"..." Luffy tertegun, "Salamander kok sampai sini sih? Dia mau apa ya tadi..."

* * *

"w...whattt?" gadis berambut oranye itu terbelalak.

"I...iya nih...jadi, kau mau jadi...jadi teman kencanku kan?" tanya Luffy, pucat pasi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan akan menggandeng Nami.

"Bukanya aku mau menolak, tapi...baiklah! Tunggu aku ya!"

sepuluh menit berlalu. Luffy mengangguk-angguk, terkantuk-kantuk menanti Nami yang tengah berdandan

"Nami... kau cantik pakai pakaian apa saja...ayolah keluar..." bujuk Luffy, mulai lelah.

"Iya! sebentar lagi!" seru Nami dari dalam kamar riasnya. Duh!

Satu setengah jam sudah berlalu.

"Hai Luffy! Ayo, aku sudah siap sekarang!" seru Nami ceria.

"Zzzzz..."

"LUFFYYYY!" Nami menjerit ketika sang pangeran Monkey D. Luffy telah nyenyak diatas lantai.

"Gyaaa~~~ Gempaaa! " Luffy linglung, "Oh, ternyata Nami... hehe, maaf ya..."

"Luffy, kau itu bagaimana sih!" Nami merajuk.

"I...iya deh... maafkan aku. Ayo!"

* * *

Malam yang indah. Nami mendongak, menatap kerlipan bintang diatas sana. Tubuh mulusnya terbalut gaun pink lembut bergaya strappless sepanjang lutut, lengkap dengan high heels beraksen pita yang melilit betisnya. Rambutnya yang terikat jepit berbentuk teratai warna pastel mulai bergoyang terhembus angin. Ini akan jadi malam yang sangat romantis bagi mereka berdua, kalau saja Luffy tidak sibuk memikirkan apakah-aku-sudah-tidak-normal-lagi.

"Umm... Luffy... malam ini aku cantik tidak?" tanya Nami, berkedip manja.

"Cantik,"

"Kenapa kau pikir aku cantik?"

"karena tadi kau bertanya padaku,"

"Ugh! Luffy, romantis sedikit kenapa sih!" Nami merajuk.

"Iya, Nami sayang, kita sudah sampai, yuk masuk!" Luffy menarik pergelangan tangan Nami lembut, tak peduli bagaimana wajah Nami saat itu. Merah merona, tersipu malu.

* * *

Suasana yang ramai, tapi terkesan romantis. Kesan mewah terpancar dari guild ini. Beberapa pasang muda-mudi nampak berdansa mengikuti irama slow piano yang dimainkan Mirajane di atas panggung.

"Waww..." Nami terpana.

"Indah bukan malam valentine kita?" tanya Luffy, membetulkan topi kesayanganya.

"Iya... eh, tunggu! Kau bilang 'malam valentine kita' ?" tanya Nami, blushing.

"Eh, nggg... tentu...kenapa tidak?"

Nami tertunduk. Tanpa sadar tangan kananya meremas tangan Luffy.

'uh..' batin Luffy, 'aku harus cari salamander sekarang...bagaiman nih...'

"Umm...Nami, sebentar ya, aku mau mencari salamander dulu. Penting! Kau tunggu ya!" Luffy menarik tanganya dari genggaman Nami, "Aku takkan lama...Ok?"

"Ngg... oke..." kata Nami, ragu.

"Ok, bye!"

Luffy menembus kerumunan orang di guild itu, sesekali membalas senyum fansgirl ganasnya yang terkapar terpesona oleh penampilan Luffy malam ini. nampaknya mereka sudah punya pasangan masing-masing...jadi bukan masalah bagi Luffy.

"Rocky!" Luffy memanggil pemuda yang tengah bersanding denan seorang gadis di dekat panggung. Dalam hati Luffy berujar 'tumben ceweknya hanya satu?'

"Kau lihat Salamander?" tanya Luffy.

"Natsu? Dia di lantai dua kalau tidak salah," jawab Rocky.

"Thanks!"

Luffy melesat, menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua.

"Aku harus bicara pada Salamander!" tekad Luffy dengan mata berkilat. Kakinya terayun dengan cepat, matanya yang tajam mengawasi setiap gerombolan orang, berharap ada Natsu disana. Tidak! Tidak ada Natsu disana.

Mata Luffy berputar, mencoba mencermati.

"Kau mencari sesuatu?" tegus seseorang, "Luff?"

"Oh? Gray! Kau tau dimana Salamander?"

"Oh, nafas api bau ada di balkon," kata Gray, datar. Tentu, dia sedang menggandeng gadis cantik. Luffy kenal gadis itu, itu kan Jubia.

"Ok!"

Balkon? Waw, berdiri diatas balkon di bawah langit malam bertabur bintan teriring musik slow menghanyutkan di malam valentine... aduuhhh... Luffy mulai berpikir kotor. Bagaimana kalau dirinya dan Natsu berdiri di balkon dengan suasana yang seperti tadi itu...?

"Salamander?" seru Luffy, terengah.

Kosong.

Tak ada siapapun disana.

Mata Luffy meredup. Tanpa sengaja Ia menatap ke bawah, ke arah laut. Ia melihat sosok gadis di dekat laut. seketika pupil mata Luffy mengecil.

"Vivi?" desisnya.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. valentine party 2

fairy where are you going... hikari zenbu atsumete... kimi no ashita terasu yo~~~ *digampar reader, bukanya ngetik story malah nyanyi sumbang*

Wokeh, kembali lagi dengan saiia di crossover aneh ini... maaf jika plot selalu rancu ^^v belakangan ini saiia jarang baca2 OP n FT, jadi agak kekurangan bahan (readers : BURUAN CERITA! MALES DENGER CURHAT FALES LO!)

Yow Minna~ Silahkan nikmati! (Insya Allah mulai chapt ini daku udah nggak collab lagi ma Diamond :D *ngelus2 kepala tu anak*)

* * *

**One Piece vs Fairy Tail**

**By : Argentum F Silver-chan**

* * *

I know boys you feel so unhappy

As if you`re spell somebody

Nothing seems to be as your wish

And you feel like your body won`t move

As you want it to

But boys, don`t you give up the fight

.

Cry out boys, break the spell

we`re not losing power yet

.

Yhe bad witch lives in your heart

She says to you

"Don`t break the world`s rule"

"Obey to the line of the people"

"You`re only dreaming of what can not be"

.

But, people, don`t you give up

While you still have hopes and dreams!

.

Break the spell

.

No, no boys, it is only you

Yes, yes girls, who can free yaourselves

.

break the spell

* * *

Luffy nyaris membelalakan matanya, menatap sosok berambut biru itu. Sosok itu berjalan perlahan menjauhi bibir pantai.

"VIVI!" teriaknya seketika. Teriakan nyaring bervolume tinggi yang kontan membuat si rambut biru menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Vivi! Tunggu! Tunggu aku!" seru Luffy lantang. Ia berbalik, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gerakan kakinya nyaris tak terbaca. Ia melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus dengan kasarnya dan...

BUAAAKKK!

"Ugh!" erang Luffy ketika tubuh rampingnya terhempas paksa karena beradu dengan tubuh 'seseorang'.

"Lu... Luffy? sedang apa kau?" seru 'seseorang' itu, yang ternyata adalah Natsu, orang yang sedari tadi Luffy cari.

"Ugh! Lho? Salamander?" seru Luffy kaget.

"Itu... Gray bilang kau mencari aku?" tanya Natsu polos. Tanganya terulur, mencoba membantu Luffy berdiri. Hati Luffy agak berdesir. Lagi-lagi kini yang dirasakanya adalah kelembutan tangan seorang Salamander Natsu.

"Eh? Errr... ya, tapi maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar... kau bisa menungguku kan?" pinta Luffy, "sekarang aku harus pergi! Daaagghhh!"

Bagai kilat yang mendadak membelah atmosfir, Luffy kembali melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, keluar dari pintu utama guild dan menuju ke arah pantai. Mencari si rambut biru tadi.

"VIVI!" jeritnya, "VIVIIIIII!" Jeritan yang membahana meliuk mencapai puncak angkasa (secara imajinatif tentu)

"Mencari aku?" terdengar suara lembut dan kalem dari arah belakang. Luffy menoleh dengan cepat mendengar suara halus itu.

"Vivi?" ucapnya lirih. Ada rasa lega yang mendadak menjalari hatinya. Luffy menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan lembutnya yang err... seksi? Lalu Ia berujar perlahan, "Darimana kau? Aku mencarimu tadi. Kau tidak ingin ingkar janji bukan?"

Vivi blushing mendengar ucapan Luffy (Lho? bukanya tadi dia sibu mencari natsu?). Perlahan Ia menjawab dengan lirih, "Maaf Luffy. ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakanya kemarin saat kita ada di kantin, tapi..."

"Hn?" Tanpa sadar, atau sekedar refleks, Luffy meletakkan tanganya ke pundak Vivi, sukses membuat wajah manis Vivi menjadi semakin merah.

Vivi menarik nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya Ia berucap dengan suara yang sangat berat, "...Aku harus ikut keluargaku untuk pindah rumah,"

CTTAARRR! Background kilat dalam kegelapan. Luffy membatu seketika.

"...Aku...Aku akan berangkat ke Arabasta besok pagi. Aku akan pindah sekolah, dan... dan..."

Suara isakan terdengar begitu lirih. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Vivi menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Luffy yang begitu hangat.

"...Aku sayang kamu," bisik Vivi dalam isakanya.

"Vi? Jangan menangis. I... iya deh... Aku juga sayang kamu..." Luffy menyentuh tangan Vivi, mencoba menegakkan tubuh gadis itu. 'Ini pakaian kakak. Gawat kalau sampai basah!' batin dark-side jiwa laknat si anak topi jerami ini.

"Aku tidak tega kalau melihat nakama ku menangis," ucap Luffy jujur. 'payah! aku tidak bawa sapu tangan lagi!' batin jiwa laknat Luffy lagi.

"Ta...tapi..." Vivi berusaha menatap mata jernih Luffy yang mendamaikan itu, "...aku...aku bahkan sudah ingkar janji untuk pergi ke pesta valentine denganmu..."

"Ah, bukan masalah... aku takkan menganggapnya sebagai ingkar janji. Tapi aku mohon... jangan menangis ya..." Luffy mengusap sudut mata Vivi, "Iya, aku sayang Vivi... Vivi akan selalu menjadi sahabatku,"

Vivi terdiam sesaat. ia mengusap matanya. "sahabat?" ucapnya, terdengar nada tidak percaya dalam ucapanya, "Aku... aku hanya gadis biasa yang sekali-sekali membatumu dalam tugas kimia. tidak lebih kan? bagaimana kau bisa menganggap aku sahabat?"

"Karena tidak ada yang seistimewa kamu, Vi," potong Luffy mendadak.

"Eh?"

"M...maksudku, aku menganggap semua orang dalam hidupku adalah sahabat. Selain itu, kau baik dan melakukan semuanya dengan tulus ikhlas. Enggg...Aku suka Vivi yang seperti itu, makanya, sedikit banyak hatiku merasa kalau Vivi itu spesial..."

Hening. Suara ombak bahkan tak mencapai gendang telinga mereka berdua yang tengah terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"...Apa itu pernyataan cinta?" tanya Vivi.

"Eh?"

Hening lagi.

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Luffy. Ia memandang Vivi, Vivi memandangnya. Raga mereka nyaris tanpa jarak lagi kini. Di bawah samar sinar rembulan, kedua remaja ini membentuk siluet manis yang terkesan erotis.

"Kurasa..." Luffy tergagap sesaat, "...kurasa..."

"..." Vivi membungkam mulutnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tanganya di pundak Luffy. Matanya terus mengawasi tampang polos pemuda topi jerami itu. Hati Luffy tetap tenang, tak mendesirkan perasaan apapun atas interaksi itu. Hanya saja... hanya saja bibirnya yang agak tidak sinkron. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"...kurasa tidak," tiba-tiba suara polos Luffy merobek hening malam. Vivi mendongak. Ia melepas tanganya dari pundak Luffy, lalu menatap Luffy lagi.

"...Aku menganggap Vivi sebagai sahabatku, dan aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat yang mengisi hidupku selama ini... Terserah kalau kau mau menganggapnya cinta. Tapi kurasa, apapun itu, perasaan ini takkan hangus sekalipun kita terpisah jauh," Luffy menatap Vivi penuh arti, lantas mengatupkan kedua tanganya di dada, "... persahabatan itu abadi, Vi," bisiknya.

Mata Vivi berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Isakanya mulai terhenti, berganti dengan sinar bahagia yang memancar lembut dari kedua bola mata anggunya.

'Aku mengutip kata-kata itu dari majalah sekolah yang kucontek poemnya untuk tugas di tempat les, hihihi, untung Vivi tidak tau,' medadak batin laknat Luffy kembali bersuara.

"Jadi... bisakah kau mengatakan pada teman-teman yang lain tentang ini...?" pinta Vivi lembut.

"Yeah~ pasti akan kusampaikan nanti! Tenang saja!" Luffy terkikik, ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Vivi.

Hening.

"Tapi kau janji harus kirim kabar ya? Kami sepi tanpa Vivi" ucap Luffy, memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu. 'dan aku juga gawat kalo tidak ada yang membantu mengerjakan tugas sekolah,' lanjut Luffy dalam batin.

"Pasti! Pasti kok,"

Hening.

"K... kau mau bilang apa lagi?" Luffy berucap lagi.

Hening.

"Kalau kau bilang sesuatu..."

Grep! Selang sedetik, bahkan sebelum Luffy menyelesaikan ucapanya, Vivi sudah menerobos, memeluknya dengan erat, seakan enggan terpisah lagi. "Luffy..." bisiknya lembut, "... aku akan merindukan kamu..."

"Aku juga, Vi. Tapi aku senang sekali kau mau pamit padaku. Selamat jalan ya, semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan! Ingat supaya balas sms ku kalau aku ada kesulitan tugas kimia, hehehe..."

"hihi... oke deh!"

Hening. Pelukan mereka masih belum terlepas. Desau ombak samar menerobos telinga mereka.

"Luff..." panggil Vivi.

Pelukan mereka semakin erat

"Hn?" Luffy menyahut pendek.

Pelukan mereka belum lepas.

"Nami-chan suka padamu..."

Masih belum lepas.

"Yaah... aku juga suka kok pada Nami. Dia temanku juga,"

Pelukan mereka belum lepas juga.

"Tapi perasaan Nami-chan berbeda... dia... dia mencintaimu..."

Hening.

PELUKAN MEREKA MASIH BELUM LEPAS.

"Yaahh... nanti aku akan bicara pada Nami kalau begitu," akhirnya Luffy bersuara lagi. Terdengar Vivi mendesah lega mendengarnya. Suara Luffy bagai vonis, yang menyatakan 'sesuatu'. Pelan, Ia melepas tanganya yang melingkari pinggang Luffy.

"Sungguh... Nami-chan suka padamu... bicaralah padanya, kurasa itu akan membuatnya lebih baik," ucap Vivi.

"Yeah... mungkin nanti aku akan melakukanya, Vi. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu aku..."

Mereka bertatapan. Sampai kemudian Vivi yang pertama kali bicara dengan suara lirih. "Oke... aku berangkat ya~ Oh, ya, dan aku minta kalau seandainya aku kembali, kau sudah harus berdamai dengan anak-anak fairy tail!"

"Hahaha... PASTI! laki-laki takkan ingkar janji!"

Lalu, Vivi berlalu. Luffy terpaku. Matanya kosong, menatap punggung Vivi yang melangkah menjauh. Ia kehilangan... ah... tidak... Ia tidak kehilangan teman. Dia hanya berharap, nanti akan bertemu Vivi lagi... Perpisahan terkadang hanya sementara kan?

Fyuuuhh... Luffy menghembuskan nafasnya. Vivi telah menghilang dari pandanganya. Ia pun berbalik, hendak meneruskan pesta valentinenya...

Tek.

Langkah Luffy terhenti.

Nami berdiri di belakangnya. TEPAT berada di belakangnya.

"Eh? Na... Nami? Aku..."

"..."

PLAAAAKKKKK!

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! " tawa laknat anak-anak fairy tail menggema. Rocky, Gray, Natsu, Gerald, Leon dan Elfman nyaris menggulingkan diri mereka masing-masing ke lantai.

"Waw! Rekor! Ada yang lebih PLAYBOY daripada Rocky!" Seru Gray, menepuk keras punggung Luffy yang merengut kesal. Luffy mengusap pipinya yang merah dan membengkak akibat gamparan maut high heel Nami yang setinggi lima senti.

"Jangan tertawa bodoh! Aku kan tidak tau kalau Nami melihatku begituan di pantai dengan Vivi!" keluh Luffy sebal. Anak-anak fairy tail malah tertawa semakin keras. Natsu tengah berjuang menyahut ucapan Luffy di sela tawanya.

"Haha... ja...jangan bilang kau ketularan... hahaha... virus hentainya Rocky!" serunya, disambut tawa yang lain.

"Sudah ah! JANGAN TERTAWAAA!" Luffy menjerit frustasi. Ia bengkit dan hendak menghantam anak-anak fairy tail itu. Sayangnya mereka jauh lebih gesit untuk menghindari pukulan Luffy sehingga aksi mengejar dan dikejar pun tak terelakkan. Dan aksi itu melahirkan erangan protes dari para penghuni guild.

"Woi, keren, pesta valentine kali ini diwarnai ricuh anak-tidak-bisa-bayar-utang sehingga LUFFY mengejar kelompok NATSU dan kawan-kawan, hahaha~" Gray tertawa bahagia sambil melompat ke atas lemari yang lebih tinggi tempat Mira menyimpan bir. "KEJAR TERUS LUFFF!" serunya keras.

"Woi Gray! Jangan jadi provokator kau! TURUN!" seru Gerald yang masih berusaha menghindari kecepatan lari Luffy.

"Oh No! Menonton kalian jadi victim nya si Luffy lebih asyik... kasihan deh! untungnya aku punya plan B untuk menyelamatkan dir..."

greb!

"Bilang apa kau Gray?"

Aura devil glare melebur. Ada 'seseorang' yang melingkarkan tanganya ke leher Gray dengan tekanan keras. 'Seseorang' menarik topi jeraminya lebih ke belakang, menampakkan beberapa perempatan di dahinya.

"GYAAAA~~~!"

Bruak! Jbuak! Bruaakkk! Jddaakkk!

"Hebat..." Natsu dkk hanya bersweatdrop ria mengamati Gray yang menjerit mengemis belas kasihan dibawah siksaan Luffy.

"BERISIK!" Mendadak, seruan nyaring yang jernih melengking, membelah ruangan besar guild itu. Bagai tersihir, semua keriuhan terhenti seketika, tanpa kecuali. Seperti film mati, semua mata tertuju ke arah suara.

Erza.

Ya, sang bidadari fairy tail itu berdiri anggun di bawah tangga. Entah terhipnotis lengkingan suaranya atau terhipnotis kecantikanya yang luar biasa, semua orang disitu bungkam. Tak terkecuali duo Luffy-Gray yang tengah berada dalam pose yang sangat memalukan. Luffy menduduki perut Gray dengan amat biadab, dan Ia saat itu amat bernafsu untuk mencekik Gray. Tapi kemudian Ia menurunkan tanganya dengan segera, dan ikut mematung bersama yang lain. 'daripada balik dihantam orang-orang sini, lebih baik ikut diam,' batin Luffy polos.

"Erza-saaann~~ kau cantik sekaliiii~~" tiba-tiba suara yang tak kalah melengking dari belakang meja bar terdengar. Mira.

"Hey, Mira! Terimakasih, kau juga cantik," jawab Erza. Cair sudah kekakuan. Bagai tersihir, semua aktivitas pun kembali. Tak jarang pula pengunjung pria yang masih mengagumi dan merayu Erza. Yah, Erza memang sangat cantik dengan gaun warna grape lembut dengan aksen untaian temali artstik. High heelsnya colourless, menambah kesan indah pada kaki jenjang nan mulusnya. Rambut merahnya tersanggul rapi ke belakang, kecuali beberapa helai di dekat telinganya yang dibiarkan menjuntai manis.

Mungkin hanya Lufy dan Natsu yangs ama sekali tidak tertegun menatap kecantikan luar biasa itu. Luffy masih sibuk mencekik Gray, padahal Gray sendiri kini sudah tak peduli. Sedangkan Natsu kini sibuk menyelinap untuk merampok makanan di meja. Nampaknya ayam bakar madu spesial dan steak sapi lezat yang teramat menggugah selera.

"E... Erza? K...kau cantik sekali?" seru Gerald dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah.

"Ah, hai Ger... maaf ya aku lama..." jawab Erza lembut. Ia berjalan ke arah Gerald dengan anggunya, melahirkan golak kecemburuan di hati para pria single di tempat itu.

"Mau berdansa denganku, cantik?" rayu Gerald.

"Yeah, tentu Ger... tapi sebentar ya, aku rasa ada sedikit hal yang harus kutuntaskan," lirih Erza. Gerald memasang wajah bertanya-tanya. Ia menyentuh pundak Erza dan menanyakan hal itu. Tapi Erza hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis khas.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Erza bergerak menjauhi Gerald. Oh tunggu, mau kemana gadis ini? Erza berjalan... berjalan... dan...

Erza berhenti di depan meja. Erza agak membungkukkan badanya sedikit. Tanganya yang dihiasi beberapa gelang perakpun menyibak sisi taplak satin yang menjuntai. Ia melihat ke arah kolong meja. Dan...

"Luffy?" panggilnya.

"Gyaaa!" Kedua makhluk laknat itu nyaris berteriak bersamaan. Hah! Rupanya kini Luffy sudah tidak disibukkan dengan Gray lagi. Kini ia berada di sisi Natsu untuk merampok ayam bakar spesial dari meja. Dan sekarang, piring besar berikut ayam bakar itu berikut makanan pelengkapnya sudah berada di tangan kedua bocah jabrik itu. Tidak heran mereka nyaris menjerit ketika melihat Erza datang.

"Hwaa! Erza... tolong jangan adukan ke Mira ya! Ini kuberi bagianku deh! Ya? Ya? Ya?" tiba-tiba Natsu bersuara panik.

"Huh~" Erza menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Natsu. makanlah itu, Mira membuat banyak kok tadi siang," erza sweatdrop.

"Lalu? Kenapa tadi Erza memanggilku?" tanya Luffy polos. Tanganya bergerak hendak meraih potongan ayam di piring Natsu, yang langsung disambut gamparan maut sang empu.

"Makan bagianmu, bodoh!" gertaknya kesal. Luffy hanya mendesah pasrah karena Natsu ternyata lebih protective dengan makananya.

"Yeah~" Erza masih sweatdrop, "Aku ada perlu dengan si topi jerami," ucapnya pelan.

"Oh? Uku? Udu upu?" tanya Luffy dengan mulut terisi. Sekarang giliran Natsu yang sweatdrop.

"Aku? ada apa?" translate Natsu kemudian.

"Sudahlah... ayo ikut. Daripada aku adukan pada Mira...?"

"OKE!" mendadak makanan di mulut Luffy sudah Ia telah bulat-bulat. ia pun melesat keluar dari kolong meja. Erza tersenyum. agaknya Ia takut kalau Mira mengetahui kenakalanya.

"Ok, Natsu Bye! Sisakan untuk Luffy ya!" Erza terkikik geli sebelum akhirnya mengamit lengan Luffy dan mengajaknya menjauh.

* * *

Alunan piano klasik Mira terdengar begitu lembut. Luffy dan Erza berada di sisi barat gedung.

"Kau mau apa Er?" tanya Luffy penasaran.

"Berbalik,"

"Hah?" Luffy kaget mendengar instruksi singkat itu.

"Berbalik," pinta Erza lagi.

"..."

"BERBALIK!"

"O..oke, oke..." panik, Luffy segera membalik tubuhnya. Uh, Ia kira kalau dalam balutan penampilan feminim, Erza takkan segalak itu~ "Iya, aku akan berbalik. Aku..."

Ucapan Luffy terhenti ketika Ia menangkap sosok Nami berada dua meter di depanya. Ups...

"E..Erz...?"

Lenyap.

"Yaaahhh~~ Si Erza nih! malah kabur!" keluh Luffy sebal. Ia pun tak ada pilihan lain selain mendekati Nami yang berdiri kaku tak jauh darinya.

"H...hai..." sapanya agak canggung. "Maaf ya? Kau mengadu pada Erza ya?"

"..."

"Nami? Kau dengar aku kan?"

Terdengar Nami menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya suara merdunya terdengar. "Tidak, aku tidak mengadu tuh?" ucapnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Ukiran artistiknya yang terkesan rumit membuat punggungnya terasa tidak nyaman. Tapi Nami tetap meletakkan punggungnya disana.

"Aah, udara malam disini nyaman ya? hahaha..."

"Apa kau merayu Vivi dengan cara begitu juga?" potong Nami mendadak.

Eh?

"Vivi kau bilang? Ah, maaf ya, soal yang tadi itu, Vivi hanya pamit padaku karena dia mau pindah. Nami tentu sudah tau soal itu kan? Nyatanya, kemarin kau memanggil Vivi waktu aku dan Vivi makan di kantin dan bilang kalau Vivi dipanggil wali kelas. Kukira itu untuk mengurus kepindahan Vivi, ya kan?" ujar Luffy innocent.

"Umm... yeah~ Kau benar, Luff," jawab Nami.

"Nami cemburu ya?"

"Hah! Luffy! Kau bodoh! Kau berangkat ke pesta valentine bersamaku, lalu tiba-tiba kau pergi dan bermesraan dengan perempuan lain! Pantas kan aku marah padamu?" Nami mendelik kesal. ia membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Luffy. Merasa tidak enak diperlakukan seperti itu, Luffy pun menarik pundak Nami.

"Jangan marah... kau tau kan kalau aku dan Vivi berteman seperti halnya aku dan kamu?" Luffy menghela nafas. lalu melanjutkan ucapanya. kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah, "Apa salah kalau aku memberi Vivi simpati?"

"Jangan-jangan kau mengajakku kemari hanya karena aku cadangan karena aku batal pergi dengan Vivi?" rajuk Nami.

"Oh, tentu tidak. Aku tulus mengajakmu. Aku tak pernah memilih dalam berteman. Aku sayang pada semua temanku. Tak terkecuali kamu. Apa salah kalau aku ingin menghabiskan malam 14 februari-ku dengan orang yang aku sayangi?"

"Tapi kenyataanya kau malah berduaan dengan Vivi!" tukas Nami acuh.

"Itu karena... yeah, Vivi juga temanku, dan aku tak mungkin mengabaikan temanku hanya karena sebuah pesta dan... "

hening. hanya suara piano Mira yang samar-samar masih mendentingkan lagu-lagu klasik bernuansa romantis.

"... lagipula kan partnerku malam ini adalah KAU, "

Nami blushing seketika. Tidak... kata-kata Luffy bukan rayuan. Kata-kata Luffy menyiratkan ketulusan. Ketulusan yang sangat dalam.

"Aku... aku..." agak tergagap, Nami mencoba mencari kata-kata lain yang pas.

"Sudahlah Nami, kau tau aku tidak romantis... aku takut kalau aku salah bicara dan melukai hatimu... bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam?"

"O...oke..."

Tanpa aba-aba, mendadak tangan mulus mereka berdua bertaut. Dan mereka mulai melangkah ke pintu.

"Eh, tunggu," ucap Luffy tiba-tiba.

"Iya?"

Langkah mereka terhenti sejenak.

"Terimakasih ya Nami tidak pulang dulu... aku kira kau ngambek dan meninggalkan aku. Kau memang baik~" Luffy berkata dengan wajah polosnya yang manis. Nami tersenyum. ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Tubuh mereka berdekatan. Wajah mereka juga. Yah, tentu, karena Nami memang tinggi, nyaris setinggi Luffy.

Dekat...

Dekat...

Dekat...

BRAAAKKK! mendadak, pintu terbuka paksa. Spontan Nami dan Luffy langsung menjauh. Nampak Lucy berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas agak terengah.

"Maaf mengganggu," uncapnya, "tapi sekarang gawat! darurat tingkat A!" serunya. Nami dan Luffy hanya saling memandang.

"Ikut aku!" pinta Lucy.

"Ok!"

* * *

Di sisi kanan, Sanji, Zorro, Ussop dan Brook.

Di sisi kiri, Gray, Leon, Rocky dan Gerald.

Angin malam berhembus memainkan anak rambut mereka semua. Tatapan dendam tersirat erat. Menikam pupil mata lawan masing-masing.

"Mugiwara menantang duel! MALAM INI!"

* * *

**TBC**


	10. the picture symbol of peace

Setelah kepentok UTS, kepentok namatin komik, namatin anime dan bikin manga dll, akhirnya bisa juga ngupdate story yang satu ini… Haaahhhh~~~ *garuk2 kuping* niatnya mau bikin romens LuffyXNatsu… :P kerasukan apa ya otak ku?

Nggg… unsur almost-yaoi masih ada disini… tapi masih friendship (betapa mengerikan mendapat 101 protes yang menyuarakan ketidak setujuan atas yaoi LuffyXNatsu (keliatan ngibulnya, padahal reader fic ini juga palingan gak nyampe 101 =_=")) Wokeh, author capek… mata-matain Luffy pacaran sama Natsu (digetok palu) semalam…

Umm… reader, jujur, format ff ini agak melenceng dikit dari draft yang ada di kepala saiia…penulisanya juga kacau… saiia kalang kabut setelah cerai (?) sama asisten saiia tercinta nih ==" (Minna, kalian sadar gak kalo ff ini emang ehm… aneh dibanding pas awal2 dulu?) ada yang mau daftar jadi penggantinya Gold Diamond P Salamander? (Diamond : JANGAN ADA YANG MAU! PENYIKSAAN! TIRANI! GAK BERPERIKEMANUSIAAN! Hmmpphh *disumpel sebelum banyak omong*) wokeh, jangan dengarkan curhatan gaje diatas, saiia hanya bercanda. Argentum tetaplah Argentum dan diamond tetaplah diamond. Okey? (author gilak, mana ada orang mau nyamain perak sama berlian?)

Yosh! Di chapter ini… kayaknya OP and FT bakal damai beneran deh ^^v (ditimpuk kertas2 data hasil mata-matain semalem)

Happy reading friends! Mangga dipunwaos kanca-kanca! selamat baca teman-teman! (ngomong apa saiia ini?)

* * *

**One Piece vs Fairy Tail**

**The Picture, symbol of peace**

**By : Argentum F Silver-chan**

* * *

Dingin angin menusuk kulit. Bulan mulai meninggi, menandakan puncak malam ini. Dua sosok pemuda itu berjalan perlahan, beriringan menyusuri hamparan pasir putih di pantai. Gemuruh ombak mengalun, menguatkan rasa nyaman di hati keduanya. Rambut jabrik mereka terhembus angin, memberi efek mengagumkan pada wajah tampan mereka yang disinari perak rembulan dalam gelap bayang malam.

"Woiii! Kalian sedang apa disini? Pacaran ya?" mendadak suara berat seorang pria terdengar, melengking memecah keheningan damai ini.

Bruaaakk!

"Ugh!" erang pemuda berambut hitam, yang jatuh tersungkur akibat teriakan tadi.

"Ugh! SIAPA YANG TERIAK-TERIAK HA?" berang si rambut merah.

"KAU YANG TERIAK SALAMANDER!" balas si rambut hitam.

"KAU JUGA TERIAK LUFFY!" balas si rambut merah lagi. Hening. lalu keduanya sweatdrop bersamaan."Jangan berisik Luffy, nanti anak-anak lain tau kalau kita disini!" sambung si rambut merah yang bernama Natsu, setengah berbisik.

"Umm... yeah~ aku hampir lupa kalau kita sedang kabur..." si rambut hitam yang bernama Luffy menyahut datar. Ia membetulkan letak topi jerami yang bertengger manis diatas kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... tadi yang teriak pada kita siapa ya?" mendadak Natsu bertanya.

"Hn? Seperti suaranya franky?" kata Luffy. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya setengah tidak peduli, lalu meneruskan langkahnya, mendahului si rambut merah.

"Kok aku jadi merasa seperti peserta kawin lari sih..." keluh luffy lemas dengan suara lirih. Ia melirik Natsu yang berjalan di belakangnya. Nampak Natsu tengah repot menyingsingkan lengan pakaianya. Sesekali mulutnya mengeluhkan betapa merepotkanya pakaian itu.

"Lucy merancang baju seenaknya sendiri! Dasar! Lain kali aku mau pinjam baju Elfman saja!...eh, salah… baju Elf kebesaran ya… pinjam baju Gray saja!" dan bla.. bla... bla.. entah apa yang dipusingkan oleh cowok manis berambut merah ini. Luffy hanya berpaling dengan tampang datar. Walaupun itu sesungguhnya adalah bentuk usaha agar Natsu tak menyadari gurat merah yang muncul di kedua sisi pipinya setiap kali mereka berinteraksi. Sekuat itukah pesona seorang salamander Natsu sehingga mampu menyihir seorang Monkey D. Luffy yang bahkan belum tertarik pada lawan jenis? Oh, tidaaaakkk! Ehm… dan… dan sepertinya… Natsu juga sama deh…

"Hah, kita mau kemana Luff? Kita sudah cukup jauh dari guild..." tanya Natsu seraya menyusul langkah Luffy. Mereka berjalan beriringan lagi kini.

"Umm... entah. pokoknya sejauh-jauhnya! Sekarang kan guild sudah jadi papan duel anak-anak Mugiwara dan Fairy Tail...? Aku malas mengurus mereka. Sudah biasa..." sahut Luffy.

"Bagaimana kalau ke dermaga? Disitu aman dari anak-anak...?"

Blusshh... dada Luffy terasa panas. Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan perasaan tak menentu, "K... kau pikir kita sedang PACARAN?" serunya keras, dengan tatapan jijik. Deg! Apakah Luffy benar-benar berniat membentak sahabatnya sendiri? Rasanya itu sangat impossible bagi seorang insan polos semacam Monkey D. Luffy ini…

"Kau sakit Luffy?" tanya Natsu perlahan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari sahabatnya yang satu ini… umm… aneh…? _Otaknya konslet_ batin Natsu.

"Ti...tidak..." Luffy sedikit tergagap, "...kenapa kau tanya seperti itu...?"

"Memangnya aneh kalau aku menanyakan itu?" jawab Natsu tak bernafsu. Ia langsung meneruskan langkahnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Meninggalkan suasana yang sangat ganjil diantara mereka. Luffy tertunduk lemas. hancur sudah image nya di hadapan Natsu. Awal pertemuan mereka hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata, tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa... sekarang rasanya...

"Salamander? boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" mendadak suara polos Luffy terdengar. Langkah Natsu terhenti. Agaknya pemuda salamander ini tergelitIk mendengar suara polos si topi jerami, suara yang sangat berbeda dari... umm... bentakanya tadi...

"Boleh. Kau mau tanya apa?" sahut Natsu seraya membalikkan tubuh tegapnya. Ia menatap lurus ke mata hitam Luffy yang berada tiga meter di hadapanya.

"Salamander suka padaku?" Glek! _bicara apa aku ini?_

"..."

"Suka?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Setelah sekian lama Mugiwara dan Fairy Tail mengalami perseteruan (tidak masuk akal) ini, aku sering berpikir tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku…"

Hening lagi. Natsu seakan memberi jeda dengan ucapan berikutnya.

"…"

"Yah, tentu saja aku suka padamu. Kau sahabat yang sangat baik, Luffy! Seperti Igneel... seperti Happy...seperti Erza, Lucy dan (meskipun aku malas mengakuinya) Gray... sungguh kau sahabat yang baik. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukaimu?" jawab Natsu akhirnya, dengan suara yang polos tanpa dosa. Ia tersenyum. Senyum terbaik yang pernah ia persembahkan kepada sahabatnya. Luffy membalas senyum itu. Senyum yang melambangkan sebuah kelegaan. Ada beban besar yang luruh sempurna di hatinya.

"Nakama!" ucap Luffy mantap. Tanganya langsung menyambar tangan Natsu dengan gembira. "AYO MAIN KE DERMAGAAAA!" seru Luffy menggila, menyeret Natsu tanpa ampun, membuat tubuh sang Salamander terseret penuh kesadisan.

"Ukh! L.. Luffy! Tungg… HWAAA!"

Malam yang sangat seru. Luffy menyerukan teriakan bersemangatnya, menyeret badan tak berdosa dari kawanya ini diatas pasir. Telinganya menuli (atau mungkin memang tuli), tak mendengar jerit kesakitan dari si rambut merah yang diseret penuh kebiadaban.

"Hwaaa! Badanku makin berantakan Luuufff! LUUUFFFYYY!"

Ironis memang jika harus berada di sisi sang topi jerami = =" Dan… entah apa yang meracuni otak anak itu, Luffy 100% lupa akan menanyakan surat 'cinta' Natsu tempo hari…

* * *

"Manis," Luffy berkomentar ketika melihat cahaya keperakan rembulan yang memantul di riak ombak lautan.

"Yeah… coba kalau aku kemari dengan Lu…"

"Lu…?" mendadak Luffy langsung menoleh dan memotong ucapan Natsu.

"Eh, tidak, tidak, maksudku, coba kalau mugiwara dan fairy tail juga ada disini ya, hehehe…" Natsu langsung meralat ucapan ganjilnya. Ia mencondongkan badanya ke belakang dan menggoyahkan tanganya di depan dada seraya meringis khas, "I… iya, maksudku itu!"

Luffy hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja dengan tampang polos, lalu mengarahkan matanya ke laut lepas lagi.

_Polos sekali anak ini, _Inner Natsu langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia pun menekuk kakinya dan duduk disamping tambatan kapal. Dingin ombak menyapu kaki telanjangnya, yang saling bergesekan, menciptakan rasa nyaman.

"Waduh, sayang ya anak-anak yang lain tidak ada disini. Pemandanganya cantik sih," Luffy berkomentar lagi seraya menekuk kakinya juga, menyusul Natsu untuk duduk dan mengistirahatkan kakinya dalam belaian ombak lautan.

"Huh, biar saja… soalnya pesta valentine tahun ini pasti akan menjadi pesta paling seru! Guild fairy tail akan menjadi ring duel terbaik abad ini, huahaha!" natsu langsung tertawa laknat, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika duel itu benar-benar akan digelar. Ia tak bisa menahan seringai tipis tatkala para anggota mugiwara datang dan menyatakan tantangan secara frontal kepada genk nya yang memang terkenal badung. Bahkan setelah banyak sekali hal yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka sungguh para manusia (bodoh) yang selalu haus akan kompetisi. Tak puas hanya beradu kekuatan di lapangan, maupun di jalanan…

_flashback…_

"_Mugiwara menantang duel. MALAM INI!" Sanji berucap dengan nada penuh keseriusan. Tanganya mengepal erat dan diacungkanya ke arah gerombolan fairy tail yang berada dua meter di hadapanya. Sikap angkuhnya di background oleh Ussop, Zorro dan Brook yang mengirim devil glare terbaik mereka. Umm… kecuali Zorro mungkin, Ia memasang face mengantuk yang memang sudah trade mark nya sejak lahir._

_Dan di sisi lain, Gray hanya membalas wajah angkuh itu. Tak kalah, Ia pun di background-i oleh Gerald, Rocky dan Leon. Dua tim hebat yang akan mempertaruhkan segala harga diri mereka disini._

"_A… ada apa ini…?" mendadak seruan Nami terdengar membelah keheningan sesaat diantara kedua tim itu._

"_NAMI?" seru Sanji keras. Wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget ketika melihat dara jelita yang berlari-lari ke arah mereka. Daripada ekspresi kaget, mungkin lebih pantas jika dikatakan sebagai ekspresi terpesona…_

"_Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Nami kaget. Matanya yang ber __iris__ oranye jernih membulat tanda tak percaya menatap pemandangan di hadapanya. Kedua kubu yang terkenal saling berseteru belakangan ini, berhadapan, menyeringai dengan air muka menantang…_

"_waduh… aku lupa, kepala keju salah jurusan ini penggila wanita stadium empat… kalau lihat wanita cantik…" gumam Zorro, "Batal duel deh. Mau kita kemanakan harga diri kita!"_

"_Dasar! Kalian ini kubu macam apa! Kalau kalian menantang kami, berarti kalian sudah siap dengan segala persiapan dan resiko!" kata Gray datar._

"_Semua takkan berakhir hanya dengan mengumpat! SERBUUU!" seru Ussop berapi-api, "Kapten Ussop inilah yang akan memimpin di frontline!"_

"_Oh ya? Bisa apa kau hidung panjang!"_

"_Apa kau bilang!"_

_Bla… bla… bla… Luffy dan Natsu sama-sama menyumpal lubang telinga mereka dengan jari. Ada beberapa perempatan di dahi mereka. Naasnya..._

_Mereka berdua __memasang tampang aku-telah-gagal-mendidik-anak-buah._

"_Luff…" bisik Natsu, "… perang fasis vs sekutu pecah lagi… escape yuk!"_

"_Setuju Salamander! Eh? Lho? Tapi kenapa? Bukanya kau paling suka bertarung?" tanya Luffy_

"_Iya juga sih… tapi kalau dengan mereka, apa untungnya… mereka sih bisa aku bekuk dengan sekali pukul… hanya saja, Luff, aku sudah merasa gagal mendidik geng ku sampai-sampai mereka nekat melibatkan diri dalam pertarungan tolol ini…" ucap Natsu lemas._

"_Nekat tidak apa-apa, yang penting jangan NAKED. Ya sudah, ayo escape!." Balas Luffy seraya merapatkan punggungnya dengan punggung Natsu dan melangkah bersamaan dengan konyol, menjauhi kedua kubu yang sedang saling merapal umpatan. _

"…" _Nami, Erza, Lucy dan Robin sweatdrop bersamaan. Eit tunggu! Robin?_

"_ROBIN?" seru Nami spontan dengan wajah kaget ketika melihat teman satu angkatanya itu berada di sampingnya dengan gaya santai. Gadis cantik berambut panjang itu melirik Nami dengan tampang cuek._

"_Hn?"_

_Gubbrraakk!_

_Nami__ mengusap kepalanya, "Pelajaran untuk kalian, Lucy, Erza, jangan bertanya dengan gamblang pada Robin karena dia hanya akan mejawabnya dengan answer tidak bermutu seperti tadi," ucapnya lemas._

_Robin hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu membuka buku sastra yang biasa ia baca, dan berujar lembut, "…Sanji berkoar ingin menghajar anak-anak kelas sebelah. Aku khawatir… jadi aku sengaja mengikuti mereka… tenang, aku sudah mengontak guru BP untuk jaga-jaga…"_

_Bleezzttt! __Nami langsung memasang tampang angker kepada Robin dengan background percikan listrik dahsyat, "… kau… mau… membunuh… mereka… ya… pakai…mengontak…BP…segala…" ucapnya mengancam dengan nada penuh penekanan. Robin meliriknya cuek dan membalas, "… tentu saja, Karena aku tak sanggup menghentikan pertarungan ini dengan tenaga sendiri…" lalu ia menyambung dengan senyuman manis, "Kurasa… ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat menarik…"_

End of Flashback

.

"Habis itu apa yang terjadi ya?" Tanya Luffy dengan nada geli.

"Hah, palingan mereka hanya akan berakhir di ruang kesehatan!" balas Natsu tidak peduli, lalu melemparkan pandanganya ke cakrawala. Indah sekali.

"Luff," bisik Natsu, "Kau pernah punya impian dan cita-cita tidak?"

"Hn? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali Salamander! Tentu aku punya banyak impian. Setiap orang pasti punya juga. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku… aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Igneel," ucap Natsu. Ia berpaling pada Luffy dan bertanya dengan nada serius, "Apa impianmu Luffy?"

"Umm… impianku… yah, ini hanyalah satu diantara semua keinginanku. Tapi yang saat ini paling aku inginkan adalah…"

"Adalah…?"

"adalah…"

"adalah…?"

"…"

Kryuuukkk! Terdengar suara perut Luffy menjerit.

"…makan ayam gorengnya Mira…"

"…"

"AKU BICARA SERIUS LUFFY!" berang Natsu seraya mencekik leher sang topi jerami dengan ganas dan mengeluarkan aura-aura panas tanda kemarahan besar.

"Kkkhhh… habis… aku masih lapar…"

"…" Natsu sweatdrop, "Sebenarnya.. aku juga lapar…"

Kryuuukkk! Terdengar suara perut mereka berdua, bersamaan.

"Hahahaha! Luffy/Salamander kau sama saja!" seru mereka bersamaan sambil tertawa lebar.

"…"

Hening. Mereka mengamati indahnya cahaya bulan yang memantul di riak ombak lautan. Terdengar Luffy menghela nafas lembut.

"Impianku… bertemu dengan Shanks lagi," bisiknya.

"Ah… iya. Kita sama-sama merindukan seseorang ya?"

"Ah, satu lagi!" sambung Luffy, "Aku ingin menjadi orang yang hebat. Seorang raja! Raja pirate!"

"Itu sih impian anak-anak, Luffy! Di dunia ini tidak ada raja bajak laut!" balas Natsu. Luffy tersenyum dan memandang sahabatnya ini.

"Mungkin memang terdengar seperti keinginan anak-anak… " Lanjutnya, "tapi itu nyata. Aku ingin menjamah keluasan samudera, aku ingin melangkahi semua ombak lautan. Aku menginginkanya. Saat aku kecil, Shanks yang mengajariku tentang semua ini. Berturut-turut, aku bertemu dengan Zorro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky dan Brook. Teman-teman kesayanganku yang memiliki harapan dan cita-cita masing-masing, yang bertekad penuh untuk merealisasikanya bersama… Itulah mengapa mereka menyebut kami semua mugiwara,"

"…" Natsu terdiam, takjub, "Keren," desisnya kemudian, "Jadi… Nami, Robin dan Franky itu bagian dari kalian?"

"Yeah!"

"Ah… mimpi yang luar biasa Luffy!"

"Ehm," Luffy mendehem, "Kau bilang menjadi raja bajak laut itu impian anak-anak… itu karena kau lemah terhadap kapal kan?"

Kyut! Muncul perempatan di dahi Natsu, "…kubunuh kau menyebut-nyebut kelemahanku…" desisnya kesal.

"He..he..he…"

"DARRR!" seru seseorang –ehm.. ralat, satu lusin manusia tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Luffy dan Natsu. Seruan keras yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri nyaris melompat dari kulit.

"Gyaa~~ Aku kaget bodoh!" seru mereka bersamaan berang. Nampaklah Sanji, Zorro, Ussop, Brook, Gray, Rocky, Leon dan Gerard berdiri ber-delapan di belakang Natsu dan Luffy. Ehm… selain mereka, ternyata ada Erza, Nami dan Robin juga.

"Lho? Kok perempuanya Cuma tiga? Eh, Lucy mana?" Tanya Natsu heran

"Uff…" Sanji menghela nafas. Ada perempatan di dahinya, "…memangnya kau ini pacarnya Lu-chan ya, Natsu?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan. Merasakan ada aura tidak beres dari si playboy di hadapanya, Natsu hanya meringis geli.

"Bukan. Apa urusanmu? Suka ya pada Lucy? Kalau suka biar aku yang bilang!"

"Cih!" balas Sanji kesal.

"Eh, Gray, kau lupa pakai baju lagi ya?" Tanya Luffy heran ketika melihat Gray berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya yang telanjang. Ehm… hanya memakai boxer saja.

"Ha?," Tanya Gray bodoh, lalu melirIk bagian bawah tubuhnya, "GYAAA~~~ Siapa yang berani mencuri pakaiankuuu!"

"…" semua sweatdrop.

"Siapa juga yang mau mencuri pakaian bulukmu Gray! Lagipula kurang kerjaan sekali ada orang yang mencuri pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh orangnya!" ledek Natsu, yang langsung melahirkan beberapa persimpangan di dahi Gray. Pemuda Fullbuster ini langsung mengangkat kakinya, dan..

**BUAKK!**

"Gyaaa~~~" Natsu terpekik ketika kaki Gray menghantam belikatnya dan mendorongnya paksa ke laut. Refleks, Natsu meraih pundak Luffy yang berada disampingnya, membuat kedua pemuda ini sama-sama kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

**Byuuurr!**

Gol saudara-saudara! Gray pun sukses membuang rivalnya (dan Luffy) ke LAUT.

"Gyaahahahahahahahaaa!" tawa semuanya meledak. Nami mengatupkan tanganya ke mulut, berusaha menahan agar tawanya tidak terlepas. Sementara Erza dan Robin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka. Naas sekali nasib kalian Natsu… Luffy…

1 detik

2 detik

3detik

"TEMAN-TEMAAANNN!" mendadak Zorro berteriak begitu kencang.

Piiippp… terdengar dengungan parah. Maaaf, pendengaran terganggu sedikit.

"LUFFY KAN TIDAK BISA BERENANG BODOH!"

"…" hening.

"GYAAA! LUPAAA!" Mugiwara berteriak serentak mata nyaris melompat dari rongga, ketika mereka menyadari, Natsu sudah muncul di permukaan, tapi Luffy belum. Luffy tenggelam! Diantara dingin ombak lautan, dibawah deru amuk gelombang. Diam. Diantara karang hitam, sosoknya nyaris menghilang. Detak jantungnya… terhenti…

* * *

"Ha… ha… HATSYIII!~!" Luffy bersin keras, mengeluarkan ingus di dalam hidungnya sekaligus, mencemari udara kelas… Ya, Luffy selamat malam itu. Ketika raganya tenggelam dalam amukan ombak, tepat saat ambang hidup dan matinya, Natsu menyelamatkanya. Ehm… romantis juga, meskipun akhirnya Luffy bernasib malang seperti ini, terkena flu berat.

Siang yang lumayan panas itu, Luffy menaruh kepalanya di meja dengan tampang tidak bernafsu seolah berkata 'mati-saja-di-laut-kemarin-daripada-sakit-begini'

"Bhwuuhh! Hey! Kau kemanakan sapu tanganmu Luffy!" tegur Ussop seraya menutup hidung panjangnya.

"Biarkan saja Ussop. Flu memang sedang melanda," sambung Zorro cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari 'pacar tercintanya' yang bernama PSP-setengah-harga-dari-toko-game-bangkrut-komplek-perumahan-sebelah.

"HA… HATSYIII!"

"Bhwuh!" Ussop langsung berlindung di belakang Zorro, Zorro berlindung di belakang Brook, Brook berlindung di belakang gitar akustik yang berada di belakang tubuh Sanji.

Alhasil, wajah tampan sang koki masak inipun terkena curahan liur dan ingus biadab Luffy. Kyut! Muncul urat besar berkedut di kepala kuning Sanji, diikuti dengan backround blazing electric penuh aura kemarahan.

"Suruh siapa kau di frontline… coba kalau di belakang seperti mereka, pesti tidak kena bersinku…hehe…" Luffy nyengir.

"GO TO HELL!" teriak Sanji over-angry seraya menggampar pipi kanan Luffy yang imut-imut dengan kaki jenjangnya.

Bruaakk!

"Astaga!" seru Nami histeris melihat ada 'pajangan' baru di dinding kelas berupa pemuda rambut hitam babak belur, tersangkut tragis di tembok kelas dengan pose yang amat memalukan.

"Nami-swaaann?" seru Sanji kaget… ehm… terpesona.

"Ah, iya. Aku mau menengok Luffy. Kudengar dia sakit flu. Kasihan. Ini aku bawaka makan siang kesukaanya…" ucap Nami simpati.

"Makan siang? Makan siang apa? Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan aku yang memasakanmu makan siang? Kemampuan memasakku tidak diragukan loh! Hehehe…"

"Ah, tidak ah," interupsi Nami, "Sekali-kali aku ingin makan siang bersama Luffy saja ah,"

"…" Sanji terpaku dengan background hati tercabik. " 'sekali-sekali' dia bilang? Oh, Kami-sama… mengapa Nami-san sang wanita tercantik di hati ini lebih menjatuhkan cintanya pada si bodoh-kepala-kosong itu~~~" ucapnya pilu… ehm, lebay.

Ctakk! Zorro menjitak kepala kuning Sanji dengan badan PSP nya, lalu berujar, "Relakan saja, kepala kuning…"

"RELA? KAU BILANG RELAAA? Bwuuhhhpp!"

Zorro menjejalkan kardus PSPnya sekaligus ke dalam mulut Sanji, dan berlalu dengan tampang tanpa nafsu, sebelum Ia mendengar ocehan teman… eh, rivalnya ini.

"Tutup mulutmu!" katanya cuek.

Kembali ke LuffyNami…

"Ha…Ha… HATSYIII!" srooott! Luffy menyedot ingusnya kembali ke dalam hidung. Uft… repotnya minta ampun. Kepalanya agak nyeri sekarang. "Oh, Nami… aku semakin parah…" bisik Luffy, seraya mencomot daging panggang dari box lunch Nami. Nami hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan geli, sekaligus iba. Ah… ganjil sekali rasanya melihat si hiperaktif ini memasang wajah tak bermutu karena penyakit umum-tapi-menyiksa ini, tapi masih bisa menyikat habis semua isi box lunch jumbo Nami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke UKS ?" usul Nami sembari mengelus pundak Luffy dengan lembut.

"Sebentar ah… makan siang dulu," balas Luffy lemas seraya mencomot potongan daging ke-9 dan memakanya dengan ganas (lagi). Nami hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

Hanya selang beberapa menit, bel masuk kelas berbunyi nyaring. Nami memutuskan untuk mengantar Luffy ke UKS dahulu sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Ia memapah tubuh Luffy yang lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya, dengan susah payah. Sedangkan Luffy… err… terlalu kenyang sampai-sampai kesulitan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Hah? Separah itukah? Jangan salahkan dia, pemirsa, salahkan Nami yang terlalu ahli memasak sampai membuat Luffy melupakan segalanya dan tenggelam dalam nafsu makanya sendiri.

Nami mendorong pintu ruangan UKS perlahan. Dilihatnya ruang yang didominasi warna putih, dengan dua buah tempat tidur disana. Kedua tempat tidur itu dibatasi tirai putih polos yang lumayan transparan. Luffy melepaskan tubuhnya dari Nami dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas salah satu kasur, dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Aku mau tiduuurrr!" serunya.

"L… Luffy… aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu… aku…"

"Zzzz…" Luffy memejamkan matanya dengan damai seraya memproduksi gelembung ingus dari hidungnya. Inner Nami langsung menepuk Jidat dengan frustasi.

"D… dia… tertidur hanya dalam waktu 2 DETIK setelah menyentuh kasur?" tanyanya heran seraya menggaruk kepala. Ia mengamati betapa imut (dan joroknya) pemuda di hadapanya ini. Terbaring dengan nafas perlahan, terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya. Manis… manis sekali. Wajah Nami memerah ketika Ia menyadari posisinya : di ruang UKS yang sangat sepi, dengan pemuda (yang disukainya) terbaring tak berdaya di salah satu tempat tidur… apa yang akan dilakukan gadis cantik ini ketika ada fantasi ganji merambah otaknya?

Nami mendekati Luffy yang tertidur. Plukk! Ia tersenyum ketika satu gelembung ingus Luffy pecah. Sungguh… manis…

"Luff…" bisiknya, "… kau tau kan aku suka padamu. Sejak dulu, sejak kau menolongku dari Arlong dan semuanya…"

"…"

"Aku…"

Tok! Tok! Terdengar pintu UKS diketuk seseorang. Nami langsung berpaling ke arah pintu, tepat pada saat pintu dibuka seseorang dari luar.

"Eh? LUCY? NATSU?" seru Nami kaget ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah itu dipapah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Nami? Lho? Luffy juga masuk sini ya?" Tanya Lucy juga kaget.

"Luffy flu. Aku jadi tidak tega, jadi kubawa kemari," kata Nami menjelaskan.

"Wah? Natsu juga flu berat nih. Ditambah lagi tadi dia di 'treatment' sama Erza, alias dipukul waktu berangkat sekolah dengan mobilnya Elfman…"

"Oh… baiklah, sini aku bantu kau mengangkatnya…"

* * *

Panas… jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Luffy baru saja terjaga dari tidur panjangnya di UKS. Sekarang dia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Mulai dari pintu, yang terbuat dari kayu kokoh bercat putih… dinding yang memuat berbagai pajangan, skema, diagram dan lain-lain yang tidak dapat Luffy mengerti, sampai kemudian Luiffy memutar kepalanya hingga Ia melihat kasur di sampingnya…

Glek! Makhluk apa itu? Rambut merah… baju acak-acakan…. Dan mukanya…

"SETAAANNN!" jeritnya ganas.

"Bwah! SETAN? MANA SETAN?" teriak 'makhluk' itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Salamander Natsu itu. Ia terbangun paksa karena jeritan Luffy yang membahana tampa ampun.

"HWAAA~~!" Jerit keduanya bersamaan, dengan tampang ketakutan, tanpa harga diri. Glek! Dengan muka pucat pasi, mereka terdiam juga dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Otak kosong keduanya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"…"

_Aku tidur di UKS bersama kepala obor ini? _Batin Inner Luffy, cemas sekaligus was-was.

_Lihat muka Luffy, aku jadi lapar. _Batin Inner Natsu laknat sambil memegangi perut.

"…" hening lagi.

"Luffy?" Tanya Natsu pertama kali.

"Ya?" jawab Luffy datar.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Flu,"

"Sama dong,"

"…" hening lagi. Lalu mereka sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Uaahhh! Aku ngatuuukkk!" seru Luffy sambil merebahkan badanya lagi. Natsu ikut merebahkan badanya di kasurnya sendiri. Ia sempat menyibak tirai tipis disitu agar bisa melihat Luffy lebih leluasa.

"Sama nih! Aku flu berat dari kemarin malam!" ucap Natsu kesal, "Jadi Lucy membawaku kemari…"

"Iya! Nami juga membawaku kemari!" lapor Luffy innoucent. Mereka lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Natsu mengangkat badanya sedikit dan memiringkanya sehingga Ia menghadap ke arah Luffy, dengan bertumpu pada siku.

"Luff, mulutmu bau ayam panggang!" ucap Natsu curiga sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga menghadap ke arah Natsu, "Penciumanmu tajam ya! Aku habis makan siang dengan Nami tadi. Dia membawa sekotak besar ayam panggang, hehe… enak!" promosi Luffy sambil meringis ceria. Kyut! Ada perempatan muncul mendadak di kepala merah Natsu.

"KOK TIDAK BAGI-BAGI SIIIHHH!" amuknya ganas. Ia meraih kerah seragam si topi jerami dan mengangkat tangan dengan pose akan melontarkan combat.

"Aah! Mulutmu sendiri bau steak sapi buatanya Mira tuh! Kau juga curaaanngg!" balas Luffy seraya menarik kerah baju Natsu.

"DAN KAU…"

Tok! Tok! Pintu UKS diketuk. Suara ketukan itu menghentikan gerakan keduanya. Greeekkk… pintu UKS terbuka, dan..

"GYAAA! Luffy! Salamander! Kalian sedang apa?" teriak Sanji keras ketika melihat pose tanpa harga diri mereka berdua, berdiri diatas kasur seraya mencengkeram kerah baju dan memasang pose combat.

(Di mata Sanji : Luffy dan Natsu, berdiri, berhadapan = tanpa jarak = di dalam ruangan sepi = mau melakukan hal asusila)

"Fyuuh!" Natsu langsung menghembuskan nafasnya di wajah Luffy ketika Ia sadar bahwa ada yang memergokinya hendak berkelahi.

"salamander, steak sapinya Mira sedap juga," bisik Luffy innocent, yang langsung disambut gamparan maut Natsu tepat di wajahnya.

"Gila kau! Malah bicara soal makanan! Ini steak kemarin malam tau!"

"Hueekk!"

"Apa maksudmu bereaksi seperti itu!"

"…" Sanji sweatdrop berat. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan yang telah tercemar hawa ketidakwarasan ini, dengan tatapan ngeri.

"…" hening.

"Berantemnya mau lanjut?" Tanya Luffy polos.

"Tidak deh. Sudah kepergok… jadi malas…" Natsu melepaskan tanganya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lagi, disusul Luffy. Kini mereka bertukar tempat tidur, Natsu di sisi kiri dan Luffy di sisi kanan.

"Jam berapa ini ya? Sekolah sudah bubar?" Tanya Natsu.

"Entah. Mungkin hampir bubar…" balas Luffy.

"Kau mau pulang kapan Luffy?"

"nanti sajalah.. aku malas bangun. Kasur di kamarku jebol waktu dipakai tidur Kakak, jadi sekarang kami berdua mengungsi di ruang tengah. Kalau tidur siang di ruang tengah tidak asyik…" curhat Luffy.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku tidur siang di rumah Lucy yuk!" ajak Natsu bersemangat.

"ha?"

"Aku dan Happy sering sekali tidur disana!" cerita Natsu.

"Lucy tidak marah?" Tanya Luffy.

"Marah. Marah sekali!"'

"…" Luffy sweatdrop. Lalu menggeleng dengan tatapan ngeri. _Kalau Vivi itu se tipe dengan Mira, Lucy itu setipe dengan Nami. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kemarahanya, _batin Luffy yang mulai merasakan hawa-hawa laknat.

"…" mereka lalu diam. Mendadak, ada sesuatu melintas di kepala Luffy. Ah, iya… Luffy ingat, tempo hari Ia kan menggambar lambang Fairy Tail…

"Salamander," panggilnya lembut, "Lambang fairy tail itu… seperti apa sih?" Tanya Luffy.

"Hn? Lambang konkretnya sih… peri wanita yang memiliki ekor. Peri berekor merupakan sebuah misteri… kata Master Makarov, Fairy Tail memiliki arti, sebuah guild yang diselubungi misteri… tempat orang-orang hebat bernaung," cerita Natsu.

"Oohh…keren…"

"Ngg… Luffy… kalau lambang Mugiwara itu… seperti apa?" kali ini Natsu yang bertanya. Luffy hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa dibilang… masing-masing dari kami memiliki lambang sendiri!" ucapnya, "lambang kami mencirikan pribadi masing-masing. Misalnya, kalau lambangku adalah tengkorak bertopi jerami, kalau lambang Zorro adalah tengkorak yang disilang tiga pedang, kalau Chopper, lambang tengkorak dengan bunga Sakura… dan yang lainya! Tapi, yang kami pakai adalah lambang yang mencirikan aku," Luffy menghela nafas sejenak, "Lambang tengkorak bertopi jerami. Mereka berada dalam naunganku. Mereka mempercayaiku sebagai ketua mereka, dan aku pun mempercayai mereka. Aku senang dengan itu. Mereka adalah teman-teman baikku,"

"…" Natsu terdiam terpesona, "Keren," desisnya.

"Luffy!"

"Salamander!"

Mereka memanggil satu sama lain bersamaan.

"Eh? Err… Salamander, lihat ini deh!" kata Luffy, lalu mengambil tasnya yang berada di sisi kiri kasur. Ia mengeluarkan buku sketsanya… eh, buku sketsa kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku menggambar ini," kata Luffy seraya menunjukkan hasil coretanya, "Aku mau bertanya pada Gray… sayang, Gray malah ketakutan dan pergi!"

"Haha…" tawa Natsu sambil meraih buku itu. Dilihatnya gambar lambang Fairy Tail, dengan arsiran sempurna. Tanpa sentuhan software grafis apapun. Lambang peri berekor yang sangat manis.

"W…wow!" Natsu takjub seraya memindahkan buku itu dari tangan Luffy ke pangkuanya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi di undangan pesta valentine yang kau berikan padaku, kalau tidak salah bentuknya seperti ini," Luffy mengamatinya seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, agak ragu.

"Itu… keren sekali Luffy!" puji Natsu dengan mata berbinar, "Ah… sebenarnya aku juga membuatkan ini untukmu," Natsu menarik tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar berukuran A3. Luffy agak mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca tulisan di bagian sampulnya,

_Lucy Hartphiliea._

"Itu… punya Lucy?" Tanya Luffy heran.

"hehe… Iya, Happy yang mencurinya bulan lalu," cengir Natsu. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman, sampai kemudian…

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Natsu, memperlihatkan sebuah gambar. Tengkorak bertopi jerami. Kali ini Ia tak memakai teknik arsiran seperti Luffy, tapi Ia memakai teknik pointilis yang rumit. Luffy speechless seketika. Halus sekali sentuhan tangan Natsu. Tekstur yang benar-benar sempurna.

"Kau… pandai menggambar juga. Yah, meski bentuknya kurang sempurna, hehe…" Luffy meringis sambil seraba-raba dasar tas sekolahnya.

"Aku les di tempatnya Reedus, hehe…"

Luffy menarik sebuah pensil dan mulai mengerakan pensilnya diatas kertas gambar Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum. Ia mengeser tubuhnya sedikit agar lebih mendekat pada Luffy.

"Pinjam pensilnya," pintanya. Mereka tertawa bersama dan mulai memodifikasi kedua gambar itu bersama-sama. Aura persahabatan yang begitu… kentara.

"Lambang persahabatan kami, Mugiwara dan fairy tail," lirih Natsu, menyelesaikan coretan terakhirnya, yaitu pada efek bayangan pada lambang tengkorak Mugiwara.

"Yeah… itu keren!" balas Luffy, yang juga sudah menyelesaikan coretan terakhirnya. Ia lalu menggerakkan pensilnya dengan cepat, menandatangani kertas itu seraya tersenyum riang. "Mau memberi tanda tanganmu?" Tanya Luffy pada Natsu.

"Oke!" balas Natsu. Ia merebut pensil di tangan Luffy dan mengambil alih kertas.

"…"

"Hn? Kok diam Salamander?"

"Luff…"

"ya?"

"tanda tanganku itu… seperti apa ya…?"

BRUAAKK!

"Jangan jadi anak sekolah kalau tidak bisa tanda tangan!" amuk Luffy ganas, dengan beberapa perempatan diatas kepalanya. Natsu hanya meringis tanpa dosa.

"Hehe… maaf deh…" ucapnya lucu, "Oke, aku akan mnuliskan namaku saja disini…"

Natsu masih menahan tawanya, ketika Ia mulai menggerakan ujung pensil dan menuliskan namanya di sebelah kanan tanda tangan Luffy.

_Salamander Natsu D. Igneel –Fairy Tail._

"Tulisanku bagus kan?" ucap Natsu seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Deg! Luffy tersentak. Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Tu… Tulisan Natsu bagus (dibanding Luffy)… sangat berbeda dengan surat 'cinta' yang diterima Luffy tempo hari… Mustahil. Sangat mustahil! Kalau bukan Natsu yang menulis surat itu… lalu siapa ?

"Lho? Luffy? Kok pucat? Kau sakit lagi ya?" Tanya Natsu sambil menggoyahkan tanganya di depan wajah Luffy.

"Eh? A… aku? Oh, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Hanya saja…"

"Hn?"

Luffy terdiam, mengerutkan dahinya. "sa… salamander…" panggilnya lirih, "K… kau… pernah mengirimiku surat…?"

"Ha?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, "Surat? Surat apa?"

"HA? 'Surat apa' kau bilang?" Luffy syok, "Surat CINTA! KAU BILANG KAU SUKA PADAKU!" teriak Luffy frustasi.

"Hn?"

"Hn?"

Keduanya memasang wajah bingung.

"… Satu-satunya surat yang kubuat seumur hidupku adalah surat ancaman untuk Gray, saat kami masih kecil dulu… dan balasan surat untuk Lisanna yang dirobek-robek Mira waktu aku masih sekolah dasar… Cuma itu? Lainya tidak pernah tuh? Lho? Luffy! Luffy? LUFFY?"

Kreekk… Luffy membatu dengan tampang untung-aku-tidak-menanyakanya-pada-Salamander-sumpah-aku-malu-sekali! Tampang polos Natsu membayangi pikiran Luffy. Sumpah… nasib… telah… mengerjainya…

"_Aku sampai dibayangi mimpi buruk hanya gara-gara dikerjain seseorang…_" batinya depresi.

"Luffy? LUFFY? KYAAA! LUFFYYY!"

* * *

Tok! Tok! Pintu UKS diketuk. "Luffy! Natsu!" terdengar seruan dari luar.

"Masuk saja, kami tidak sedang apa-apa," balas Natsu, langsung disambut tonjokan Luffy, tepat di jidatnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'kami tidak sedang apa-apa' !" protesnya, yang dibalas dengan cengiran khas Natsu.

Pintu UKS terbuka. Muncullah… ehm… delapan orang pemuda berseragam SMA. Separuh dari mereka adalah Fairy Tail dan separuh sisanya Mugiwara. Mereka menghampiri kapten masing-masing, yang tergeletak diatas kasur.

"kalian tampak sehat," Tanya Gray sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"tapi kalian juga nampak… _lelah,_" komentar Sanji curiga.

"APA MAKSUDMU!" teriak Luffy dan Natsu bersamaan ketika mendengar pernyataan ganjil sanji barusan. Sang pemilik nama hanya meringis dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Bsst! Sudah ah!" lerai Gerald, geleng-geleng kepala dengan tampang prihatin, "Sebentar lagi Erza dan kawan-kawan datang kemari lho!"

"hah! Si Gerald berani mengancam kita…!" seru Natsu mencemooh,"Si Erza mana mungkin datang kemari, ha ha ha…"

Ziingg! Aura gelap menyelubungi. "Siapa~yang~kau~bilang~tak~mungkin~datang~kemari~" terdengar suara horror wanita, diikuti hawa pembunuh. Ups… Natsu menoleh…

"GYAA! ERZAAA!" jeritnya.

"Kau ini seenaknya ya Natsu!" Sang titania itu melotot, lengkap dengan beberapa urat kesabaran yang menyembul keluar di dahinya.

"He he he…" cengir Natsu.

"GO TO HELL!" teriak Erza seraya menghadiahkan gamparan terbaiknya di tubuh malang sang salamander.

"Uwaaa!" BUAKK!

"Nasib kita sama Salamander!" lirih Luffy sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Anak-anak di ruangan itu tertawa riuh. Ruangan 4x3 meter itu ramai sesaat.

"Haha… tak kusangka, kemarin malam kita batal duel, sekarang malah damai," komentar Ussop sambil duduk di sisi Luffy, diikuti Zorro, Sanji dan Brook. Para nggota Fairy tail juga mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Zorro duduk di kursi tua di sebelah kiri ruangan, Sanji berada diatas meja tempat menyimpan obat-obatan, dan Brook lebih memilih menduduki bingkai tempat tidur UKS sembari mengelap harmonikanya. Gray memilih duduk diatas bangku kayu yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan, Leon yang tidak banyak bicara duduk diatas tempat tidur Natsu, sementara Gerald memilih mengistirahatkan bokongnya di lantai. Dan playboy metroseksual, Rocky, memilih duduk di sisi jendela UKS yang menghadap kearah perpustakaan. Aneh. Semuanya dalam nuansa senyum dan… damai.

"Ramai nih," tiba-tiba Lucy muncul dari pintu, diikuti Nami dan Robin.

"Wah, banyak gadis cantik~~!" teriak Sanji dan Rocky spontan.

"Huh!" Zorro mendengus, "kalian gila!"

Ah… Semuanya berkumpul sekarang.

Luffy, Sanji, Zorro, Ussop, Brook, Robin dan Nami.

Natsu, Rocky, Gray, Gerard, Leon, Erza dan Lucy.

"Ironis," komentar Erza, "Kemarin batal duel, sekarang damai…"

"Hahaha…" tawa semuanya.

"Eh, Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana duel kalian? Seru?" Tanya Natsu antusias.

"Ah, tidak penting," balas Gray, "Pokoknya kita happy ending sajalah!"

"haha…!"

"Ngomong-ngomong…." Sela Nami, "…ini apa?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat dua gambar yang baru saja mereka modifikasi.

"Haha… lambang perdamaian kita…" kata Natsu dan Luffy bersamaan. Semua mengangkat alis.

"Wow, coba lihat!"

"Bagus sekali,"

"Keren!"

"kalian yang buat?"

"Kalian pandai juga!"

Luffy dan Natsu tersenyum riang. "lambang perdamaian…. Yeah… kami damai. Kami semua adalah teman…" lirih Luffy. Ia merasakan aura hangat. Persahabatan ini akan menjadi fenomena terunik… Luffy melirik Natsu yang tertawa polos bersama teman-teman yang lain. Ia… bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Natsu, juga Fairy Tail…

"Eh!" seru Nami, "kalau ini lambang damai, kami juga boleh menuliskan nama kami di sini kan?" tanyanya.

"Boleh! Tulis saja!" seru Natsu bersemangat. Ia mengulurkan pensilnya pada Nami, "Tulislah nama kalian disana…"

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Wah, aku harus les sepak bola nih…" kata Sanji.

"Iya, aku juga harus les kendo," timpal Zorro.

"Ah, aku juga ada janji dengan Kaya," sambung Ussop.

"Aku juga harus mengajar anak-anak kursus biola," kata Brook.

"Oke, pergilah, aku juga mau pulang kok…" sahut Luffy. Lalu ia berpaling ke arah anak-anak Fairy tail, "Kalian juga ada acara sore ini?" tanyanya.

"Nnngg… Ah, iya nih, aku piket di guild! Aku harus pulang sekarang…" kata Gray seraya menjentikan jarinya.

"Aku juga ada janji dengan Sherry, Jura-san dan anak-anak Lamia Scalee," sambung Leon.

"Aku ada les matematika," sambung Gerard juga.

"Aku harus ke laundry, ambil jacket baruku yang baru dicuci," timpal Rocky.

"Wokey, pergilah, " jawab Natsu, "nanti aku menyusul…"

"Haha… Natsu, Luffy," Erza menyela, "Aku, Nami, Lucy dan Robin juga harus ikut latihan lomba debat bahasa Inggris. Minggu depan kami berempat maju lomba. Maaf ya?"

"Oh, baiklah, Erza," jawab Natsu dan Luffy bersamaan. Satu persatu anggota Mugiwara dan fairy Tail pun keluar dari ruangan itu, setelah pamit pada leader masing-masing…

"Wah, damai betulan nih," kata Luffy ceria. Ia mengamati gambar lambang Mugiwara yang tadi sudah ia modifikasi. Disana tertera :

_Monkey D. Luffy_

_Sanji si kaki hitam  
_

_Zorro si pemburu perompak_

_Ussop si tinggi hati_

_Nami si kucing maling_

_Nico__ Robin si Arkeolog_

"Yeah! Memang sudah damai," sahut Natsu. Ia mengambil gambar lambang fairy tail yang tadi. Ia juga mengamati nama yang tertera disana :

_Salamander Natsu D. Igneel_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Rocky_

_Gerald Fernandez_

_Leon Reitei_

_Titania Erza Scarlet_

_Lucy Hartphiliea_

"Manis bukan?" komentar Natsu pelan.

"Manis sekali," balas Luffy, "Aku bawa gambarmu, kau bawa gambarku. Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Boleh juga! Itu keren," jawab Natsu seraya tersenyum lebar, lantas menukar kertas gambar di tanganya dengan kertas gambar di tangan Luffy.

"Aku berharap, tidak ada permusuhan tidak masuk akal lagi diantara kita,"

"Yeah~ Kau benar…"

Temperatur udara sedikit turun sekarang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Luffy dan Natsu pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing…

Cahaya matahari menyapu tubuh kedua pemuda itu dengan lembut. Kedua pemuda itu –Luffy dan Natsu- hanya tersenyum , menikmati belaian angin sore yang berhembus pelan di sisa sore ini. Cakrawala menelan sosok mereka berdua, yang larut dalam canda. Perlambangan persahabatan yang mendalam… sangat dalam…

* * *

"Luff?" panggil Ace. Ace keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada. Tetes-tetes air yang tersisa di tubuhnya menandakan Ia baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Luffy yang tengah menekuni game Virtual Fighter di handphonenya segera menekan tombol pause dan mendongak dengan tampang tidak niat.

"Hn? Kakak memanggil Luffy?"

"Iya. Luffy, kau lihat buku sketsa kakak tidak?" tanya Ace, "Kakak cari tapi ternyata tidak ada…"

Glek! Pucat pasi wajah Luffy. "Mana Luffy tau yang begituan. Mungkin kakak salah menaruhnya," jawab Luffy asal seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan layar handphone, membuat Ace mengerutkan keningnya curiga.

"Coba lihat tas mu," ucapnya dengan nada memaksa. Luffy semakin pucat pasi, lalu menarik tas sekolahnya dengan kaki kanan.

"Di tas Luffy tidak ada apa-apa!" serunya setengah panik. Ace hanya menyeringai horror, lantas merenggut tas hitam itu dari kekuasaan sang adik. Malang, tenaga Luffy tak cukup kuat untuk menahan aksi sang kakak.

Dengan cekatan Ace mengguncang tas Luffy, membuat isinya berhamburan.  
"Kakaaaakk! Jangan dong!" teriak Luffy panik.

"Kakak Cuma memastikan apakah buku kakak ada di…" plukk! Buku gambar Natsu… eh, buku gambar Lucy terjatuh di kaki Ace. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Pasal, adiknya yang satu ini tak mungkin memiliki buku gambar semacam itu.

"Buku siapa nih?" tanyanya.

"Teman," jawab Luffy singkat. _Habislah,_ batinya.

"Jadi… darimana kau dapatkan buku ini Monkey D. Luffy?" tanya Ace dengan nada tinggi, "Dan dimana milikku?"

Luffy hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya seraya berusaha mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur ketika kemarahan sang kakak mulai akan memuncak.

"Ngg… buku kakak… dibawa Salamander! KABUUUURRRR!"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
